Captain Grandpa and the Adventures of Bonnie Carter
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: What if the relationship of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter was more intimate than the movie tells us? Follow the best friend of Peter Parker and the great granddaughter of Captain America as she makes the change from school bad girl and jock to the next Hero of New York.
1. Team American Spider

I tapped my foot nervously on the floor while I hunched over in the leather chair glaring at the marble floor. It felt like I'd been here hours -I glanced at the clock **8:19pm**\- I _had_ been here hours.

This is the third day I'd been sitting in this chair. Not continuously of course but the third day I'd spent in this chair after I spent half an hour each morning to convince the receptionist to let me wait outside his office.

Three days ago and every day since, I've marched myself to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to have a talk with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick J. Fury. I mean don't get me wrong I'd rather not go through S.H.I.E.L.D to do this but really, it seems the best way to go about things. Plus if I can get verified by S.H.I.E.L.D it might make things easier.

Before now I spent countless hours exploring (and by that I mean getting lost in) archives and digging through libraries. I've powered through the family albums, read old journals and skimmed through dusty books.

There is no way I'd come here unless I was 100% sure, because there was no way I'd want Fury to tear me a new one for wasting his time. I mean sure, I'd love to believe Great Grandma Margret's stories, but come on, she's 94 and grandparents are notorious for telling tall tales.

Which brings me back to the current situation it's 8:30 at night, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I wish Fury would hurry up and get his ass back to his office from, where ever it is he was and just I don't know, yell at me or something. I'm starting to crave human contact. I worry I'm blending into the furniture. I certainly feel like I'm blending into the furniture, I think my tail bone is numb.

_'Ahh fuck it I'm going home.' _I thought standing up, stretching and hearing my stiff joints crack and pop.

My feet, clad in platformed combat boots (I have a minor height complex), made their way silently across the icy floors as my head hung low. _'I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow.'_

"Hey! Watch it!" A hard body cried as a I walked into it, as I was paying more attention to my toes than where I was walking.

"Sorry man." I said looking up and meeting the eyes of a bald guy with an eye patch. "Hey! Do you know how long I've been waiting outside your office?" I snapped when I realised it was none other than Nick Fury himself.

"Sorry kid, don't do autographs." He shoved past me and continues down the hallway I'd just walked through.

My nostrils flared. "Kid?" I asked, veins showing on my forehead. I stormed down the corridor after him and forced open the door he shut in my face.

"Hey, get out of my office!" Fury yelled.

"Three days. I've been waiting three days outside your office. And before that two months trying to get your attention. Mr Fury I get very much that you are a busy man but I swear to god if you don't look at these files..."

"You'll do what?" He asked quirking his only visible eyebrow.

"Break something. You'd better hope it's not you." I said slamming the Manila folder stuffed to bursting point on his desk.

As if to humor me he opened the files to see old S.H.I.E.L.D records, journal entries, birth certificates and dusty, tattered pictures.

"Look, I understand you're busy and are on a tight schedule but so am I. If you could just, it's a big ask but if there was a way you could confirm this, that'd be real great." I wasn't above begging.

"If you spent two months and three days waiting around for me your schedule can't be that tight." He remarked studying the records in his hands.

"That's why my schedule is so damn tight." I snapped back mentally chastising myself for losing my cool a moment after when the rage had subsided.

"There's no way I can confirm this without more substantial and solid evidence. It's easy to forge documentation like this, and the pictures? Could be Photoshopped." He said not sounding that bothered by the entire thing.

"I didn't want to believe it either but at the moment I don't exactly have the luxury of disbelief, ignorance maybe bliss but it sure as hell isn't right now." I replied.

"You're trying to tell me Captain Steve Rogers is your grandfather." Fury responded a little amused.

"Great grandfather. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be related to the legendary Captain America. But guess what? Apparently I am." I argued annoyed.

"None of these records say a Margret Carter was ever married to Steve Rogers and your grandfather's birth certificate doesn't have his name on it either." Fury explained.

"Why do you think that is Einstein? If she'd mentioned his name on the birth certificate what exactly do you think would happen, eh? World War II, Dr. Abraham Erskine created the Super Soldier Serum which, after his assassination and the destruction of the last vial, no one has been able to re-create it. If she'd listed Steve's name on the birth certificate she'd have lost her child and he'd be put through extensive testing and used as a human guinea pig in order to see if the super soldier gene had been passed on. If Great Grandma Margaret had put Steve's name on the birth certificate John Carter's life would have been destroyed on a minor possibility."

"As insulting as that was, you also have a good point." Fury sighed.

"Let it be know Director Fury is a nice guy. I'll send up one of my agents to take you to the labs. If you're a match for both, then I'll confirm the information and set up a meeting." Nick then picked up the black phone with a spiral cord on his desk.

_People still use those?_

Fury made a few calls and moments later just as promised an agent appeared at the door.

"Come in agent Coulson. You are to take Ms. Carter to the labs and get her tested for a DNA match to both Margaret Carter and Steve Rodgers. Bring her back when you have that information." Coulson nodded and lead me out of the room and into an elevator.

* * *

I sat my denim clad ass down upon a cold metal table in one of the many labs S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters had. As instructed I took off my old and tattered, brown leather jacket and sat it on the table beside me, revealing a white tank top. The lab guy swabbed my arm with a disinfectant wipe that stung more than it cleaned. Without warning the needle was jabbed into my arm and I could feel my blood being sucked from my body.

"Ow what the hell? How come you didn't warn me?!" I snapped glaring at the scientist.

"If you tense the needle snaps. It's better that I didn't tell you so I don't have to fish out bits of metal from your arm." He replied going back to work.

"You got any cotton wool or am I just going to bleed out here on the table?" My tolerance for assholes had gone down by a mile as it was now 9:39pm and last time I'd eaten was over 14 hours before.

"Band-aids are in the cupboard sweetheart." He yelled before sticking headphones in his ears and turning the music up. I hope he realized there was at least 12 cupboards in this row and there were limitless rows to choose from.

Coulson laughed and lead the way before wiping the blood away with a swab and slapping on an adhesive bandage. The waste was put into a bio-hazard bag and it was thrown out.

Coulson poured me a coffee while we waited; black, one sugar. "So I notice your Jacket had 'Rogers' embroidered on it."

"Good for you." I replied sipping the hot liquid.

"Belong to anyone I know?" He asked with a smile.

"Well it was my grandmother's, and before that it belonged to Great Grandma Margaret, yes you would be correct in assuming the person she got it from was Captain America. Any other questions about my supposed claim to fame?" I snapped. I didn't know why I was being such a hard bitch all of a sudden but Steve was a touchy subject for me. And at the moment, the guy was all I had left.

"Sorry I..." He started.

"No it's me, it's just a touchy subject for me." I replied. That's as much of an apology as he was getting though.

"Hey, your results." The lackey of the scientist from before ran up and handed us a thin Manila folder with a single piece of paper inside.

He was a sweet boy not much older than myself, tall though. I was lucky I was wearing platforms or I might have felt ridiculous. He smiled at me as I took the folder from his grip and smiled back; smiling though unusual for me, wasn't a once in a lifetime thing.

I opened the folder with both the boy and Coulson leaning in, looking over my shoulder, watching as I read. "I knew it." I said. Reading the information presented before me.

"Well would you look at that." Coulson replied, amused. The boy seemed to have disappeared however Coulson escorted me back to Fury's office just a few hours after he'd sent me fore testing.

* * *

"A match for both?" Fury asked sounding surprised.

"Yes sir." Coulson relied standing ridged on the other side of Fury's desk.

"Told ya." I gloated, throwing the paper coffee cup across the room and into the waste paper basket.

"Well, I guess it's time to uphold my end of the bargain. Captain Rogers gets back from a mission in Budapest at 0600 hours. He'll have some paperwork to fill out and a post mission briefing so I'll set up the meeting for 0900 hours."

"And you don't think he'll want some sleep? No. Set up the meeting for after lunch, that should give him a couple of hours at least." I argued.

"Alright little miss tight schedule, I'll set up the meeting for 1300 hours."

"Deal." I replied. "I'll be back here by 12:30pm tomorrow." I started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Fury asked quirking his eyebrow again.

"I left something at the front desk, gotta go pick it up." I replied continuing out the door and down the stair to the elevator which I took to the ground floor.

* * *

I sighed and kicked off my boots at the front door, staggering across the living room floor and slumping down on the couch with an even bigger sigh. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Someone's home awfully late." a masculine voice sounded from the armchair across from me.

I let out a hushed scream and fell off the couch pulling a handgun from my side, and taking off the safety.

"Easy, easy there Rambo. It's me." The familiar voice hushed.

"Peter what are you doing in my house?" I replied clicking the safety back on.

"Can't a guy visit his best friend to make sure they're okay?" He joked jumping from his spot in the armchair to the couch.

"Not at 11:30 at night they can't." I replied putting the gun away and sitting beside them.

"Aunt May hadn't seen you in a while and got worried. I said I'd stay over tonight to keep her mind at ease." Peter explained sighing and hunching over his knees.

"You know, you're still in your Spidey getup. You might want to go get changed before the pizza guy gets here." I laughed.

"Awww yus. Team American Spider back in action." He called as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Hey, what do you want on?" I yelled after him.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied coming back down the stairs in his pyjamas rubbing at the oil, grease and dirt off his face with a wet towel.

"Meat lovers, got it. What did you do this time?" I gestured to his face.

"Minor car pile up." he shrugged.

* * *

"Paul!" I yelled opening the door to reveal our usual pizza guy. He'd been our usual pizza guy since I'd accidentally told him I loved him after accepting the pizza and Peter had specifically requested him every time since. (I get very emotional around food.)

"Good to see you again, been awhile since you ordered two large meatlovers with hot sauce."

"Too long." Peter nodded grabbing the boxes and eating a slice as he walked away. I paid Paul and chased after Peter before he could eat all the grub.

"Wat goovy d'yu wan wach?" Peter said while stuffing his face.

"Depends, what movie do you want to watch?" I replied more eloquently.

"Anything that isn't one of those crappy chick flicks and rom coms Gwen makes me watch." Peter replied going slightly green at the thought.

"How about die zombies die?" I asked chugging the soda out of the bottle.

"We watched that last time."

"Okay, Back from the Dead III?"

"Nah, let's watch Honey I cooked the kids." Marvelous. The comedy about cannibals that takes the piss out of the Honey I shrunk the kids movie.

"Deal. But you make the Popcorn." I agreed. I always burn them, like I'm not kidding, I almost set the microwave on fire.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have to call the fire department. I'll make the popcorn, you get the candy."

* * *

"Hey, rise and shine snotball." Peter said nudging me with his foot.

"Nice to see you too butthole." I rubbed my eyes

"That's Sir Butthole the Third, to you, peasant." He corrected waving his arms around dramatically.

"Clean up time?" I yawned still curled up in the nest of pillows and blankets from the previous night.

He nodded and pulled the doona out from under me. "Hey, the faster we get this done the better. Aunt May is making breakfast."

I was not a stranger to one of Aunt May's home cooked meals. She was a fantastic cook, until it came to meatloaf. Any time Peter stayed over at mine the next morning I was dragged down the street in my pyjamas.

* * *

"Ah, good to see you again. It's been a while, I was beginning to forget what you looked like." Aunt May stood in the kitchen frying up bacon and pancakes dressed in her nightgown and tied up in a bathrobe looking like she'd slept for thousands of years. She turned away from the stove to receive a kiss on the cheek from Peter and wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. For a petite woman she was surprisingly strong.

"It's been too long Aunt May." I replied when I'd gotten my breath back.

We went through breakfast like nothing had changed, with Peter getting scolded by his aunt every five minutes for eating like a pig and Aunt May asking me about my schooling.

I'd known Peter since I was 6, and any time Aunt May asked me about how we were doing in class or what we were up to I always had to come up with a quick excuse, because usually, we were up to no good. Don't get me wrong, we weren't anything like Flash but we certainly weren't the good little students like Gwen.

There was Peter, skateboarding through the halls even though he knew better, and me, letting the frogs from biology loose in the girls' locker room.

Aunt May left to go get ready for the day and left Peter and I to do the dishes. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well I managed to get Fury to listen to me last night and he set up a meeting for me at 1." I replied glaring at a water spot on the glass.

"That's great. I was hoping something would happen with him. Otherwise we'd have to play the wild card." Peter replied stacking the plates in the cupboard.

"The wild card?" I quirked an eyebrow whilst intensely scrubbing away at one of the glasses.

"Tony Stark. You know, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Peter listed taking the glass from me.

"Right, I imagine he'd be as good a help as Fury." I laughed draining the sink.

"Well I imagine he'd have your clearance done faster and have set up a meeting months ago." Peter argued.

"Then why didn't we go to him first?" I laughed.

"Fury is his boss and in charge of like world security, it'd sound better. Plus Steve works there." I sighed.

"So what are doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

"I figured I'd go see Gwen, haven't seen her in a while 'cause of the Spidey business." He explained as I turned slightly green at the thought. It was no secret Gwen and I didn't get along.


	2. I found a Capsicle

"You're early." Coulson commented as I arrived at 11:59am precisely 1/2 an hour and 30 seconds before I said I'd be there.

"It took less time at the reception desk than I imagined." I replied slumping into a chair beside him.

"Why did you come so early anyway?" Coulson asked curiously.

"Well if he comes early, we can start early, but I tried to make sure he actually got some sleep if he needed it. I doubt he'd sleep on the trip back from buda-wherever the hell he went." I walked over to the high-tech vending machine against the wall and drummed out a carefully crafted pattern on the side and pressed the buttons 'long black' and 'sugar'. Coulson watched in awe as it poured me a coffee without need of payment.

"So much for high tech machinery." I snorted blowing on my hot coffee.

"How'd you do that?" Coulson asked surprised.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I giggled and sat in a comfortable silence until he got a phone call and had to rush off.

But just as he left Rogers arrived; early, just as I'd expected. However I didn't expect my own reaction when I saw him. My face paled, palms got sweaty and I felt faint. I looked at my great grandfather as the realization dawned on me that my entire future depended on this first meeting going well.

As if seeing me go suddenly pale he shot a smile towards me which I found oddly comforting. All thoughts of _'what if he doesn't like me?'_ &amp; _'what if he doesn't want me?' _went out the window and my panic subsided.

Steve approached and put a hand out towards me to shake. I wiped my hand on my shirt to get rid of the sweat and shook his hand with a firm grip, something he was surprised with. But then again if I had super human strength I'd be pretty confused if someone could almost match my handshake strength capacity.

"So can I call you Bonnie, or should I call you Miss Carter?" Steve smiled again and I swear to god any time he did I had confidence as hard as a rock. I could do anything.

"Bonnie is fine." I replied warmly.

"You know Fury told me a lot about you. He said," Steve started.

"Now if he said I'm a bad mouthed teen, with a poor work ethic and no ambition I'm going to have to assume he's in cahoots with my father." I cut him off with a joke, causing him to chuckle.

"Actually he said you're a very smart and brave girl. You know, you're one of the few people that can hold your own against the guy." he replied in a complimentary manner.

"I like to think I'm a pretty persuasive person." I replied smirking. I could use that to my advantage.

"Want to go get lunch?" Steve asked looking at his watch and checking the time.

"If you think you can cope with my enormous appetite." I snorted giving a hair flip and walking towards the elevator, my head held high.

"Somehow I think I'll manage." He smiled knowingly, as if thinking of his own appetite. "Hey, I had a jacket like that once." Steve looked at my tattered leather jacket fondly.

I snorted again and took it off. "This is yours." I showed him the label that had 'Rogers' embroidered on it.

"Should have guessed." He replied pressing the button for the ground floor in the lift.

* * *

"Quite an appetite you have there." Steve commented as my order arrived.

"I could say the same to you. And here I was thinking the only people with appetites the size of small school buses were Peter and I." I replied looking at his plate.

"Who's Peter?" Steve asked with a knowing smile.

"A boy I grew up with." I stopped eating and took a sip of pop. "We've been neighbors since my parents moved us from Brooklyn to Forrest Hills, Queens when I was 6."

"Just neighbors?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"And he's been my best friend ever since." I laughed. For a while we ate in silence before Steve spoke up again.

"You know, Fury never told me why you wanted to meet me."

"Slow down there buddy, if I tell you now you'll loose that big appetite of yours. As much as I'd love to say this was just a social call, it's also something slightly more important."

Steve nodded. "Alright, after lunch we'll go for a walk before heading back to headquarters and you can talk freely."

* * *

"Bonnie I am flattered you spent so much time to track me down but is there a particular reason you did so? Anything you wanted to tell me?" Steve pushed as we took a walk through the park. Though our stroll was anything but leisurely.

I sighed. "Yeah. I uh."

"You can tell me you know. You're all the family have so believe me, I want to help." Steve spoke with such sincerity, and I wanted to believe him so badly, but my whole world has been turned upside down lately.

"Well my parents, your grandchildren, had an accident. And I'm supposed to pick a guardian to look after me as they never allocated one. And the only relatives we have left alive are you and Great Grandma Margret and I love her to bits but she's old and I could ask her to do this and I mean I could have chose to stay with Peter and his aunt but things are difficult enough for them as it is, after his uncle Ben was shot. So, I mean, I, it's a big ask and I wouldn't be asking if I didn't have to.." Steve cut off my rumblings with a smile.

"Hey, I get it. You need someone to be your guardian until they get better. I can do that. No problem."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"If you want me to be your guardian then I will." He looked me in the eye and nodded As my facial expressions questioned his honesty.

A tear dropped from my face. I do try to keep my emotions in check but I couldn't help it. Following the first one many other tears spilled from my eyes and I sobbed.

"Uh, I'm not that bad am I?" His face fell.

"No that's not it. I just, I spent the last two months thinking you'd say no, so I wasn't expecting you to say yes. It's just a little overwhelming that's all. I'm sorry." I blubbered, trying to wipe away tears.

"Hey, kid, it's okay." He soothed, I really admire Steve. He's never met me before in his life, and yet he really wants to help and look after me. He really is everything my Great Grandma Margret and Gabe said.

He leaned down to my height and wiped away some of my tears. I totally lost it and flung my arms around him. "Sorry." I said regaining control of myself. "I assure you I'm not usually a blubbering mess."

Steve laughed. "Crying doesn't make you weak, it means you been strong for too long."

* * *

"So what did Ms. Carter want?" Fury asked as we stepped back onto his floor.

"Her parents were in an accident. She has to choose a guardian to look after her until things get better. I'm her last living relative besides Peggy." Steve answered honestly as I did my trick with the vending machine again, only this time for a bottle of pop.

"Hey how did you get that?" Fury asked me as I walked back over to them.

"There's a vending machine right over there." I replied pointing behind me.

"Yes I know that, but you need an agents card to get into it. Last time I checked you're not an agent. How did you get that?" He repeated.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I replied with a laugh pulling a bottle opener off my key ring to open my soda.

"Why I oughta" he started angrily before composing himself.

"So I see you got mainly Peggy's genetics." Rodgers changed the subject.

"I wouldn't say that." I replied taking my shoes off and standing beside him. Fury stood around 6ft 2, and Steve around 6ft where as I stood between them at 4ft 8. "Apparently I got my height from your side of the family."

Steve stood there looking at me for a moment before trying really hard not to laugh. "Go ahead, laugh. I'm pretty used to being short."

And just as I said that both Nick and Steve burst out laughing so hard, for a while no sound came out. I rolled my eyes and began drinking my pop. I slipped my shoes on and tapped my foot impatiently on the ground before they eventually stopped cackling.

"So do you need guardianship forms?" Fury asked out of breath. Steve nodded with a smile but still unable to speak. "I'll send some over in a few days."

* * *

"So did you want a couple days to get things sorted out or?" Steve asked almost awkwardly. It's funny, he'd been so nice to me but I forget he's still struggling to cope with the 21st century.

"Um, if you give me your address I can be there later this evening. I have a few things I have to take care of first."

Steve nodded. "Alright, that gives me time to set up a place." He took out a notebook from his pocket and wrote down a street name and number before tearing out the page.

"Alright, I'll see you later. And thanks again by the way." I waved him of before taking the subway to the skate park and found Peter just where I expected him to be.

"PETER!" I screamed from the edge as he started on the half pipe. He heard me yelling at him and almost fell off. He looked around and found me, skating over when he was done.

"Sup Bonnie?" He asked standing his board up beside him.

"The deal fell through." I squealed. "He agreed to be my guardian."

"Bonnie! That's fantastic!" Peter picked me up and spun me around.

"Also I need your help moving things."

"Ahh so that's the real reason you're here."

"No, I wanted to steal your skateboard too." I laughed, grabbed it out of his hands and hit the ramps. Peter taught me when we were kids, I wasn't as good as he was but I wasn't half bad. In return for him teaching me to skateboard I taught him how to dance in order to impress girls. At the moment he was only using his skills to make Gwen swoon but I can't complain. At least he's using them.

He watched me with his arms folded, rather amused at how good I'd gotten. All was going well until I skated back over to him, hit a notch in the sidewalk and flew off the board. Peter stopped the board with his foot and held out his arms just as I landed in them.

I waved my own arms dramatically "Its all about a big finish." Peter laughed at my antics and set me down on the ground.

"So, big finish, shall we head home and move some of your stuff?"

"Alright, let's go." I always loved this part. Walking out of sight Peter pulled off his jeans and hoodie and pulled his mask on. As usual he was already wearing his suit under his clothes. He stuffed his things in his back pack and strapped his skateboard to it. He held out and arm to me and I wrapped mine around his chest. One of his arms locked me in place and the other he used to shoot a web off into the sky and into a building. We hurtled off the ground and I gripped on so tight he was able to use both arms freely without the worry of dropping me.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm carrying all this?" Peter asked with three boxes stacked up in his arms, while I held the paper Steve gave me, checking buildings for numbers.

"What are you complaining about? I'm carrying two of the boxes and a duffle bag. If it bothers you do much, you have your skateboard." I scolded.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." He said thinking for a moment before putting the boxes down. He pulled some rope from his backpack (which I chose not to ask about.) and tied four of the boxes to it. Leaving me with one box and he took my duffle.

"Hey it's Stark Tower." Peter gasped looking up at the building in awe.

"I think he renamed that to the Avengers Tower after the Loki incident." I corrected him. "Oh my god you have to be kidding." I said gasping.

"What?" He asked taking his eyes off the tower for a second.

"The address Steve gave me. This is where he lives."

"Are you kidding?" Peter asked grabbing the paper. "He does." he confirmed.

A chubby security guard came out if the building and headed straight for us. "Can I help you kids?" He asked, sounding bossy but genuine.

"Yeah, um my name is Bonnie Carter, we're looking for the residence of Steve Rogers." I said with confidence.

"Alright, I don't know anything about this. But, how about you wait in reception while I make a few calls?" He asked looking like, he actually wanted to help. He lead us to some chairs inside where Peter slumped straight down into one. The security guy shook my hand and introduced himself as Happy, Head of Security.

A few moments later he began walking over to us with another man and a woman. "Holy shit." Peter spoke as he turned around and noticed them.

"What?" I asked pulling out a compact mirror to look behind me.

"That's Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." Peter explained grabbing a news paper from the table and pretending to read it.

They approached us and Peter continued to pretend he was reading the news paper. I shut my mirror and acted bored as they stood in front of us.

"Honored guest, and company." Tony gestured to Peter and I as Peter folded his news paper and I stood up. "Tony Stark." He shook my hand.

"Bonnie Carter, this is Peter." I gave him a firm handshake and introduced my friend.

The woman next to us shook my hand as Stark moved on to Peter. "Pepper Potts." She was a very polite woman, soft hands and a warm, genuine smile.

"Tony Stark." Peter repeated shaking hands with him.

"Peter." Tony followed.

"Parker." He replied. He shook Pepper's hand as well before Stark began to speak again.

"Steve told us you were coming. Unfortunately he got called out to work but should be back in a few hours. Come on up and we'll show you your floor." Pepper explained while Tony looked at Peter in a way that was a little terrifying.

"Say Peter, do you like Science?"

"Uh, yeah.." Peter replied, feeling a little uncomfortable under Stark's stare.

I picked up the box I had placed on the floor while we waited and was about to head for the lift but Pepper stopped me. "Don't worry about that, Tony will get it."

"Yeah no problem." He replied tuning back into our conversation. I handed him the box and his eyes bulged out of his head as his body sank with the weight. "Jesus, what's in here?"

"Just all the equipment from my secret meth lab." I replied sarcastically.

Happy moved in like he was going to arrest me but Pepper put a hand on his shoulder. "Happy, she was joking." Happy nodded and then took off to scold some people who weren't wearing their name badges.

We walked towards the elevator with Tony struggling with the cardboard box he was carrying and Peter was wheeling four of them and the duffle on his skateboard.

"Jarvis" Tony grunted. "Floor 35 please."

"Certainly sir." The elevator replied.

"Is your elevator talking?" I asked a little confused.

"That's Jarvis, Tony's AI." Pepper explained, not really making things easier for me but I nodded anyway.

* * *

"Um wow." I said as I stood in the room Tony guided me to.

Stark just laughed. "Peter put down the boxes in here, we're going shopping!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"I would but I have a date tonight." Peter replied putting the boxes into my new room.

"Traitor!" I called after him as we went into the elevator.

"Well I guess it's just you and me kid." Stark said asking Jarvis to take us to the underground garage.

"You two have fun." Pepper called after us with a kind laugh.

* * *

"So, where to first my fine friend?" Tony asked as he sped along the streets if New York in his red Ferrari. I didn't know much about cars but I could tell who made it. And Tony being a billionaire could definitely afford it. "Clothing stores or furniture?"

"Let's go with furniture." I replied without thinking.

"Brilliant!" He yelled zipping in and out of traffic over taking people as he went. Tony seemed to like speeding and at this point I was glad I had a seat-belt.

Tony took me to an expensive looking furniture store and as I was looking around, they actually had some pretty neat stuff. I wasn't really expecting them to have anything I'd like. I selected a black bed frame, black desk, black full length mirror and two black nightstands.

"Like black do you?" Tony asked sarcastically, paying for it as I sat on the counter.

"I just have an idea in my head." I replied while he nodded, as if knowing what that felt like.

We got some red carpet and some red and black sheets from the store next door and a crap tonne of pillows. Tony having taken the two seater Ferrari, had all the things we bought delivered to his building by that evening.

Tony was a strange guy. He liked taking me shopping, not just for furniture but for clothes and shoes too. It was like he just enjoyed having a good time and spending money was his way of doing it.

He was actually surprised at my clothing choices, no girly, frilly, pink things. But that didn't mean no dresses or skirts. These were just cooler and more badass. I just bought probably the most expensive pair of already ripped jeans I'll ever own but to hell with it. I was starting to think just like Stark. I had enough clothes to go three weeks without having to do any washing and enough accessories to fill a treasure chest. Don't even get me started on the shoes.

Although Tony did ask why I was buying so many pairs of the same shoe, but I told him he'd just have to wait and see. He was right to ask though, who needed 20 pairs of plain black platformed converse. I got a few knee length pairs too.

"We ready to go princess?" Tony asked checking the parking meter.

"One more thing." I replied looking in the direction of an art store. He nodded and tossed the bags in the trunk before slipping a quarter in the machine. I swear to Thor he almost skipped to the next place I wanted to visit.

Not ten minutes later we left with a large paper bag stuffed to bursting point and we headed home.

* * *

"You guys have fun?" Pepper asked as we stepped into the same lift as she was in.

"Totally." I grinned, laughing as Tony ran out onto my floor calling out to Pepper as he did.

"Can't talk now Pepper I'm on a roll."

"You know, going shopping with him was kind of odd."

"Tony would have loved to have a daughter. He's probably just pushing all his parental feelings onto you." She explained kindly.

"Any kid of his would be spoiled rotten." I laughed holding just a few of the bags from earlier.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She mused. I followed Tony into my new room and watched him organize and re organize my clothes. First if was in order of color, then stile and then brand name.

"Why not organize by garment type?" I suggested.

"Of course!" He snapped his fingers and hung the jeans then shorts followed by skirts, tops and then dresses. He sat in front of the shoe rack stacking and rearranging their layout while I asked Jarvis (which I found out isn't just in the elevator) if my stuff had arrived. For the moment it was just wall paint, carpet and carpet underlay, which was totally okay.

* * *

"Do you smell paint fumes?" I asked Tasha as I stepped into my apartment.

"Did Stark say anything about redecorating?" She asked me getting a little suspicious.

"Not in my apartment, no." I replied walking further into the room. I saw Tasha's head turn towards the spare bedroom and just as she did, we heard childlike giggling.

"Okay, things just got creepy." She responded as we walked into the spare bedroom to find Bonnie and Tony painting the walls black.

"Bonnie, Stark." I greeted.

"Steve!" They yelled in synchronization as they turned around covered in paint.

"Bonnie got here early so we went shopping!" He bellowed enthusiastically.

"It was a lot more fun than I thought." Bonnie confirmed from in top of Tony's shoulders, continuing to paint the top of the wall.

* * *

"Grab a brush guys and join the fun." Tony pointed to a pile of brushes and tin of paint. Steve took off his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt on top of his blue jeans, he picked up a roller without a fuss and started painting.

"I'll pass." the red haired woman replied, pulling out a dust mask from god knows where and sat down in the hallway, picking up a book from on top of one of the boxes of stuff I brought with me when I arrived.

"Any particularly reason we're painting everything black?" Steve asked finishing the wall he was working on.

"I had an idea." I replied climbing off Tony's shoulders.

"Hey Tasha, you wanna order pizza?" The woman on the floor got up and walked into the center of the apartment to make a call. She came back a moment later with the land line to ask what we all wanted.

"Hey Stark, Steve, what do you want on?" She called.

"Hamburger!" Tony called.

"What, are you 12?" she asked disapprovingly. "Steve, usual pepperoni?"

He nodded. "Alright that's a pepperoni, a hamburger, a meat lovers and what do you want kid?"

"Wait, you like meat lovers? Put me down for a slice of that action." Meat lovers, that was Peter and I's favorite.

"Alright, hamburger, pepperoni and 2 meat lovers. Got it." She confirmed as she made the call.

* * *

"You know Tony when I asked if you could help her get setup I didn't mean buy her an entire bedroom set and new wardrobe." Steve started munching on Peperoni pizza.

"I know, I just like the kid. And that boyfriend of hers likes science." He grinned.

I started choking. "Boyfriend?"

"He's not?" Stark asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "No, god no. I've known Peter since I was 6. He's my neighbor."

"Uh huh." He nodded looking amused.

"Anyway, he has a girlfriend." I said looking down. I liked Peter, he was my best friend for god's sake. It just annoyed me that Gwen seemed to hate me for no reason.

"Ah there we go." Tony laughed.

"Thought as much." Tasha said swallowing. "What's she like anyway?"

"I don't know." I replied with a sigh. "He certainly seems to like her, I however don't. Ever since I met her she's had some vendetta against me."

"So she's a total bitch." Tasha confirmed.

For most of the conversation Steve stayed quiet, listening, keen to get to know me but he didn't really have a contribution to the topic. "Maybe she's just jealous." He said finally.

"Psh yeah, like that's it." I downed my glass of soda.

"He could be right." Tasha agreed.

"Yeah she'd probably be fine with Peter's best friend being a guy but as a girl, you're a potential threat." Stark explained.

"Right, so she's jealous of me because she thinks there's a possibility of Peter and I getting together? That's awkward 'cause he's like my brother." I replied picking at my pizza, peeling off the cheese and toppings.

"She doesn't know that." Stark argued.

"Okay so a recap, Gwen hate me because she thinks Peter and I are Jamie and Cersei Lannister." I took a sip from my glass as the room went silent. Tasha and Tony exchanged looks and began to snigger and Steve just looked up looking awfully confused.

* * *

"Well I would help, but really, this isn't my forte. I think it's better to let Stark do his work." I replied sitting next to Tasha on the couch while Steve and Tony started trying to lay the new carpeting in my room.

"Yeah, yeah you know I would too, but, I don't want to." Tasha agreed picking up the book from before.

Steve sighed and went back into my room to figure it out with Tony. You'd think between the two of them at least one could do it.

"See Tony, this is why we don't pretend we know everything in front of the guy who tried to help you." I said leaning on the doorway.

"You mean you had someone to show you how to do this and you ignored them?" Steve asked on his knees staring at Tony with astonishment and his arms folded.

"Maybe." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, I guess you'd better fix it." I laughed. "Why not ask Pepper if she knows, or call Bruce. He seems like the sensible one out of the two of you."

"Hey!" He called like a child.

"How did you know about Bruce?" Steve asked.

"You forget about the whole, Avengers Assemble to try and stop Loki from destroying New York thing? Everyone knows about poor Bruce. Actually, he's one of Peter's favorite scientists."

"Yeah I'm just going to call Bruce all the way from New York when he's god knows where. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'm gonna call Bruce." Stark ran off into the elevator and disappeared somewhere downstairs.

Steve walked back into the living room with me and slumped down onto the couch picking up a newspaper. Tasha gave me a knowing look before getting up and following me back to my room.

"Amazing how not one of them could figure it out." She almost laughed as she took the Stanley knife and cut the underlay to the size of the room. She did the same with the carpet as I started laying blocks of wood with nails poking out on the floor. We rolled the underlay and walked inside the room, me on one side, her on the other. Slowly we unrolled it until it was in the room perfectly. We did the same with the carpet and walked back into the living room where Tasha resumed reading her book. Well, my book but whatever.

Tony came running back up into the apartment and through to the bedroom. 'Uh huh, uh huh, okay, got it, uh huh, yep." He all but yelled into the phone.

"Steve!" He yelled. "If you knew how to do it, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Wasn't me." Rogers replied folding his paper in half.

"Romanoff." His eyes narrowed and he glared at Tasha.

"Hey, Bonnie helped too." She replied.

He looked at me with a face that said betrayal and I couldn't stop myself from giggling manically.

* * *

I don't know how late we stayed up last night but it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that we finished. Tony our resident genius, wasn't so good with flat pack furniture. He and Steve took to making the bed while Tasha and I made a nightstand each and moved onto the desk. On the wardrobe side of the bedroom we placed the desk next to a nightstand and then the bed frame. On the other side we put a floor length mirror after the second nightstand.

"It's dark in here." Steve commented. Looking around, it was. The walls were black, the furniture was too, the only things that weren't black were the skirting boards, door frames and wardrobe doors. Well and the carpet.

"We didn't get a desk chair." Tony snapped his fingers and hurried off into the lift.

Steve and Tasha dressed the bed while I took to unpacking my boxes. First thing I pulled out was a red and blue lava lamp and put it on the nightstand next to the mirror.

"Lots of love, Spider-man?" Tasha read what was written with a black sharpie in poor handwriting on the base after she turned it on.

"What?" I asked with a grin. "You guys aren't the only superheros I know." I shrugged it off and put a picture of me and my mother on the nightstand next to it. I pulled open the bottom left desk drawer and quickly filled it with every photo album I had and closed it, composing myself.

I decided on a different box. This one was filled with my books. I opened the little door on the bedside table in front of me and filled it with books. I had a lot of those, I liked to read.

I had planned to put more books on the top shelf of my closet but it was proving difficult even with the platformed shoes. I sighed and took them off. Tasha raised an eyebrow at me as I descended about 8 inches. I picked up the bedside table, which was now filled with books and put it in front of the wardrobe.

"Isn't that heavy?" Steve asked, also quirking a brow.

"No." I shrugged, picking up the box with the rest of my books and stacking them on the top shelf. When I was done I jumped down and started hanging pictures and posters from box no.3.

This was my idea. Paint the walls a simple, plain colour and then cover them in vibrant posters and pictures full of life. Tony came back in wheeling a desk chair and dodged the rogue nightstand. Steve placed it back where it was supposed to be and seemed surprised at it's weight.

"Where'd that chair come from?" Tasha asked as Tony as he sat in it spinning around lazily.

"Dunno but someone is going to come to work tomorrow to find they don't have a chair." He replied coming to a halt. "Hey!" he yelled and leapt from the chair.

"What?" Tasha asked annoyed.

"And keep it down, it's late." Steve added.

"Where'd you get this picture?" He turned to me.

"Uh" I looked at him wondering what the hell he meant. Tasha flicked the light switch, making the room far too bright.

"Where, did you get, this picture?" He asked again.

"Oh that, that was my Great Grandma's." I replied not really getting it. The picture was of Howard Stark, Margret Carter and Gabe Jones.

"Oh, now I get it. Hey, you know my great grandma and your dad were friends back in the day." I walked over to my photo album drawer and handed him one of the older books. He proceeded to sit down and flick through the pages.

I decided I'd had enough for the night and went through to the living room to channel surf.


	3. Grave turn of events

When I woke up I saw an odd sight. Well only odd because I woke up to see Black Widow hanging from the ceiling, still reading the book from last night. Steve was in the kitchen cooking and Tony was nowhere in sight. There was however a new face in the room. Unfortunately it was Fury.

"What did I do this time?" I asked slumping down in one of the dining chairs.

"Nothing. I just brought over some of the forms Steve needs to sign to be a temporary guardian."

"Temporary." I nodded rubbing my eye. "Guardian." I repeated. "OH!" I yelled and snapped my fingers processing what he was saying.

"Which reminds me, do you have a minute?" Fury asked standing up and heading towards the door.

I nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

"We intercepted a phone call this morning from the the medium security home for the criminally insane to your high school today." Fury folded his arms in front of him.

"Uh huh." I responded, not sure exactly where he was going with this but I was pretty sure.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked me.

"No not really." I replied.

"Now I understand why you wouldn't want to say anything - especially in front of Mr. Rogers - however, as head of security these are things I need to know. S.H.I.E.L.D has taken over contact with the home from now on, to keep things, 'under raps'."

"Uhhh thanks.."

"Your father requested to see you, do you accept?" He asked me, almost softly.

When he said that I shook my head vigorously. "No. No I can't. No I, no." I stuttered.

"We did some research into the issue, I was especially curious to find out why it was your father was in there in the fist place." He explained. "You should tell Steve that your arrangement needs to be something slightly more permanent."

"Are you serious!?" I asked in a hushed yell. "No way! Yeah sure I want to be here alright but you know what, I can't exactly say, 'Yeah, you're grandson was in a car crash with his wife and the death of her drove him insane and caused him to go berserk destroying the town and almost blowing my neighborhood to smithereens. Also I need you to permanently adopt me even though we've never met before ever.'"

"I wouldn't put it like that no. But he does have a right to know." Fury responded solemnly.

"I know." I sighed. (I seemed to be doing a lot of that as of late.) "I know, but I can't. I can't I don't know why I can't, but it's hard. And I don't want someone else to tell him because I know he's going to say, 'why didn't you tell me?'. And it's so damn hard. I wish I could."

"Either you tell him, or I will. I'll keep my mouth shut, give you till the weekend but after that, I'll be the one to tell him." Fury said finally. I nodded. He was right, and this could be the push I needed.

* * *

"Where did Fury go?" Steve asked holding the frying pan he was just cooking with and a spatula in his hands.

"He said he had to speak with Bonnie. They stepped outside a moment ago." I replied flipping off the roof.

"Oh. What did he want with her?" Steve asked sounding even more confused.

"I don't know," I replied slowly. "I assume it was something to do with the adoption."

"Adoption?" Steve spluttered. "I thought I was just looking after her for a while?"

"Yeah that. Whatever those forms were for. Anyway, don't freak out so much. You'd make a good Dad."

"Except she's my great grand daughter and I'm 95." He replied bitterly.

"Amazing, you don't look a day over 25. Shape up Steve. She needs you to be her Dad right now. She needs a father figure to keep her strong and standing tall. She's been standing on her own for too long." I scolded.

"Tasha, it's not that I don't want to be, she's a good kid."

"But?"

"But I have no experience with this. I don't want to screw the kid's life up worse than it is." He explained with torment in his eyes.

"Did you have any experience in battle when you marched over enemy lines and rescued all those troops? Did you have experience in leading troops when you lead the Howling Commandos or when the Avengers saved New York?" I lectured.

"Well no, but this is different." He argued.

"No Steve it's not. You told me when you first me her and she told you what she needed, she cried. If you can make her stop crying when she's sad and smile when she's down that's all there is too it."

* * *

I backed against the wall. Damn it. I was crying in front of the supers again. My family did great things. Sadly, my family also did horrible things. And I can always remember the good things but the bad, cloud my view and make it harder to carry on. I flung open the apartment door when Fury was gone and ran inside.

"Steve!" I blubbered and ran into his arms.

"What did Fury do now?" Tasha moaned. "He was never good with kids." She shook her head.

Steve set down his frying pan and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back and told me it was okay. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

"I haven't been honest with you." I started. My head ached from the crying and my eyes stung from the salt. "The situation with my parents, it's worse than told you." I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"How bad is it?" He asked with sad eyes.

I couldn't answer. I shook my head. I went back to smooshing my face into his chest and clinging to him like a hipster to a snap-back.

He shushed me and stroked my hair. "It's okay, we'll get through this."

Eventually we sat down to eat our breakfast and surprisingly it was actually still rather warm. After that someone suggested I take a shower and get cleaned up. I don't remember who. Somehow we borrowed one of Tony's cars. We asked Pepper I think. I don't remember seeing Tony since last night. Steve let me drive, I had my license so it was okay but still, he was letting me drive an expensive car and we just met.

"Why are we here Bonnie?" Steve asked as I lead him through the cemetery.

I plonked down next to a grave. "When my parents had the accident. It wasn't recent. I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was. I guess I never really got over it."

"Bonnie, who's grave is this?" Steve asked more seriously.

"When I was 14 my parents went out driving one day. It was a Sunday, no bad weather nothing particularly unusual either. There was an accident. I don't know exactly what happened but dad was driving and he lost control of the car and they drove into the lake." I explained running my fingers over the lettering carved into the stone.

"We were on vacation at the time, we went with Peter's family. I was with them and we got a call. My mother drowned. She couldn't get out fast enough but he could." I sniffed, wiping my face.

"We went back to New York for the funeral but the guilt began to eat away at him. He felt it was all his fault that it happened, but no matter how many times you told him it was an accident, fate, he could never believe it. Eventually it drove him insane." I sniffed. I was crying again, but not heavy this time.

"He was hard to manage but I was able to deal with it. Eventually though, he began to act out. Things got really, really bad and he started dabbling with home made explosives. He almost took down the whole neighborhood." I swallowed. There was a lump in my throat that was making it ache and it felt like my esophagus was made of sand paper.

"Bonnie I.." He started but his words fell short.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this about your own grandchild and I'm sorry I never told you the truth when you first agreed to look after me. The courts gave me 3 months to choose a guardian or they would put me in the foster system, which was why I tried so hard to find you. It took me so long to find you that I guess I built up this fear inside me that you wouldn't want me and that once you heard what had happened you would want nothing to do with me." I wiped my eyes again.

"I guess I forgot that you weren't that kind of person. I think even if you didn't want to look after me, you'd still do it because it was the right thing to do and I want you to know that whatever the reason you said yes, even if I can only stay with you for a while I will always be able to remember that you did say yes. And you told me you wanted me around. And after these last few years, that's made me the happiest girl in the world. So thank you Steve, thank you."

"Uh..." he started. "Okay, I'm not really acquainted with the whole fatherhood thing. And you're a good kid, you're family. I'd always help you out if you need it. So I'm going to do my best, and I hope that's okay."

"I'm very happy to hear that." I smiled.

* * *

_"So, did you tell him?"_

"Fury how in god's name did you get this number?"

_"I'm Nick J. Fury, I know everything."_

"Right. And yes I did. He took it well and is happy to be my full time guardian."

_"I have a few questions for you also, not urgent but I am curious. When you get settled swing by my office so we can have a chat."_

"Okay then.."

* * *

"Who was that?" Steve asked from the kitchen furiously looking at a microwave roast.

"Fury, he wanted to ask me about my father." I replied honestly, though skipping over a few details.

"It figures he'd find out. You okay kid?" He asked looking at me with concerned grey eyes.

"Yeah, it's cool. Hey what are you doing with that?" I changed the subject watching him flip it over and over.

"I'm just going to put it out there that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this."

"You're a smart guy, you'll figure it eventually. That is, if I don't throw that crap out before you can."

"Crap?"

"Microwave foods, conveniently full of chemicals that will slowly kill you in a cute plastic container which can be nuked in a special little box we keep in the kitchen." I explained. "I can cook you know. As can you when it's not this stuff."

I pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer and ruled up a seven day schedule with three slots a day. I marked in take out night and rotated our names around the grid. "This is a cooking roster. When we're both around this is how we'll do things."

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned staggering into the bright hallway of Steve's apartment and made my way to the kitchen. God I hate Mondays.

"What are you doing up so early?" Steve asked me sounding surprised.

"School." I replied gruffly and got a bowl from the cupboard.

"Right." He nodded as I poured some cereal. "Need a lift?" He asked as I sat down beside him munching on the crunchy Cheerios, resting the bowl on my knees with my feet on the chair.

"Uhh, I guess. I mean I could take the subway. I used to walk with Peter but we're not neighbors anymore." I replied waking up more as the cool milk traveled down my throat.

"Alright. I'm going to go take a shower. Let me know when you need to leave." He agreed and left the room. I nodded even though he couldn't see me and got up to clean my cereal mess. Well, wash the dishes. I didn't exactly make much mess with cereal.

I put the bowl and spoon away before going back to my room to pick out an outfit. Let's just say I'm glad it was Tony who organized my wardrobe otherwise I'd have just left it all in a pile on the floor. I grabbed a ripped pair of blue skinny jeans and a black v-necked t-shirt and laid them on the bed beside a black and red set of lace undergarments. I chucked a set of tie dyed socks across the room and picked up a set of plat formed combat boots that went to shin height. I walked into my adjoining bathroom and stripped for a shower. Ten minutes later I stepped out, wrapped myself in a fluffy red towel and scrubbed away at my teeth with a fresh toothbrush. I sprayed on some deodorant labeled Sexy, which, today was just the confidence boost I needed. I quickly dried myself, careful not to snag the towel threads on my belly stud and threw on my clothes.

On my way out of my room I picked up my school bag which I'd eventually uncovered from all the boxes and the tattered, brown jacket that used to belong to Steve. I yawned coming out of the hallway to the living room, where I met my great grandfather who had his keys in his hands, ready to go. He was dressed in civvies which I assumed were his normal get up and wore a jacket that was an un tattered version of mine.

We took the elevator to the lobby and descended the stairs to a different parking garage than Tony's. There was a few different vehicles in here and I wondered which one we would be taking. At the very end of the garage, my eyes met with the most exciting thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. A shiny Harley Davidson sat before me in dim light, smirking in all it's glory (you know, if motorcycles could smirk.).

"You okay with bikes?" He asked looking almost nervous at my pending reply.

I didn't say anything. I looked at him with an insane grin and vigorously nodded. I had always wanted to ride one of these. He handed me a helmet and I strapped it on, ready for action.

I felt the wind fly through me as we tore along the Tarmac and my blond locks whipping me in the face. I didn't even mind, although I had to keep my mouth shut in case of bugs. He parked right out the front of Midtown High and allowed me to get off the bike. I handed him my helmet and awkwardly ran my fingers through my hair.

I smiled warmly at him before turning to leave. "Hey." He called. I spun back around to face his awkward but friendly face. "Did you need lunch money?"

"Nah." I responded rubbing the back of my neck. "Stark beat you to it. He topped up my lunch card so much I could feed an army for the next decade." I gave him a goofy, awkward grin.

He smiled back and wished me good luck for the day.

* * *

I watched her walk towards the school, the start of the new year beginning and summer just finishing. A tall boy, built thick with muscles came up to her and tussled her hair before slinging an arm around her shoulders.

For a moment I thought it might have been her friend Peter. But my mind was changed as she lifted his arm off of her and stared, arms folded, glaring at him.

"What do you want Flash?" She snapped angrily at him.

"What, no 'hello Flash, how are you'?" He asked, his grin annoying me.

"Listen up Flash, you wanna talk, fine. But make it quick and direct to the point. I don't have all day and I've already made it clear I don't like you." She glowered at him.

"Hey, is this about Parker?" He asked sounding annoyed she was being so blunt.

"Go away Flash." Bonnie replied flipping her blond curls over her shoulder and storming away from him, inside the building.

The supposed Flash, tailed her inside until her found somebody more interesting to bother. He threw a basket ball at a tall and slender boy with brow hair, slightly up and to the left of her. The basketball flushed past her and she whipped out a fist, knocking the ball off into the garden, where he had to chase it to the road side. When he turned Bonnie was already gone.

I smirked at her antics, not taking any of the boy's crap. I put away Carter's helmet and rode back to Avenger's tower to work out for a while before work.

* * *

"Bonnie, do you want to tell me why you're here?" The vice principal asked from the other side of the desk paying little attention to Steve.

"You know why I'm here, you were the one who asked me to come." I replied bitterly.

I could feel Steve's gaze on me and I didn't want to turn and see if it was a look of scrutiny or disappointment. I sighed looking at the vice principal once again after paying a great deal of attention to my shoes.

"Alright, would you like to tell your father?" He asked. I winced.

"Steve isn't my father, you know that. You've known that for a while. You're the one who organizes all the meetings with the state home." I glared a hard stony look into his eyes and took a deep breath whilst balling my fists.

"You want to talk about why I'm here, fine. I'm here because some girl lobbed be right in the nose and called me a rather nasty word I wouldn't like to repeat in polite company. I'm here because I blocked her second punch and caught her third in the palm of my hand. I'm here because apparently twisting her arm behind her back and asking her to calm down made her more angry. We're here because even though the broken windows I was thrown through weren't my fault you need somebody to foot the bill." I accused, loosing my cool.


	4. I got suspended on my first day

"Come on, switch with him!" Peter begged. We just got our lab partners and Peter was trying to get Gwen to work with him. There was a big long chain of switching involved and I refused. I'd have to switch with Gordon who was Partnered with Flash and give him my partner, Patricia. Her best friend was working with Peter and and her best friend's Boyfriend was working with Gwen.

"No." I folded my arms.

"Please." He whined.

"Fine." I groaned, giving in. "But next bowling night, you owe me chilli cheese fries." I bargained.

"You do this and I'll buy you chilli cheese fries for the next three bowling nights." He replied.

I tuned around and slumped into my new lab desk. As usual Flash was late so I got my last few minutes of the start of class free.

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us Mr Thompson." Our teacher spoke sarcastically as he stood in the doorway.

He grunted in response and made a beeline for the closest seat. "Mr Thompson, you're partnered with Ms Carter." She directed towards the blond teen, who then hollered and swaggered across the classroom to sit next to me.

"Hey." His whispered to me as I concentrated on the board in front of me.

"I saw you getting off that motorcycle today." He told me, not that I was remotely interested.

"Good for you." I replied, annoyed and scribbling down notes. Science wasn't my best subject, biology was the only one I had a hope at and I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"I thought it was pretty hot." He grinned at me waggling his eyebrows.

I ignored him and went back to taking notes, apparently next class we'd be dissecting a frog. Ahhh the frogs, I had fond memories of those guys.

"Let's just hope we don't have another stunt this year. That's right, looking at you Ms Carter." The teacher looked directly at me and I sunk down in my chair.

"You know," Flash whispered while the teacher wasn't looking. "You're pretty funny. I loved that prank you pulled in the girls locker room with the frogs."

"Thanks." I replied no longer paying attention to the lesson. I began doodling in my book, drawing was something I was quite good at. After many scratches of my pencil on the page a city landscape took place.

Flash looked over at me and then his eyes traveled to my book. "Hey, that's a pretty cool drawing you've got there. You're really good at that kind of stuff."

I turned to look at him this time. The way he said that, he said the things he said so confidently but this time something was up. I looked at him and met his gaze, he actually looked nervous.

"Thanks." I replied, this time, warmly. I smiled at him and then went back to sketching.

The bell rang shortly after and I stalked into the corridor to switch books for next class.

"Hey, you!" A feminine and annoying voice called down the hallway. At first I ignored her and stepped in long strides of the direction to my next class.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Bonnie Carter." The squealing voice called again.

_'Uh oh this can't be good_.' I stopped beside a science classroom checking my hair in the reflection of the windows, pretending not to care. "What do you want Liz?" I replied as she stood inches away from me.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She snapped. '_Ahh she's mad about my lab partner being Flash.'_

"Hey if this about the lab partners thing, I didn't pick Flash." I replied turning to leave. She gripped her tiny, soft and freshly manicured hand around my wrist and she had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Let to of my arm Liz." I looked at her with a commanding glare, however she was fuming. She ignored me and pulled me towards her with her with her nostrils flaring.

"Calm down buttermilk, I don't want to start anything." I soothed as her grip around my arm tightened.

"Stay the hell away from Flash." She growled.

"Hey, you seem to think I'm lusting after that pig headed bully of a boyfriend you have, so you better listen up Madam Insecure, I'm not interested!" I snapped.

Liz smacked her hand against my cheek and dragged it across my face. "Watch it." She snarled.

"No, you watch it!" I glowered in her direction as I shook myself free from her grip. She swung out a poorly directed fist and I caught it with my hand. I imagine if she'd actually hit me with that she'd have broken her hand. That was not how you made a fist.

I twisted her arm behind her back and slammed her against the wall of the science classroom. "Leave me alone Liz." I roared in her ear. She shoved back against me and I let her go before walking away. We'd attracted a small crowd around us and I just wanted to get away.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and started my walk to class. From behind me I could hear her snarl like a predator, and in these halls, she was. She charged towards me and before I could get out of the way she had slammed me against the windows of the science classroom. I flipped the situation and had her back against the glass, which was beginning to crack but again, the surprisingly strong Elizabeth socked me in the jaw.

I smacked my fist right into her face and heard the crunch of her nose beneath my hand. Blood gushed down her face and she brought my head down to her knee a couple of times. I jabbed her in the gut and knocked her to the ground.

It was amazing that there was a class of students in the room we were fighting in front of and all they could do was whip out their trusty cellphones and film the event. I stood taller catching my breath and whipped my shirt down. Liz got up and smacked my head into the glass, causing it to crack the full length. I stepped back into the centre of the hallway and rubbed the sore spot on my scalp. She flung a sloppy punch in my direction and I blocked it, catching her fist. She swung me round and I went flying through the window into the classroom next to us.

The glass shattered down as I made contact with it and shards poured all over my body. I was protected by my jacket and somewhat by my jeans but a lot of my skin was butchered. I coughed, the wind had been knocked out of me as I slammed on the workbench other side of the window.

"BONNIE CARTER!" A teacher screeched as I lay flat in a pile of broken glass.

"Morning." I groaned as she glowered at me.

"Principal's office, now. And you too Ms Allan. But go to the Nurse first." The teacher ordered.

"Oh yeah, I got thrown through a window and I'm the one in trouble." I snapped attempting to sit up.

"Gordon, help her up and escort her to the principal's office." The teacher requested after getting up proved difficult.

"Yes Ma'am." Gordon replied peeling me off the bench and helping me to stand on the floor.

* * *

"Hey, are you uh, alright?" Gordon stuttered.

"Yeah I'm fine. Although I have this strange feeling Liz doesn't like me." I replied sarcastically.

"Well you're definitely the nicest a jock I've ever met." He replied after laughing at my joke.

"Thanks Gordon." I smiled.

"I mean it. I'm not kidding, I owe you one after all the times you stood up for me against the bullies. Not to mention all the times you've smacked the crap out of Flash." Gordon opened the door to the office for me.

"Thanks Gordon. But no favours are necessary. I do what I do because I hate bullies, not because I want someone else doing my homework for me or giving me their lunch money." I replied tussling his hair. Gordon was a good kid. Sadly he was victim to many of the school's bullies.

"Okay. But I'm around if you need me. Thanks again Bonnie." he left the office after that to get to class and I suddenly became very interested in my shoes when I saw Steve walk inside.

* * *

"Mr. Rogers I've very sorry to call you here today but after the big show in front of the school's top chemistry class and the fight between the two girls I'm going to have to give Bonnie a suspension." When the principal spoke I slid down in my chair. I really didn't want to be causing trouble for Steve.

"Alright, that would be reasonable, if the other girl is also suspended." Steve replied. Go Steve go, you rock! Steve is standing up for me.

"Actually this is Ms. Allan's first incident so she get's detentions and community service. Ms. Carter on the other hand, has previous incidents. Actually, rather a lot of previous incidents." he said looking over my file. I sunk further down in my chair. Steve glanced at me with a disappointed expression. I winced, that look hurt. I never want to see him wear that look again as long as I live.

"Alright," he nodded, turning his attention back to the principal. He stood and shook hands with the principal and we left. There was no Harley Davidson waiting outside the school this time. Now there was an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D Vehicle driven by an agent I'd never met before.

Steve got in the passenger side and I slipped in the back. We went back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters where Steve tracked down some agent guy he knew.

"Alright, kid, seriously what got into you today?" Steve looked at me with a look of confusion and disappointment. I hated seeing him look like that.

"I got partnered up with this girl's boyfriend in biology today and then after class she took the time to tell me how much she didn't appreciate it." I sighed.

"And the previous incidents?" He asked also sighing.

"I just hate bullies. I see someone getting picked on, I stand up for them." I sighed rubbing my eyes. Although what I said seemed to bring a smile to his face.

A tall, muscled guy with sandy brown hair that seemed to stand up on it's own sidled up and stood beside Steve. "This is agent Barton." Steve explained.

I nodded shaking hands with the agent, my handshake remaining firm.

"Clint, you want to take her to the hospital or something before you bring her back home?" Steve asked the agent in front of me.

"Why?" He asked looking me over.

"She got into a fight at school and was thrown through a window. She seems fine but I'd like her to get checked out."

Agent Barton nodded and Steve went to leave. "Alright, take care Bonnie, I've got to go to work."

Agent Barton escorted me to an underground car park filled with black, sleek unbranded cars. We took a S.H.I.E.L.D issued car to a private section in the city hospital. I didn't even know S.H.I.E.L.D could do that. The ride was mostly silent, it was weird. Not awkward but weird.

"So, Steve's kid getting into fights at school." Agent Barton smirked but kept his eyes on the road.

"In my defense, that chick was insane." I started and Clint laughed.

"She was all 'stay away from my boyfriend' and I was all 'I'm not interested in that pigheaded asshole' and she was all 'I'm gonna throw you though a window now' and I was like 'ahh'." I mocked.

Clint laughed again before escorting me through the back exit of the hospital to the very top floor. A few doctors checked me over. I got asked to take off my jacket and shirt which I had no problem in doing so but it was a little unnerving when Clint didn't turn away. To be honest I don't thing he even noticed what was going on.

One of the doctors checked out my back which was bruised and a little cut however it was my face and neck that were more of a cause for concern. They had to stitch a few things up but apart from that I was pretty sure I was fine.

"So what's the verdict doc? Am I going to make it?" I joked. He didn't seem to get it. Clint smiled but the doctor put on a very serious face.

"Ms. Carter, you're in a very serious condition."

"Really, cause I feel fine. Except my head hurts like a bitch." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"uh huh." the doctor replied smugly. I glowered at the back of his head. He lifted up my hair and loosely tied it on the top of my head. "There's blood." He commented leaning in closer to examine it.

"So what, stitches or no stitches? Concussion or no concussion?" I snapped.

"No stitches, possible infection. Unless.." He touched something on the back of my head and my whole body jerked.

"What the hell?!" I almost screamed.

"Looks like there's a bit of glass in your head." He replied picking up the discarded set of tweezers.

I bit my lip as he slowly edged it out. Every little tug or pull caused me to bite down harder and eventually my lip split and blood poured down my chin. I gasped as he tugged it out the last bit. He shoved my head down into the table I was sitting on and poured what felt like salt on the cut.

I kept my mouth shut but my body betrayed me, shaking with the pain. "Hey, Barton, help me out here." The doctor called and a moment later strong arms shoved my shoulders further into the table.

He pinned me there while the doctor stitched me shut poured some disinfectant on it and strapped on some adhesive bandages.

"Alright, we're done here." The doctor stated walking away.

"This guy would fit in perfectly with the stiffs down in S.H.I.E.L.D." I commented as Barton helped me off the table. I shook out my (now even more) tattered leather jacket and shards of glass fell out. I slipped it on and felt super dozy on the car ride back home.

I felt my head fall forward a few times as my eyelids felt heavy. Every time I opened my eyes we traveled miles, even though I swear I only closed my eyes for a second.

"Hey!" Barton called slamming on the breaks and almost crashing the car. "Don't fall asleep!"

He turned sharply and zipped into one of Tony's underground car parks and un strapped me from the car. Before I knew it I was being carried up flights of stairs and sat down in an express elevator.

"Javaris medical floor, and step on it. Get Stark!" Barton commanded before snapping his fingers in my face. "Kid, kid no sleeping."

The lift stopped and Barton shoved one of my arms around his shoulders.

* * *

"Tony! Tony!" I heard Hawkeye yelling from the elevator. Why did he drag me down here?

He practically dragged Bonnie across the pristine white tiles and held her in front of me.

"I think she has a concussion." He started, almost out of breath.

"Uh huh." I acknowledged my attention turning towards Bonnie. "What's the matter princess?" I asked trying to look her in the eye.

"I feel dizzy." She replied like a child before crashing down towards the floor Hawkeye just missing her as he tried to grab her falling form. I picked her up and placed her on one of the cots the medical wing had.

"Alright princess, sit tight a moment. Tell me what day is it today?" I tested.

"Um..." She thought for a moment, "October?"

"Uh huh, and when were you born?" I asked again, wondering what the hell happened to the kid.

"Um Thursday. I don't know, why are you asking me these dumb questions." She snapped.

"Confusion, difficulty remembering things, balance troubles, tiredness, explainable irritability. Not to mention the dizzy light headedness, and the hey, not on the floors."

My attention was drawn to Bonnie who looked like she was going to puke. I shoved a bag in front of her and winced as she puked almost instantly. "And vomiting. Definitely signs of a concussion. Barton what was going on?"

"She got into a fight at school. She was in the principal's office with Steve and then he told me to take her to the hospital. When we were done I brought her back here."

"Right well not much we can do about it now besides get a better doctor. I'll have one of my staff look after her. You can go now." I dismissed him walking away and speaking to Javaris and several medical staff. He looked like he was going to argue however he just left after saying a short goodbye to Bonnie.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" I stuttered confused. It was dark and it took a while for my vision to clear. I came face to face with Steve as Tony shook me awake.

"I'm up I'm up! What did I do?" I spun my head round from side to side, a little too quickly and gave myself a head rush.

"Calm down Bonnie." Steve soothed.

"You had a concussion." Stark offered.

My brows knitted together for a moment, taking in what he said and then I nodded, accepting what he said. "Didn't it used to be day?"

Tony chuckled. "I see you're as perceptive as ever Sherlock."

"I understood that reference." Steve replied almost proudly.

"Am I okay now?" I asked reaching to the back of my neck and wincing

"Yeah for now." Tony nodded.

"Let's get you back to our apartment so you can rest." Steve smiled and they two men lead me to an elevator. There was an enormous beam of bright light and I almost swore.

"Jesus!" I squinted and stole the sunglasses in Tony's pocket, slipping them on. Steve took me to my room while Tony stayed in the elevator.

Steve let out a low whistle in admiration as he looked around my room. "So you like to draw, huh?"

I nodded. I kicked off my shoes and slid under the covers propping myself up against the headboard.

"I do too." He smiled looking a little closer at the brightly coloured artwork and grey sketches on the walls. "You uh, you have a real talent for this."

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling tired again. "Steve I'm sorry about today..."

"Hey kid," Steve started. "What you did back there, in the fight. I think you did the right thing. You defended yourself, so what if you broke a window?"

I smiled and nodded closing my eyes and sliding down in my bed. Steve pulled the blankets further up around me and tucked in the sheets. Briefly I felt his lips against my forehead and I heard him wish me a hushed goodnight. There was something about living with Steve. Something that made me feel like everything was going to be okay.


	5. Science Bros & Nice guy Nick J Fury

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" I heard recorded voices call through the apartment as I stepped into the hallway after getting up from my bed in my dingy room and dressing. I stalked into the sunlight sometime after nine and rubbed my eyes.

"Leave me alone Liz." My recorded voice sounded over the loud speaker. I saw Tony sitting in the living room watching an enhanced YouTube video.

"Turn that crap off would you." I snapped, drawing attention to myself.

"Princess you're all over the internet. This video went viral, they're calling it Jock vs. Cheerleader." Tony announced skimming through the web.

"Tony would you just turn it off, that's the fifth time you've watched it." Steve stepped into the kitchen with a frying pan scraping what looked like bacon and scrambled eggs onto three plates with toast.

"Tony you staying?" I asked quirking a brow.

"Nope, but you have a visitor." He replied smugly.

"Great, I wonder who that could be." I quipped sarcastically. I slumped down in my usual chair around the table and Natasha Romanoff stepped through the doorway.

"Hey there short stack." she smiled fondly in my direction.

"Tasha did you just smile?" Steve asked half surprised, half smiling.

"I do that sometimes." She replied taking a seat next to Steve's chair which was situated between us.

"So, is this a social call or did Fury send you to pester me?" Steve asked after swallowing his food.

"Actually he wants to talk with the kid, so naturally I accepted the mission and came to pester her." Romanoff replied also eating the food I front of her.

"What?" I asked my mouth stuffed with food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Steve half scolded.

"Sorry." I replied food still spilling from my mouth and onto my plate. He rolled his eyes and I turned my attention back to Tasha.

"So what does Fury want?" I asked, my mouth now empty of food.

"Not sure, it's probably something to do with that video roaming around the web. That or the possibility Steve may have passed down the super soldier gene." She replied in a relaxed manner still eating the breakfast Steve cooked.

"What?" Steve spluttered.

"I really want to go with the video option." I gulped.

"Ah I'm sure you'll be fine kiddo. He seems to like you, you're brave. Plus, I'll be right by your side the entire time."

* * *

"Sit down Ms. Carter, Agent Romanoff." Fury gestured to the leather seats on the opposing side of his desk.

My face hardened and my body stat ridged in the leather chair. At the moment he hadn't said anything but I was prepping myself for a fight. Or bad news. With Fury, they were pretty much the same thing.

"It's alright Bonnie, I won't bite you're head off." Fury soothed.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, and I'm fantastic at quadratics." I retorted sarcastically.

He ignored me and continued talking like I hadn't spoken. "Now I have a number of reasons for calling you here today and I thought you'd be more comfortable if there was somebody you know here."

"Not that I don't appreciate that, why Tasha? Why not Steve or Peter?" I asked, Peter would have been my choice. He was able to remember everything and understand double talk.

"Mr. Parker is a civilian in this situation and I'd like to talk to Rogers separately. Agent Barton was on a mission so that left Agent Romanoff." Fury explained. "Now first off, your father has requested to see you again. Actually, he has requested to see you about 13 times this week. Sounds urgent, would you like to reconsider your choice regarding a visit?"

"No way. That man threw away his chances when he strapped fire crackers to the kid down the block's bike chain. Never seen someone dance like that." I shook my head at the memory.

"Uh..." Tasha looked a little concerned.

"Alright, moving on." Fury looked repulsed.

"Yeah." Tasha screwed up her nose.

"Secondly there's been a video with you featuring in it circling around the web."

"Yeah about that..." I replied anxiously.

"Actually, I was rather impressed with this, 'Cheerleader vs. Jock.'" he smiled in my direction.

"What?" My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Not only did you hold your own in the fight, you kept calm, got up after being thrown through a window and I'm still rather impressed you managed to stand up to me. I've been looking through the files we have on you, report cards, I'm impressed. Well, with everything except Calculus and Trig." He replied.

"Eheheh I was never good at maths and sciences. I'm only good at bio and algebra. Trig, chem, calculus, all that, not my thing. Although I'm pretty surprised you're not yelling at me."I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Hey, I'm nice guy Nick J Fury." He smiled. "Now. Getting more serious again," he lost his smile almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Based on some reports we think there's a chance the Super Soldier Serum could now be the Super Soldier Gene" I looked at him like he was insane. I mean it was possible but still, it was a little far fetched.

"So what? It passed through generations. I mean it's probable but not very." I argued.

"Yes, passed through the generations and on to you."

"I doubt that. In case you didn't notice, I'm 4ft 8" and the clumsiest person I know." I argued.

"You posses your wits, incredible strength and superb sporting results."

"Okay so I'm a jock who isn't dumb, unusual, but not impossible." I replied snarkily.

"I have the feeling you've touched on a sensitive area." Tasha spoke up.

"Cut to the chase okay, what are you thinking?" I snapped. This reminded me of the first conversation I had with Agent Coulson, I was snappy and bitchy and I didn't know why. Now I think it has something to do with Steve.

"Alright, we want to run some tests to see if it has been passed on or if this is normal." Nick explained.

"Uhm excuse me last time I was in this office we had a discussion about how that kind of thing was a very bad idea. Now you want to try it out? Are you insane? No. Absolutely not. No way." I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and huffed.

Fury nodded. "Okay, I understand." He took that rather well. I had the feeling this wouldn't be the end of it. I'd have to talk to Tony about it. And Steve. Of course Steve, just the science stuff was more Tony's thing.

"And I'd like to reconsider the visit with my father." I changed the subject. I had a plan, a devious plan.

"Alright, that's good. When?" he asked.

"This afternoon. If that's all, I'll be going home." I got up from my chair leaving both Tasha and Fury sitting down and not waiting for a response.

* * *

"Hey Clint." I stepped into the lobby as he headed for the lifts.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." He smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Eh, can't keep me down for long. I'm tougher than I look." I returned the smile.

"What are you up to?" He asked, pushing the elevator's down button.

"Going home, Fury wanted a little 'chat'" I made air quotes with my fingers over the word chat.

"Right, how you getting home?" He asked stepping towards the lift.

"Awww, look at you getting all concerned. Hope I didn't scare you with my concussion the other day." I grinned. "I was considering walking." I sighed answering his question and looking at the swarm of people outside in the busy streets of New York.

"Alright come with me, I'll drive you home." He jerked his head to the open lift and stepped inside.

* * *

"Tony! You busy! Good. We got something to talk about." I called slamming open the lab door and charging inside his workplace.

"No I'm not busy at all, thanks for waiting for my response." He replied sarcastically.

"Tony please this is important." I whined hopping up on one of the benches.

"What's up Princess?" He looked up from his work. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing but it involved brightly coloured chemicals and grey mushroom clouds with billowing smoke coming out of the vials.

"Fury wanted to see me." I started biting my lip.

"Yeah I know. What did old one eye want?" He glared at the thought of Fury.

"He had reason to believe the SSS was passed down through Steve, my grandfather and my father's genetics. He wanted to run some test to see if it was." I looked down at the smoking chemicals. Tony was wearing thick yellow gloves up to his elbows and large rimmed safety goggles.

"And you said no right?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I did! I just I need to know now but I don't want to have anything to do with S.H.E.I.L.D. If they got hold of the information they'd probably try to reproduce the serum and just imagine what they'd do with that power. No matter how bad I needed something I couldn't go through S.H.E.I.L.D." I replied rubbing my temples.

"I don't know what to do Tony. Help me out here."

"Alright, you want to know? Okay, I'll call Bruce and you bring in that boyfriend of yours in and we'll do some research." he agreed.

I don't know why but Tony seemed to just adore me since we met. He was a little too trusting with me and I'm not sure why, but I liked how he was willing to help me. I like to say I'm a good judge of character and Tony was a good guy. "Also, Fury arranged a meeting with my Father."

"Uh huh." He nodded mixing some of the brightly coloured liquids together.

"I was wondering if you'd come." I muttered.

"Okay." he nodded and jumped back from the desk when a beaker began foaming over at the top. He poured it into a larger one and mixed in something odd looking and yellow.

"Hey, if we're going to do some testing why don't we get some of your father's blood too." He replied giving the beaker a swirl.

I hopped off the counter and stepped away from the chemicals. "Sounds good." I replied warily. The mixture exploded and I dropped to the ground faster than a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry kid." He replied as I stood up. He was covered in a thick black stour. He rubbed his goggles clean and scribbled something down in his book.

"The meeting's at 3." I replied before leaving him to do his work.

* * *

"Mr. Carter you have some visitors." The nurse called into the doorway, poking her head in the wooden frame.

"Who are they?" I heard my father croak.

"You'll have it come and see." The nurse chirped with a warm grin.

I heard the creaking of chair springs, shuffling and saw my father's time worn face pop out of the door.

"So you've finally decided to come and visit your old father. Well you're too late. You were selfish and too busy to come to see your own father and now I want nothing to do with you." His raspy voice lectured.

"Sorry dad, I was busy cleaning up the mess you made. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it." I retorted at walked through the doorway to his cell or "room" as they liked to call it.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He spat after me. Tony followed in silence after him as he stormed back into his room.

"Mr. Carter." Tony began as he sat down on the other side of my father's table.

"Who are you?" He replied bluntly.

"Anthony Stark." Tony reached out to share the old man's hand. "Mr. Carter we need to take a blood sample." He cut straight to the point.

"What for?" My father quirked a brow.

"Medical purposes. We think there's a chance you may have some blood diseases and we want to run some tests to make sure everything checks out." He lied. Well, it was better than telling the truth.

"Then why did you have to bring my daughter?" Dad snapped.

"Another relative must be informed of the process." He lied again. He was totally bullshitting this.

"Alright." He rolled up his shirt sleeve. "But she can go." He glowered at me.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I snapped, standing up and stalking out of the room. A few moments later Tony followed me down the hallway with a vial of blood and a biohazard bag.

"That was easier than I expected." Tony stated, breaking our walk of silence.

"Like taking blood from a crazy person." I replied. We got in his anything but inconspicuous hot rod and drove back to Avengers Tower.

* * *

"Hey, I got your call. What's up?" Peter walked towards us when he entered the lobby at the same time we did.

"Hold up, we'll talk when we're up stairs." I explained. "Hey Tony, is Bruce here yet?"

"We'll know as soon as we reach the labs." He replied asking Javaris to take us up to one of the top floors.

We stood there silent in the elevator while Peter shifted from foot to foot anxious to know what was up. "Quite a father you have there princess." Tony commented.

I paled. Peter spun round to face me. "Bonnie? What's this about your dad." The elevator doors popped open and we stepped outside. Bruce was sitting in a chair reading a book, minding his own business.

"Bruce!" Tony called enthusiastically.

"Ahh, there you are. Came as quickly as I could. Now, what was so urgent you couldn't tell me over the phone?" he put his book down and walked over.

"Bruce, meet Princess and her boyfriend." Tony gestured towards us after he wrapped his arms around Bruce for a manly hug, slapping each other in the backs.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled stomping my foot frustratedly.

"Tony don't be disgusting, she's like my sister. We've known each other since we were 6." Peter lectured.

"He's not your boyfriend yet." Tony corrected me, completely ignoring Peter. I paled at the thought. I loved Peter, but as a brother.

Bruce chuckled. "Bruce Banner." He shook my hand then Peter's. I returned the gesture with a firm grip I knew he felt and told him my name. "Bonnie Carter."

"Peter Parker." Peter grinned in the direction of his favourite scientist as they exchanged handshakes.

"What are you four plotting up here?" Steve asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Ah! Capsicle! We need your blood!" Tony yelled at the new comer.

"You what?" He looked confused.

"Fury thinks Bonnie got the SSS passed down into her genetics. Bruce, Peter and I are testing Bonnie's, her father's and your blood to see if it's possible." Tony clapped his hands together.

"Right, and Fury asked you to?" He raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Hell no." I replied. "No way I'd let myself become one of their guinea pigs. Plus if it's true, there's no telling what the corporation side would do with that kind of power."

"Alright, that's very true. But why do any of the testing at all?" Peter piped up.

"I have to know. It's like you don't care about something until someone is keeping it a secret and then you become all curious. Well, after my visit with Fury I really gotta know." I explained.

"Oh and this is Peter." I remembered Steve hadn't met the boy standing a little too close.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Bonnie's guardian, Steve." Steve shook his hand.

"Same to you sir." Peter responded politely.

"Alright, hop to it. Bonnie, Steve on the table." Tony clapped, getting everyone back on task. I jumped up as instructed and Steve followed behind, looking slightly reluctant.

Tony shoved the tip of the needle in Steve's arm with no trouble and quickly filled two vials of blood. Peter stood at my side while I sat on the bench. Bruce readying the needle. I relaxed the arm he would draw from totally while I gripped Peter's arm with the other. Needles mad me nervous however I'd sit her and take it without a fuss.

"Hey Bonnie?" Peter asked, grabbing my attention.

"What?" I looked at him, his eyes were bulging out of his head (almost) and he had his jaw clenched.

"I can't feel my arm." He replied shooting a soft glare in my direction.

"What?" I asked confused and then looked down at my python's grip on his bicep. "Eheheh sorry about that." I replied letting go. When I turned back around Bruce had already stuck a cotton ball to my arm over the spot he drew from and taped it down.

He was already over at the microscopes with Tony making slides and comparing notes. I noticed they put what was left of the blood in the fridge and Steve was already up and glancing in my direction.

"Hey, Peter, you're not just here for me to cut off the circulation in your arm. Get over there and help out those two." I smiled. He looked at me and then over to the science bros. "Go on." I prodded. He all but ran over and joined in.

I smiled at the three of them as they worked together like they had been for years. Peter was nervous when he first started working with Dr. Connors but he seemed to slip right in with those two.

"Hey, Steve?" I asked, dragging him out of his thoughts. "You busy?"

"Not really." He replied.

"Want to go to the gym with me?" I smiled. He returned my smile with a grin and we went back to our level to go get changed. We headed to the floor in the Avengers Tower where all the fitness equipment was kept. Steve almost smirked when he saw me in flat sneakers. I stood at 4ft 8" now and I would have felt ridiculous except, nothing comes between me and sports. Steve headed straight for the treadmills where as I stretched before hand. After all, you could never be too careful. I jumped on and noticed Javaris controlling Steve's machine. Mine came to life as I pushed buttons on the touch screen. I was in tip top shape and was able to jog at half the speed of Steve. And that wasn't too bad at all.

For maybe an hour and a half we jogged side by side before I hopped off and whipped out a skipping rope. Girly but whatever, I used to box. I was really fast, like I'm not even kidding, I was so fast you couldn't see the rope. When I was done with that maybe thirty minutes later I glanced at Steve who was still jogging. I went over to a punching back and started to swing at it. I hit it with blocks, jabs, sucker punches, right hooks, left hooks; you name it, I did it. I threw a few kicks in for good measure but left the bag to further my kicking practise.

I held my fists up to my face and swung my legs around like I was surrounded by ninjas. I didn't spend to long on that, I had a lot of power in my legs and was already great at kicking the crap out of things, it was punching I needed to work on. I dismissed the thought, I already did that. Now I had to move on to something else.

I joined a cheerleading team once, briefly of course, around 6 months. Although the experience was horrible it did teach me some vital flips, jumps and rolls. I practiced those on a line of matts and practiced bending out of the way. It wasn't until I jumped on to the chin-ups bar I noticed Steve had stopped jogging on the treadmill and was watching me.

"Never see a girl do chin-ups?" I asked pulling myself up and dropping down again.

"You've been working out for 3 hours now, you realise that right?" He asked.

"No..." I replied just hanging from the bar. "Guess I'll check on the boys upstairs..." I hopped down from the bar and walked beside him to the elevator.

* * *

"Hey stretch, how's it coming along?" I joked attempting to mask my apprehensive state.

"As expected short stack." Peter replied not looking up from his notebook and microscope.

"Hey, where are the other two? Why are you doing all the work." I put my hands on my hips.

"Bruce said working so long with Tony with out a break was dangerous so he went to meditate and Tony said something about a cattle prod." he responded, this time looking up.

"At least I can rely on someone." I hopped up on the workbench where he was working. "Did you remember and tell aunt May where you were going?" I asked poking him in the face when he didn't reply.

"I said I'd be back late. Told her not to wait up." He replied.

"That didn't answer my question and another thing! You know she worries, why would you tell her you'd be back late and not to wait up?" I smacked him over the head.

"Gross you're all sweaty." He replied rubbing at his forehead.

"You are such a girl. Now take a break call your aunt or I will. Got it?" I quirked a brow at the last part.

"And tell her what? I'm going to be late because I'm hanging out with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner working on a secret genetic experiment about my best friend." he replied sarcastically.

"Just tell her you're staying at my new place to check it out. Just whatever you do don't tell her I got suspended." I jumped off the counter.

"You got suspended?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Flash's girlfriend Liz Allen wasn't happy about me being his lab partner and we got into a fight." I sighed.

"Wait so you got into a fight with some cheerleader over lab partners?" He asked holding back a laugh.

"Yes Peter I got thrown through a window because of you." I snapped.

"Wait what?" he asked even more confused than before.

"Don't tell me you were so wrapped up in Gwen you didn't notice the boarded up windows in the science rooms, broken glass everywhere and that I wasn't even at school today. Even though we have almost every class together." I folded my arms defensively over my chest. I guess I'd been holding that in for a while now but he kind of didn't deserve to be screamed at by me.

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to do say.

"Save it." I flicked my hair over my shoulder and stoked into the elevator. "Javaris, play one of my Rock Music playlists." I ordered rather angrily at the AI.

"Certainly ma'am." He replied unfazed.

I stormed into the apartment and marched to the shower leaving Javaris to shut the door for me. I spent the most intense, scalp scrubbing ten minutes in the shower before I went through an equally as rough drying and dressing period. I was still pissed as I stomped past Steve and threw on an apron. He didn't even get to ask before I started pulling flour and eggs out of the pantry and mixing them together with water and a wooden spoon.

"What you up to, Bonnie?" Steve asked nervously as he stood in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Making pasta." I replied furiously spinning it through the roller. It came out in long, thin rectangles and I switched to the slicer to make some tagliatelle.

"Any particular reason?" He folder his arms over his chest knowingly.

"I'm pissed at Peter." I replied boiling some water on the stove. I poured some salt into the pot and added the pasta.

"Why's that?" He sat down at the table. I took a jar of pasta sauce and poured it into a separate saucepan, putting it on a low heat. I sat beside him at the table.

"Call it jealousy if you want, because I don't know what you'd call it if you didn't, but I'm upset with Peter because I've been seeing him less and less lately. I mean I know he has school and so do I -well usually- but we barely saw each other over the entire summer holidays. That was three months. I've known him since I was six we're family." I sighed.

"I guess I'm upset because with everything he has on his plate he still has time for Gwen, which I get. I really do, I may not like her, but she is his girlfriend. And I really respect that, he's devoted. I just wish he spared some time for me. I mean I know what you're going to say, 'but Bonnie, he helped you bring your stuff here', 'he's here now', 'he helped you track me down'."

Steve sat there listening to my every word, nodding and taking in every detail. I felt he really wanted to help me with my problems.

"Yeah I know. I know all that but he's almost never around. Heck I got thrown through a window for him. You know how I got suspended, that was because Peter and Gwen wanted to be lab partners, but the teacher assigned them. She said we could switch if both people in the partnership agreed but the person Peter wanted to switch with didn't want to switch until this whole big and annoying chain of people switched." I explained.

"I was partnered with Patricia but her best friend was working with Gwen and Peter was working with the best friend's boyfriend. And Patricia has a crush on Gordon, a friend of mine, sweet boy hope they get together - but I digress. So if I agreed to switch partners with Gordon, Patricia's best friend agreed to switch with Gwen and Peter but only if I switched. Damn kids playing Cupid." I shook my fist at the memory.

Steve smiled as I did so. I liked how he stayed silent this entire time, letting me vent and explain how I felt.

"And it just so happens that Gordon's partner was none other than Eugene 'The Flash' Thompson. The guy ticks me off. The amount of times I've pummeled him because I've walked in on him beating the snot out of Peter or forcing Gordon to do his homework is unbelievable. Yet that never seems to bother him, he lays off them for a while but spends his now free time chatting me up. But seriously if I just had to haul the guy off my best friend why would I then go out with the idiot. And I fear I've gone of topic again." I scratched the back of my neck.

"So, do you breathe when you're talking or do you just say as many words as physically possible before you pass out?" Steve smiled.

"Ahaha sorry, I could probably talk the hind legs off a donkey I yap so much." I laughed awkwardly.

Steve smiled and motioned for me to continue.

"Back on topic, Flash has a girlfriend. This Liz Allen, she's perfectly aware her boyfriend's been sniffing around me like a German Shepard at the airport. So she got pissed and was revved for a fight which I really didn't want to get into. I mean, sure I'll stand up for people but that doesn't mean I like fighting. I'd rather not if I don't have to. So in the end, as you know I got thrown through a window, all for a freaking lab partner. So I get Peter does things for me but I do the same for him. And I just don't think it's fair that he's always spending time with Gwen but he's never spending time with me. So yes, I'm a little jealous but really, I think I'm just.." I cut off. I didn't think I've ever admitted I was, you know, that thing.

"You're just?" He coaxed.

"Damn it. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing my brother. I know Gwen makes him happy but I'm afraid that if he spends anymore time then he already is he might forget me, he might stop caring and after all I've already lost I can't bare to lose him too." I slammed my head into the table and covered the back of my head and neck with my arms.

"I don't know what to do." I spoke out with my voice muffled into the table and my face smushed into the wood.

"Tell him how you feel. I know it sounds over used, I know you won't think it'll help but you'd be surprised." he suggested stroking my hair.

"I know I know. Fondue right?" I lifted my head up from the table.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" He sighed. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a warmth I'd never felt before. It was a smile that showed he cared, a smile that showed he loved me and a smile that showed I was wanted.

"Okay." I stood up. "I'm going to talk to Peter." I walked to the elevator and smiled. Steve really helped me.


	6. The unusual new friend

"Peter?" I said from behind the boy in question. He must have jumped three feet in the air.

"Bonnie?" He turned around looking nervous.

"I'm not mad anymore. I talked to Steve and he said I should speak to you. Tell you how I feel and this time, no yelling I promise." I smiled.

"Alright." he nodded. We walked away from Tony and Bruce who were know back and working faster than ever, Science bros unite. We sat in the back of the lab on the floor, legs crossed and hidden behind benches.

"Did you call Aunt May?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah, I told her where I was and I said I'd be staying over. I said you were off school sick so I'd take tomorrow off to take care of you." he explained.

"Okay. Now she knows you're safe and well. Peter I have to tell you." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm all ears, whatever you have to say, say it. Just don't yell, super sensitive spidey ears over here." He replied smiling.

I laughed. "I got angry with you before because I was afraid. We don't spend that much time together anymore and yes, some of that is my fault but I'm really scared Peter. I've never said this before but I'm afraid to lose you. We're family and I love you. You're my brother and I'm afraid that if we don't spend enough time together you'll forget me and stop caring, I can't handle that Peter." My voice cracked at the end. It was easier explaining things to Steve but when I'm talking to Peter it made things all the more real.

"Hey," he soothed. He pulled me towards him and I cased me in a tight hug. "I love you too," he tucked a lock of stray hair behind my ear.

"You're my annoying little sister who I love to pieces and couldn't forget even if I tried. I will never stop caring about you the same way you'll never stop caring about me. And I promise to spend more time with you."

I smiled and hugged him back. "From here on out I vow" I started.

"From here on out I vow," Peter copied. "I swear to god you better not be messing with me."

"That is shall take more showers because I totally smell." I laughed. "I vow that the second Saturday of every month will be devoted to movie night."

"That's a fair deal. And once a month we'll go skateboarding." He smiled.

"Alright, deal." I stood up and strode over to Tony and Bruce. "Anything yet?" I asked.

"Not yet Princess. We might be close but it's too early to tell." Tony replied.

"Sorry kid." Bruce agreed.

"That's cool, you really should take a break. Come down to Steve and I's for dinner." I stalked over to the elevator with Peter, and the science bros followed shortly after.

* * *

"Wow, where'd you buy this pasta?" Tony asked as he greedily helped himself to his third helping.

"I didn't." Steve replied with a smile.

"Bonnie made it." Peter added smugly.

"You're kidding?" Tony asked rhetorically. "You've got a real talent here kid." He complimented.

"Eh, I learned from the best. My mother just had a way of knowing everything." I shurgged. "Which reminds me, Peter there's a bake sale on, on Friday."

"You mean _you_ have a bake sale and you don't want to be left alone with the cheerleaders." he replied sipping the Pepsi in his glass.

"Aw come on! You owe me one after the lab partners. I'm gonna be stuck with Flash all year." I whined.

"Hey, I helped you clean the gym after you decked Flash." He replied. "You owed me one."

"I only decked him because he was wiping the floor with you." I stuck up my nose. "Next time I'll let you get pummelled."

"I told you I can take care of myself." He snapped.

"Okay. You do that, just remember you can take care of yourself the next time you're cut up and bloodied and hiding from Aunt May. Next time I stitch up wound after wound and make excuses as to why you're not home at 3 in the morning. That's right Peter, you can take care of yourself. You're doing a smashing job." I folded my arms over my chest defensively.

"Bonnie.." He looked at me filled with remorse.

"Didn't mean it like that? Well damn, because that's how it came out." I snarled.

"Bonnie, come on, don't be like that." He begged reaching for my hand.

"No." I yanked my wrist away. "I don't care anymore Peter, tell it to someone who cares. Go grovel to your precious Gwen. Go tell her you didn't mean what you said, go tell Gwen you can take care of yourself. Or don't, I don't care. Whatever you do, don't do it here."

I stormed off down the hall and slammed the door behind me. I leapt onto my bed and smothered myself in my pillows.

* * *

Bonnie stomped off down the hall and to her bedroom where she slammed the door. I stood and immediately went to follow her.

"Peter, I think you should go now." I spoke quietly to him before leaving the table. He got up and marched towards Bonnie's bedroom.

"Hey Stretch! The door's the other way." I heard Tony call from the dinner table.

Peter banged on her bedroom door and I heard her yell at him to go away. "Bonnie open the door."

"Why don't you open it, I mean you're a big boy, you can take care of it yourself!" She screeched.

"Bonnie please." He whispered quietly into the door. The door opened and Bonnie brought her fist up lobbing him straight in the nose. I heard a familiar crunch as she broke it and she shoved him off the threshold. He stumbled backward and she threw a photo frame out after him, slamming the door again.

The glass broke and Peter paid it no mind as he banged on the door again. "Peter, you should go now." I cleared my throat and he gave me a nod as he walked past heading for the elevator.

I knocked softly on the door and received no reply. I could hear the sounds of muffled sobbing through the door and I opened it anyway. "It's me Bonnie." I stated as I sat beside her on the bed, seeing her curled up in a ball hugging her knees.

"Steve." She spluttered. I stroked her hair, she wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her in for a tight hug. "Sorry. I didn't think my life was that complicated when I asked you to be my guardian." She sniffed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Peter's a guy, it's probably just hard for him to be stood up for by a girl, he has his pride. I'm sure he really appreciates it, I mean you're family and you only do it because you care." I rubbed her back.

"Exactly." she nodded.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Tony asked me as I came out of Bonnie's room and stepped into the living room several hours after her and Peter's fight.

"Well after she broke Peter's nose she cried for about an hour. She only looks out for him because she cares; he's family after all. She's asleep now and I assume she'll spend most of tomorrow watching bad movies and eating icecream. She's going back to school Thursday to prepare for the bake sale." I explained. Tony nodded.

"Bruce went to get some shut eye, I think I'm going to hit the hay too so we can get back to work on the project." Tony groaned and stretched before standing and exiting the apartment.

Jees, teenage girls are hard work. Who new they had so many problems?

* * *

"Here." Steve walked into the kitchen, decked out in his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. He tossed me his keys and and sighed. I caught his keys and looked up.

"Alright, I'm out till Sunday. No parties, no drinking, no drugs, no questionable activities, don't be out later than 9 on a school night and and ten on weekends unless in a group. Stay out of trouble, no pranks and definitely no..."

"Fondue-ing?" I laughed. I'd been feeling a little better after my fight with Peter but I was still a little apprehensive about going in.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" He sighed.

"Nope." I grinned, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, you can take the Harley to school, if you're careful and if you wear a helmet. The truck's there too I case it rains. Take care and good luck with the bake sale." Steve waved and walked out the front door.

"Bye Steve." I replied finishing my bowl of cereal and washing up. I jumped in the shower and got ready for school.

* * *

I felt the Harley rumble beneath me and heard the roar of her engine echoed through town as I zipped along the streets of New York City. Headed for Midtown Science (ridiculous name I know, but it does wonders for the resume.) I sped up and pulled into the parking lot.

I swung my leg over the bike and groaned as I noticed the 2010 Dodge Ram beside me, belonging to none other to Flash Thompson.

"Hey Carter!" He called.

"Nope." I said walking away. He jogged round this side of his pickup and tailed me.

"What do you mean, nope?" He laughed following me towards the school.

"I'm not having any more than I have to do with you Flash, especially when your psychopathic girlfriend is on the prowl." I walked faster towards the door.

Flash jogged over to the front door of the building and opened it for me. I walked through and he followed. "Bonnie, she's not my girlfriend. Not anymore."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"After what she did to you, I broke it off. I mean, I was thinking about it anyway, she was too clingy and possessive but after what she did to you there was no going back."

"Wow Flash, that's oddly human. And kind of sweet." I replied with a slightly sarcastic but a mainly bitter response.

"I always hit on you, I know, you know, but you don't know why. I like you, ya know, you're strong Bonnie. You never take anyone's crap and you always fight for what you believe in. You're amazing and stunning and I want to be a part of you're life." Flash spoke words I never thought he'd say, to anyone, ever. I mean until now, he was just some jerk.

"Well don't I feel like a special snowflake." I sneered.

"That's cold Bonnie. Is something up, you're acting, you know, nasty. That's not like you." Actually it kind if was, just not in this large a dosage. I've snapped at a lot of people, usually over my dad. "Are you okay?"

I was silent for a moment. I really didn't know what to do here, give a lie that was obviously fake or pour my heart out to someone whom I though was fake.

"No." I replied.

"No I'm not okay, Flash. I have a lot of crap going on right now and to top it off I had a fight with my best friend and I'm feeling alone and scared and I'm struggling to be this 'strong' person you see me as. I know I've got a lot of people in my life now to help me but I just can't take the comforting from them because I don't want it. I should but the one thing I want is to curl up into a ball on the floor and pretend it didn't happen and eat gummy bears and live happily ever after but that's not going to happen. Flash I'm not okay." There was a lump in my throat and tears threatened to spill down my face but I wouldn't let them.

I turned to walk away and headed for the building once more but Flash called out to me.

"Bonnie wait!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. Though I doubt he meant it, I slammed into his chest, hard. And although his chest was built and felt like rocks to the touch, he was warm and that made him oddly soft at the same time. Before I could think I wrapped my arms around him tighter than I'd ever held someone before and he snaked his arms around me too.

It was odd. I never in a million years thought I'd be in this situation -I'd never wanted to be- but here I was. Flash was a bully, I'd beaten the snot out of him for years for the protection of my friends. To help Peter -who apparently doesn't need it, or me- and for Gordon. For anyone who got picked on. But right now, despite all that had ever happened between Flash and I, I was tangled in his embrace. I was glued to the spot, wrapped in his arms and I liked it. Right now I felt safe and this moment right here felt right. Like it was meant to be.

"It'll be alright. Eventually Peter will realise he's an idiot and he needs you. And whatever you're going through right now, it'll work itself out. Things will change, for the better I hope, and if not, well I'm here. And there's a lot of people around here for you as well." Flash stroked my hair.

"How did you know that's what we fought about." I asked snapping my eyes up to his.

"I didn't, but I figured whatever it was about, you're usually right and please, Peter always needed you." Flash laughed at the thought.

"Flash, until thirty seconds ago, I didn't think you were human. But that is quite possible the sweetest most kind thing I've ever heard in my entire life. And it's actually what I needed to hear right now." I was shocked at the projectile word vomit spewing from my mouth right now. Not only had I actually let out my feelings in front of Flash but he helped me and then I was motherfucking thanking him. 'What the hell' didn't quite cover it.

"If that's a thank you, you're most certainly welcome." He grinned smugly. Right, that was the old Flash back, time to go.

"Alright, I'm going now. I want to get to my locker before class." I made a quick exit and this time he didn't follow. Finally. Who knew almost crying would let me get my own way. Not that I did that on purpose. I keep accidentally crying lately and it's really annoying. It's ruining my composure and I'm terrified I'm losing my self control.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Peter demanded holding his cellphone too close to my face.

"Well, maybe if you pulled your phone out of my nose I'd be able to tell you." I snapped back.

He pulled it back to reveal a picture from this morning of Flash hugging me. I shrugged. Mainly to piss off Peter. To be honest, right now it was none of his business.

"What's it to you?" I replied. I pulled my books from my bag and got ready for my committee meeting.

"Come on Bonnie, if this is some cheap way to get back at me.." He started sounding rather annoyed.

"A cheap shot to get back at you? Don't flatter yourself Peter, you're not worth that. If you must know, _he_ was the one consoling me after _your_ antics the other day. And if you're done berrating me about things that no longer concern you, I'm going to get on with my merry life. And Peter, if you don't need me around, if you don't want my help, then you have no right to say anything about what I do, who I choose to talk to or who I chose to be with. You don't have the right to say anything." I slammed my locker door shut and stormed off down the hall, leaving him standing there, alone.

* * *

I walked down the halls and into the gym where a table with 12 spots had been placed. Just my luck that the only spot left was next to Flash. Our little chat this morning, had nothing to do with anything. Flash was human but that didn't change anything. He was nice earlier but he's still the Eugene I grew up with still the Eugene that used to knock around Gordon and still the Flash Peter and I fought over.

I sighed and walked over to the other side of the table. I sat between some Cheerleader who's name I did not know and Flash and I couldn't be less thrilled if I tried. Everyone stared at me as I sat down and I couldn't work out if it was because of the fight with Liz on Monday or the photo that's been sent around today.

The snobby, blond, cheerleader across from me kept staring, even when the others looked away. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Good, let's get on with this meeting then, shall we?" I asked, ticked off. Today I was captain irritable.

The others agreed and in half the time allotted we finished the orders of business. The other girls immediately started gossiping or painting their nails or playing with their hair. Everything stereotypical about being a girl, you name it, they were doing it. Some of the guys were talking or mucking around on their phone and I pulled out my sketch book and began doodling on a free page.

"So, are you going out with Flash?" The blond cheerleader from before asked, standing next to me.

I looked up at her, "No." I replied and went back to my drawings. Currently I was drawing the cheer camp bus going over a cliff.

"That's uh, that's a nice drawing..." She said awkwardly.

"Well I think so." I laughed. "Anything else, or are you just going to stand there and annoy me?"

"Why were you hugging Flash this morning?" She asked without tact.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." I replied opening a new page in my book and drawing a large forest.

"Is it to make Liz jealous?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Why can nobody understand that I am in no way interested in Eugene Thompson?" I groaned.

"You're lying." She snapped.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not. If you're just going to sit here and pester me about Flash, could you maybe oh I don't know, not? I have better things to be doing with my time." I started drawing the bark of the trees.

"What? Like doing crappy drawings?" She snapped back at me.

I closed my sketch book and smacked her in the face with it. She sat there in shock while I packed up my things and got to my feet. I walked towards the door and out of the room, not missing the smirk on Flash's face.

* * *

"Hey! Want to eat lunch with me?" Flash ran after me down the hall.

"No." I replied walking to the cafeteria. He followed me anyway and stopped when I stopped. I swiped my student meal card along the vending machine and got out a choc chip cookie and packet of gummy bears. Flash then followed me into the line at the cafeteria as I got the rest of my lunch. I loved Thursdays, without fail there was always plenty of bacon cheeseburgers and pie to go around.

Flash almost looked surprised when I put two cheeseburgers on my tray with fries and pie. I got a lemonade (I always loved the school's lemon juice it was the most bitter and sour stuff I'd ever tasted and I absolutely adored it.) and stuck an apple and banana on the tray too.

I walked out of the lunch room after swiping my meal card and stalked off towards the football field. and again Flash followed me.

"You're a very persistent boy, aren't you?" I asked sitting down halfway up the stands.

"You'll learn to love it, that is, if you don't already." He grinned triumphantly. I sat backwards in the stands, using one row of seats as a table and slid my short legs in the gap. Flash put his tray beside mine and leaned back against the same metal seat.

"You come up here every lunch?" He asked curiously.

"Eh, only when Peter's not about. He likes to eat in the cafeteria but I usually come out here when he's sick or with Gwen."

"Not a fan of Gwen?" He asked.

"I don't hate her I just don't understand why she doesn't like me. Tasha thinks she's just a bitch but Tony thinks she's jealous." I explained.

"Who are Tasha and Tony?" He generally seemed interested.

"You know about what happened with my dad right?" I glanced at him and he nodded. "Well over the summer a long lost relative adopted me and I've been living with him for a couple of weeks. Tony's his friend and landlord and Tasha's totally his girlfriend but he refuses to tell me so. You can just tell."

Flash laughed. "How can you just tell?"

"They act all lovely dovey around each other in their own strange way and you can tell they both feel something for one another. They may not no it or they might be keeping it a secret but I know something is up."

"Their own strange way?" He asked for clarification.

"Well their both government workers but he acts like he's a soldier from the 40s and she acts like she's from Charlie's Angels."

Flash laughed again as he ate his food. He watched me as I ate my food thinking I didn't notice. I did and I would have found it creepy if he wasn't looking at me with those doe eyes.

I finished eating my burgers and fires and started in my pie. Thursday was shaping up to be an awesome-ish day.

"You know, for a skinny girl you eat a lot." Flash commented.

I laughed. Normally I'd be annoyed but for some reason I wasn't. "Yeah, the doc says I have a high metabolism. So I eat a lot but it burns off real quick. Probably doesn't help the amount I workout."

"Or the amount of sports you play." he agreed. I played football with Flash. I was the only girl on the team, I didn't get to play as often as I liked but that was just because there were a lot of players, coach actually liked me so that was never a problem.

"Yeah. But sports are fun." I smiled. That was something we could agree on.

"You also like drawing don't you?" He prodded.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Something my guardian and me have in common." I thought of Steve and when he complimented my art. He spoke to me a lot about drawing, it was one of the many things we had in common.

"I see you drawing a lot. You're good." He complimented.

This boy was trying way too hard. "Want to take a look?" I asked. I pulled my sketch pad from my bag and handed it to him. He took it and silently began to look through it.

I inwardly sighed of relief and ate the rest of my lunch in piece.

* * *

"Oh my god, EW EW EW!" Patricia screamed and ran out of the classroom looking like she was going to puke. I smirked and pinned the frog to the board Flash and I were working on.

I was taking the reigns on this one, because of my previous experience with frogs. Flash looked mildly interested however Frogs weren't exactly his thing. Poor Gordon ran out of the room after Patricia looking shocked; boy probably thought it was his fault.

Peter looked like he couldn't concentrate at all. He looked a mixture of sad, confused and angry. Gwen on the other hand was beaming. Spending time with her brave boyfriend an getting him all to herself because his best friend and her rival were out of the picture.

"Fuck." I spat. I calmly walked over to the sink and turned on some warm water. I washed my finger which was now covered in blood. The flesh flapped around in the water and you could see the bone, damn, that meant stitches.

Flash had followed me over and was digging around for the first aid kit but couldn't find it. He grabbed some paper towel and wrapped it tightly around my wound. If I hadn't been paying so much attention to Peter and Gwen I'd be fine right now.

Apparently Flash had already informed our teacher who was surprised at me being the one to get injured but sent us both to the nurse. The whole trip Flash held a tight grip on my hand, supposedly holding the paper towel in place.

I think that's what he meant to do however, he was more just holding my hand. Whether it was for his comfort or for mine I'd never know. I didn't notice Peter watching us as we left the classroom, but I did notice how much blood I was loosing. Technically, I should be loosing more. I don't understand why I'm not.

"What happened to you?" The nurse asked shocked.

"Finger slipped." I shrugged. She unwrapped the paper towel for a closer look and immediately wrapped it up in gauze. She gave me fresh paper towel and dialed 911. A few moments later she looked back to us.

"They say it's not serious enough for an ambulance however it still requires hospital treatment." she explained. Great. "Should I call you're father?" She asked.

"Steve's out of town on business." I replied.

"Another family member perhaps?" She prodded.

"There are none." I shook my head. "I've got the Harley I'll drive myself."

The nurse looked like she was going to protest but Flash jumped in. Double great. "I'll drive her. I've got the truck." he dragged me out of the nurse's office and down the halls.

He opened the door for me and strapped me in. It was like me was some kind of invalid.

I didn't say anything and he walked round to the driver's side. He started up the truck and drove in the fast lane all the way to the ER.


	7. Fatherly lectures & Liz Allen's revenge

"Hey Flash?" I called him to attention as he looked at me from the lobby floor of Avengers Tower.

"Yeah?" He replied stopping in his tracks.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for the past couple of days." I rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"That's cool." He shuffled from foot to foot. I lead him towards the elevator waving to Happy as we went. We took the elevator to Steve's floor. "So this is where you live huh?"

"Only for the past week or two. Used to live next door to Peter, down the block from you." I shrugged.

"You know where I live?"

"Who do you think teepee'd your house last year?" I asked with a laugh.

Hanging out with Flash was actually pretty cool. We just lounged on the couch and watched T.V. until school was over. And then he had a bright idea.

"Hey." He said randomly as he sat up.

"Hello." I smirked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I just had a great idea."

"What?" I asked, probably wasn't that great of an idea but I'd humour him.

"We should get the committee over here and prepare for the bake sale." He snapped his fingers.

"That's a horrible idea." I shook my head. "They hate me and none of them can cook."

"Well, show them! They don't all hate you. The girls are just jealous and we can get all the work done in no time and you won't have to do it all yourself like the guys wanted to make you do."

"WAIT, WHAT?" I yelled.

"Um.."

"Come on, let's go talk to Tony."

* * *

"That's a great idea princess. We could make it a party." Tony grinned up at me from his next suit of armour.

"No it's not, Steve said no parties." Why was he always on board with terrible, awful ideas that would get me into trouble.

"When you said Tony I didn't think you meant the Tony Stark." Flash stood in awe at the celebraty in front of him. I live in avengers tower, why would he not assume Tony Stark was my landlord.

"Don't be such a wet blanket," he rolled his eyes at me and screwed the shoulder to the elbow.

"I'm not being a wet blanket I just don't want a bunch of annoying teenagers in my house watching me cook." It was true, Flash could disagree all he wanted but the reality was these snooty girls and rowdy boys would not be helping me prepare for the bake sale.

"I said they'd help you." Flash argued, like I thought he would.

"Who's your friend?" Tony turned his attention to the tall guy in the background.

"That's Flash."

"I like him, you should listen to him." He replied.

"Flash you can go out and have fun with them or whatever if you want but thats not my thing. I like hanging out and mucking about with a couple of close friends. I'm not a party person."

"Okay. I'll stop pushing you. I just want you to get out there and make some new friends, but if you're not ready I totally understand."

"Reverse psychology won't work on me Eugene."

"What? I wasn't using reverse psy whatever on you."

"Does this mean I can call you Eugene now?"

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

I let out a hearty chuckle and walked back over to the elevator. "I'm just going to start baking now. Feel free to join me whenever Eugene." Winking at him, I stepped inside the elevator before he could catch me and zipped up to Steve and I's apartment.

* * *

Steve returned home early to find two laughing teenagers in his apartment, his first thoughts were that Bonnie had made up with Peter.

"Bonnie, I'm home." Steve called as the front door opened.

"Hey Steve, in the kitchen." I called, letting out another giggle as I looked at poor Flash.

"I have got to get a picture of this." Steve said as he saw Flash and I covered in cookie dough, brownie mix and powdered sugar. "Javaris?"

"Already done sir." Javaris replied.

"So who's your friend Bonnie?" Steve asked putting his shield down beside the kitchen counter.

"That's Eugene Thompson." I introduced him. "We're um, on the student counsel together, and the dance committee." I got some paper towel out to try and clean up Flash.

"Really? Well it's good to see you've got some other friends aside from Peter."

I coughed. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Flash cleaned his hands and then stepped forward to shake Steve's hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"And you son." Steve gave him a firm handshake. Steve went to go get changed and I cleaned up the kitchen. Flash kept an eye on out baked goods and packaged them up while I rested my head flat on the counter.

"Well I better go get cleaned up.. No killing each other while I'm gone..." I eyed the two suspiciously. Flash was a little starstruck but da-Steve seemed a little... off.

Because I trust no one I went to my room and really quickly changed and scrubbed my face. I returned to hide behind a wall. I heard Steve grilling Flash and I okay fine, I was eavesdropping.

"Now son, would you be the 'Flash' I've heard so much about?" Steve leaned over the bench towards him, still geared up from his mission.

"I, I might be. Only good things I hope." He shrunk back. Steve took off his helmet to glare at him.

"Yes sir. I am. But I'm not proud of it." He put his head down.

"Son I never asked if you were proud of it. It doesn't matter if you are or not what matters is if your worthy of Bonnie. You really think you're the kind of boy I want dating my daughter? You're a bully and you screw around in school. No matter what walk of life you come from if you get the chance to have an education you've gotta jump at it. Now I don't want you to be, what you kids call a square, but I do want you to put in an effort in. An effort in with everything. With school, with Bonnie and being a good person. I want her to be happy and with someone who cares about her."

Wow. Steve's deep and he's really letting Flash have it. I kinda feel from him. I know what the eyes of disappointment form Steve feel like and they're terrifying.

I heard a clanking in the vents behind me and I turned around to see Agent Barton hanging out of the ceiling, holding a finger up to his lips telling me to keep quiet. I turned back to the conversation Flash was having with Steve.

"Sir, it does matter if I'm not proud of what I've done and who I am. Because I'm not. I nave have been. I used to pick on people to make myself feel better because it's what my dad did and I thought it was okay. I quickly learned it wasn't when Bonnie beat the snot out of me. And kept beating the snot out of me until I learned my lesson. Bonnie made me want to change who I am. She has always stood up for those around her and fought for what she believes in. She's the person I want to be someday and I look up to her. Bonnie treats everyone as an equal and goes out of her way to look after her people, that's why she's on the committee in the first place. Everyone save for the cheerleaders like her and they like her because she's a good person not because she's popular. Bonnie is changing me and I think I love her. I mad not be good enough for her now but I'm going to do everything I can to become worthy. I wont ask her out until I deserve her because she doesn't deserve someone like me. One day I really hope to measure up to her and her greatness."

I had my hand over my mouth at this point. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't hold back anymore. Not even Peter had said such nice things about me. I believed Flash. I believe him. He's been different lately and I know he has it in him to be a good man. He's a boy now but soon he's gonna be a good man.

I ran back to my room as quietly as I could to dry my eyes and pretend I hadn't been crying. I went back into the hallway moments later to find Barton gone so I went straight to the kitchen. "Brownies done yet?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard everything.

"Almost." Flash flashed a grin at me.

"You staying?" I asked, not minding spending more time with him. He looked at his watch and almost stumbled backwards.

"Uh no. Actually if my watch is right I should really be getting home. Do you uh, you need a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked awkwardly.

"No Bonnie has the.." Steve started.

"Oh! That reminds me. Steve I kinda left the Harley at school today.."

"What? Why?" He turned to me and my head dropped down.

"Please don't be mad.."

"Bonnie, why would I be mad?"

"Well in biology today I got into a little, itty, bitty accident. Nothing serious but Flash had to drive me to the hospital.."

"What!? Bonnie are you okay? What happened?" He held my shoulders and was checking me over.

"I'm fine, it was just a booboo. I cut my finger and had to get a few stitches. It's not even that deep plus it's already mostly healed. Unusually actually. Should it have healed up this quick?" I stuck my finger in Flash's direction.

"Eww I don't know get that away from me." He shoved my hand away from his face. "If you've got freaky voodoo mojo I don't want it."

"It's not witchcraft Flash." I laughed. "Probably just good genes."

"Anyway I uh gotta get going. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow if that's okay with you sir." He looked to Steve for the go ahead and Steve gave a curt nod.

* * *

"Flash?" I yawned leaning on the doorframe for support. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. "You're early.."

"I know. I panicked. I didn't want to be late because you know traffic and well I didn't sleep much last night so me just started getting ready and I figured I'd just sleep when I gig tired but you see I was always tired but my kind was throwing a party. I was so awake and so sleepy at the same time."

"Flash!" I whisper yelled at him. "Slow down you're talking live you've had ten coffees or something. Come in." I stood out of his way and let him in before seating him on the overly large couch that held enough seats for all the Avengers. I padded out of the room and to the linen closet, grabbing some blankets. Before I'd finished tucking him in his eyes were already dropping.

"If it's the talk you had with Steve earlier that's bothering you don't worry about it. He's just being protective. Just try get some rest." I patted him on the head and left a glass of water on the coffee table for him.

"How'd you know about that? You weren't even in the room." He yawned, the sleepless night finally catching up with him.

"I'm Bonnie Carter, I know everything." I smiled.

"Bonnie," he called just as I turned around. "Why do you, you know? Why do you like me?"

"You're a good guy Flash, you always have been. You've been misguided and you've made some mistakes but you're changing and you're trying. You're going to do great things one day and you're going to be amazing. Just try not to loose sight of who you are again."

"Why do you believe in me?" He asked, his brow furrowing, eyes almost completely closed,

"I've always believed in you." I replied leaning down and kissing his forehead before heading off to my own bed to catch a few more hours sleep.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Steve called from the kitchen half past six in the morning. Having already been up for a little while, I'd already showered, dressed and brushed my teeth. That didn't however mean when I graced Steve with my presence I wasn't still wearing my towel turban and brandishing a mascara wand.

"Why is Eugene asleep on the couch?" He asked after I gave him a pointed look for interrupting me while I put on my makeup.

"You scared the crap out of him with your 'talk' last night so he panicked and got here early. So I slipped him some knock out drugs and tucked him in on the couch." I explained innocently.

"You knocked him out?!" I'd never seen him so alarmed before. "Where did you even get knock out drugs from?"

"You'd be mad if I told you. But they're legal if thefts what your wondering. Trust me on that." I did feel a little guilty not letting him in on this one but the less he knew the better. Plus, if I told him this I'd also have to tell him about the illegal firearms in my shirt and the knife in my sock.

"Telling me that and then asking me to trust you is making me not want to trust you Bonnie." Steve looked like he was going to say more but Flash chose that moment to wake up and stumble out of the blanket burrito I'd rolled him into.

"We'll talk about this later." He ordered under his breath and grabbed a banana and his keys before heading out the door for work.

"By dad." I muttered. "Morning Flash."

"Morning. Say, did you just call him Dad?" He asked grabbing the other banana and half a dozen pieces of fruit.

"Shut up. I'm going to go get ready." I stalked off into my room. Slip of the tongue, nothing more.

* * *

It was an odd feeling walking into the main corridor of Midtown High —as it had been rechristened thanks to our new school principal. I was liking this guy already. I'm yet to meet him though and maybe that's a good thing— beside the one and only Flash Thompson. Sure we were captain and vice captain of the football team and pretty well known jocks but it was strange, almost as if we had formed a new power couple. I almost shuddered. I would have shuddered but I didn't want to lose my composure. Keeping your cool is rather important in highschool as I've learned.

I got a little cocky as I got further into the halls and life caught up with me. Well, Liz Allen did actually and she wasn't happy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bonnie Margret Carter." She folded her arms.

"It is." I clenched my jaw shut.

"And my boyfriend, Flash." She glared at me with eyes that would be threatening if she wasn't a total priss. Yeah, she may have whooped my ass once but I was holding back. Besides, I've fried bigger fish. One of them was standing next to me acting as my own personal lap dog.

"First you make him switch lab partners, then you 'accidentally' cut your finger and make him take you to the nurses office and then you get him to drive you to school today. Will you stop at nothing to take what doesn't belong to you?" She snarled. I'm Bonnie frickin' Carter and I'm the good guy here. I didn't steal no man and I'm not being accused of it either.

"That's ex boyfriend Liz." Flash stared her down like he didn't even know her anymore.

"I didn't make him do anything Allen, he jumped ship." I snapped back, receiving a few 'Oooooh's and 'Ahhh's. "Seems I'm not the only one who can't stand you."

im really getting sick of this bitch. To hell with what Steve says, forget the whole pick your battles and only fight to save others from Great Grandma. Fuck it all, time I did something for me for a change.

"Why don't you all run along to class now, nothing for you to see here. Just us girlies settling the score." I cracked my neck, back and knuckles.

"Why you don't sound scared Bonnie, you should be. I kicked your ass once and I can do it again." She grinned and proud little smirk. Man I can't wait to wipe it off her stupid face.

"I was holding back, bitch, I'm going to knock you to the ground and hand you to the janitor when I'm done so he can wipe the floor clean with you. He's gonna need the extra help after I cover it with your blood." I snarled a predatory growl and stood in my fighting stance. I was pumped. Just as I was getting ready I noticed a shared nod between Flash and one of the other boys on the football team out of the corner of my eye.

i paid it no mind as Liz leapt at me and I leapt into action, she ready to claw off my face and me ready to pummel her into the cracks littering the tile floor. I let out a roar as I was grabbed from behind and dragged from the battle field. Whoever it was knew what they were doing as they had a firm grip on my triceps making it pretty much impossible tho free my arms. I kicked with all my might and snarled as a camera Flash went off in my face.

Flash turned out to be the one dragging me away from the fight. I should have known that he would even if I didn't quite know why.


	8. I'm innocent Principal Coulson

"What are you doing?! Let me go, I can take her!" I yelled, legs flailing around me.

"Stop Bonnie, you don't need to do this." This was kind of an odd conversation coming from Flash, you know, the guy who used to beat people up to make himself feel better. Okay, even in my head that was a low blow, he said he's trying to change and I believe him.

"She makes me so angry! I want to year her face off!" He dragged me down another corridor and put me down, holding my shoulders, gently this time.

"Bonnie this isn't you. You don't fight people to make yourself feel better. This isn't you your better than this." He held me head in his hand and stroked my hair with his other hand.

"How do you know? How do you know this isn't me you don't even know me!" Crap I was actually crying.

"Because I've always known you. I've had a crush on you for a very long time Bonnie, and in the least creepy way possible I'm trying to tell you I've watched you...no that's still creepy. Okay ignoring that I know this isn't you." He stopped stroking my hair and ran his hand through his own hair.

"Um..." I was speechless, for once.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before holding his arms above his head, hands folded and resting on his scalp.

"That was um.. That came out wrong. Very, very wrong. I'm not so good at this thing but uh, don't be like me. Don't be like I used to be Bonnie. Be the bigger person and don't let her get to you. I know it's hard but if you remember, this is what you used to say —in a slightly less awkward manner— to Gordon and Peter and everyone else you saved from bullies. You're being bullied Bonnie, not sure if you know that, or if you even know how to deal with it but it's true. And you can become like me or out yourself on the same level as Liz. Let it go, revenge won't make you feel any better I can promise you that."

Weirdly enough, he was right. That was the most awkward and uncomfortable way for him to explain it but he did good. Maybe he can change after all.

Although now I have to wonder where that camera flash came from. I leaned back against the wall behind me and slid down till I was on the ground. "You're right." I sighed. I can be a right moody bitch when I want to.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Flash. You were just trying to help and you didn't deserve that. Although maybe don't tell Steve that you've practically stalking me." I grinned at him.

"Wha! I haven't been stalking you!" As soon as he saw my smart mouthed smirk he rolled his eyes. "Haha Bonnie you're hilarious. Absolutely hilarious you should do stand up."

"Thank you, thank you I'm here all week." At that moment the bell rang and we were forced to collect our books and head off to homeroom. I don't know who made up these groups or how they did it but they must have sought to punish me for whatever terrible crime I committed in a previous life.

My homeroom consisted of the jocks, cheerleaders, myself and Gordon. Poor Gordon. Also, poor me. At least Gordon just gets ignored most of the time. They actually talk to me. With the cheerleaders if they're not dissing me or my outfit they're pestering me to join the tREAM or hook them up with someone on the football team.

And the football team wants me to hook them up with 'one of my old cheerleader buddies' go grab a beer with them at some party or get one of my loyal dorks of the nerd army to do their homework for them. Everybody wants something.

What I want is to be left alone but unfortunately I must have done something truly awful in a previous life as someone up there is out to get me. Our very own vice principal who just happens to hate me is our homeroom teacher. I don't know what it was I did to him but my homeroom teacher of three years has had it out for me since the start.

He is watching, always watching. He's like a hawk, beady little eyes stalking his prey. I dint know much about birds but I do know Mr Benson. Mr Benson is evil and would make a very good super villain. He's merciless. And terrifying. And evil!

Mr Benson was taking attendance and reading the morning announcements when our new principal's voice sounded over the PA. "All students will be advised that there will be a whole school assembly after lunch in the auditorium where students will be addressed by the new principal. No students will be exempt from this assembly, everyone must attend including those who have a free period during that time.

Some new school rules have been placed in action and will feature a reading during today's assembly. The following students are to report to my office at the end of this announcement; Liz Allen, Bonnie Carter, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacey and Eugene Thompson. That will be all for now. Have a good day." The new Principal's voice sounded crazy familiar.

"Un bloody likely now." I muttered closing my books and collecting a notice from Mr Benson before heading out the door. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I sighed. "What now?" I asked The Lord above. What other punishment must he bestow on me today?

It was a text from Flash asking if I wanted to go out for Pizza after Football practice later today. I smiled, maybe today wasn't all down and dumpy today.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Allen. That will be all for now please wait here." An older gentleman in a suit lead Liz to the seat beside me and my face scrunched in disgust.

"Careful Miss Carter, the wind will change and your face'll stay like that." I looked up to see none other than Agent Coulson standing in front of me.

"Coulson?!" My eyebrows shot off my face and scurried away to hid from the shocking events unfolding before me.

"That's principal Coulson to you Miss Carter. Come this way, we have much to discuss."

"For example what the hell you're doing here? What? S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't pay well, are you moonlighting?!" I asked after the door closed behind us.

"That, Miss Carter is classified. What I can tell you is that it was Fury's idea. Also here, you're to address me as Principal Coulson and tell no one, absolutely no one that I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He sat down in the leather spiny chair of his and gestured for me to take the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Of course it was Fury's idea. You'd think a grown man at the head of the world's chosen security agency would have better things to do than stalk a teenage girl." I slumped down in my chair. "So what have you brought me here for Mr C?"

"Did you take a look at Miss Allen's face before you entered my office?" He tossed me a water bottle from his mini fridge. Apparently I was in the dog house because we both know there's Pop in that fridge.

"No. I didn't want to turn to stone." I replied opening the bottle and taking a swig.

"That's your fellow student, Bonnie, not Medusa. Had you looked at her you'd have seen the aftermath of your handiwork." He handed me a freshly printed picture inside a Manila folder.

"My handiwork?" I raised a newly returned brow at his accusation. I opened the folder to see a black eyed and bruised up Liz. And although it was what I would have done and worse I got no satisfaction from the picture. I guess it's right, revenge is best served cold. Payback may seem like a good idea but think on it over night and wait till you not angry anymore and you'll find out if it still seems right. And now I'd had a chance to cool off from the hype, this is wrong. Whoever did this, and it wasn't me, was setting me up.

"No principal Coulson this wasn't me."

"Check the other photo." I picked out the other picture from the folder. Suspect was written on the back. It was me, from earlier today.

"The camera flash.." I said looking at the image of Flash dragging me away from the fight earlier this morning. "Coulson I know I've got priors but you have to believe this wasn't me!" Because I just know that the file he's holding in front of him is mine. It's as thick as my trig text book.

"You have rather a lot of priors actually Bonnie. I'm gonna have to call one of your guardians in on this."

"No! You can't!" I begged him dropping the folder on the desk.

"Bonnie give me you word, not as a student but agent to Agent you didn't do this." I looked at me.

"I'm not an agent, Cold-son. But as student to principal I can prove I didn't do this." I grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, now it was his turn to raise a brow.

"You asked me if I saw Liz's face earlier. And I said no. I didn't see her face but I did see her hands." I got out of my chair and stalked out of his office. "Liz!" I yelled, calling her to attention. She looked up at me almost smirking.

It was my time to smirk now. I threw the water from my bottle at her face and she squealed. I whiled it with the tissue I'd nabbed earlier and her black eye and bruises had magically disappeared.

"I saw here hands earlier Principal Coulson. I assumed it was graphite from her pencil on her because she has a design course now. Liz takes Cinematographic Makeup and Design where she has the perfect opportunity to blood and bruise up her own face. Her only mistake was not washing her hands." I smiled a devilish smile as I knew I had won. Even if it was just this once Bonnie Carter had landed herself a Social Ladder Victory.

"Miss Allen, I believe you'll be seeing me for every Thursday after school for the next month in detention." Principal Coulson folded his arms as Liz fell apart.

"You'll pay for this Bonnie Carter you boyfriend stealing bitch!" She screamed in a perfectly Scooby Doo ending.

"Now Miss Carter of you'll follow me back to my office we have more to discuss." As I followed him back I did have a few questions regarding what had just happened but also what else he had to discuss with me.

"Who took the picture?" I blurted out as we sat down.

"We can talk about this later, now we have so S.H.I.E.L.D business to discuss." He cut me off.

"We can't talk about that here this office is bugged. Who took the picture?"

"What? What do you mean the office is bugged?" Coulson looked at me like I was insane.

"Tasha once told me that bug detectors search for the RF frequencies that the bugs put out. She told me this because they can sometimes be put off by other RF devices like cellphones and microwaves. She also told me that the frequencies gave off a very high pitched noise, higher than a dog whistle. She knew this because Steve told her. He heard it." I closed my eyes. "I can hear them Coulson. The bugs. There's one under your desk, one in the plant pot, one on the roof, one behind the painting of the last principal and on in your coffee cup. I think the idea was kill one bug and there's two more to replace it."

Coulson just looked at me. "Yeah that was a hydra reference." I confirmed.

"Take this." He handed me a weird looking device with a light on the end. "Press the button and the light shines, reflecting the camera lens. Let me know if you find any of those in the office while I get rid of the bugs."

Coulson began to tear apart his office taking off his shoe and whacking the crap out of the bugs each time he found one.

* * *

"Right, now that's sorted out, the director wants to see you. I give you permission to leave school to go an see him." He pulled a piece of paper from his desk and filled it out quickly and stamped it with a red stamp.

"Uh, Coulson there's an assembly today. No students are exempt." I reminded him as I looked at the piece of paper. It was two hall passes. One dated and timed for now the other was blank for the date and time. One to leave and one to return.

"We'll you'd better hurry." He said getting out of his chair and heading toward the door

"Coulson, agent to agent, who took the picture?" I asked turning to face him.

"I thought you weren't an agent?" He half smiled at me as I got up from my seat. "The picture was from Mr Parker's camera."

"Peter's camera? Are you sure?" I asked walking over to him.

"It was taken in his camera." Coulson stated.

"But it wasn't him?" I prodded.

"He denies even being there at the time of the fight. He claims he didn't do it." Coulson replied.

"Well if he says he didn't do it you should probably believe him. He's a terrible liar and you can usually tell if he's not telling the truth." I left the office and blew a kiss at Flash who was still there sitting next to Peter and Gwen.

"I'll see you after Football Practice Flash. Pizza at 6?" I asked with a smile.

"I'll be there. You need a ride?"

"Nah, I've gotta take the Harley back to Stark's garage."


	9. Fury took me to a strip club

I kicked Steve's Harley into gear. I wonder what the director wanted but if he's pulling me out of school. I doubt it'll be fun. It wasn't long before I had zipped in and out between traffic and parked on the ground floor of S.H.I.E.L.D's parking garage.

I no longer wait for clearance with S.H.I.E.L.D everyone important knows who I am and that I'm just going to barge in and do what I want and those who don't aren't fast enough to catch me.

With S.H.I.E.L.D it's all about quick steps and thinking on your feet something I'm good at. My only downfall would be if they started incorporating calculus and chemistry into the security system. It's time to find out what the hell Fury wants so I can get back to school already. Any interaction with the one eyed pirate just completely drained me. Mentally I wasn't even sure if I could handle football practice. But I had to go, I missed it last time due to my suspension so I can't really afford to not go because I don't feel like it.

Stupid fucking Fury ruining highschool for me. What's next, making me do secret agent work on prom night?

I was so busy being the embodiment of teenage angst I walked into the door at Nick Fury's office instead of through it. Impenetrable glass hurts. Fucking Fury was laughing at me too.

"You're early Bonnie." Fury said having regained his composure.

"Coulson gave me a hall pass. Also, why the fuck is Coulson my school principal?" I asked crossing my legs and folding my arms.

"Training for a later mission. Also I'd like it very much if he kept an eye on you and certain other members of your student body." He answered what I assumed might be truthfully.

"Other members of the student body? How many other Avengers have kids going to my school that I don't know about? Do they have a support group? Avengers Spawn Anonymous? I feel like that could really help me. Fury please sign me up for ASA."

"Bon Bon! What's up kiddo?" Tony greeted as he entered the room taking the chair next to me and promptly spinning around in it.

Bruce entered at the same time but stayed standing in the back. "What's ASA?" He asked pushing his glasses further up his face.

"Avengers Spawn Anonymous." Fury answered for me.

"What? How many of us have kids?" Tony asked pulling out his pocket J.A.R.V.I.S and typing furiously on it.

"None other than Steve but Agent Carter over here is thinking of starting one." Fury answered for me again.

"Actually it's just Carter. Agent Carter was my great grandmother."

"You've been hanging around with Tony too much." Bruce commented from behind my spiny chair.

"Princess does as Princess wants." Tony replied poking his tongue out at Bruce.

"To answer your question from earlier Bonnie there are other reasons we'd be keeping an eye on you and other pupils at your highschool." That answered nothing.

"Why are we here then?" Bruce asked.

"Also why am I here? I'm not a superhero. And why do people keep calling me agent? I don't work here. I don't want to either. I'm more of a college football person."

"Good luck getting a scholarship kiddo."

"I don't need a scholarship when my favourite uncle Tony is going to buy me a College."

"Oh am I now."

"If you love me you will." I grinned at him. He knows I'm kidding but that doesn't mean he won't actually do it. He's crazy like that.

Fury stood up from his desk and walked towards the door. I'd been here 20 minutes and I still didn't know why. "Take a walk with me."

"Only if it's off a cliff." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Let's just hope it's not off a plank." I replied in the same tone causing us both to snigger at my pirate joke.

"I can hear y'all motherfuckers over here." Fury called over his shoulder.

Tony and I exchanged a glance before Bruce spoke up. "Where are we going Nick?"

"Nick?" I asked.

"You're on a first name basis with ol' one eye?"

"Again Stark, I'm not deaf. Nice guy Nick J. Fury has friends. Mr Banner is one of them."

"Dr." Tony and I corrected at the same time. We walked out of the building down the sidewalk and through many dark lit ally ways.

"Is this where you kill us? Because I feel like you should have thought about more backup. I'm standing with Ironman and Hulk, Fury, I think we win." I asked after we got deeper into the underground of the city.

I feel like up until this point I've been too trusting with Fury. On the bright side we eventually stopped. On the not so bright side we stopped in the seediest part of town I'd ever seen and I've been on patrol with Peter before.

"Dirty Harry's Strip Joint?" I raised a brow at Fury.

" I have something to discuss with you three which is not for outsiders ears." He replied taking us into the lobby of the bar.

The bouncer stopped me at the door, I assumed it was because I was about to get ID-ed but no, I am much more offended now. "Hey, hey, hey. Dancers go in the service entrance."

And suddenly he dropped to ground, unconscious and sporting a large, rising bump, bruised purple on his forehead and around his eye. How did this happen? We will never know. Well, you will never know. I know.

"What, he ID you kid?" Tony asked when I came in.

"What's the hold up Carter?" Fury asked handing me a beer.

"The guy outside randomly dropped unconscious." I shrugged.

"Randomly aye?" Tony raised a brow. "Did you knock him out because he asked for ID?"

"No I knocked him out because he called me a stripper." I took a sip of my beer. I have no idea why Fury had bought me my first beer other than it being a cover however if my dad ever found out that he'd taken me to a strip club, well, I don't want to be there when that happens.

"You know, if my dad ever finds out that you took me to a strip club and bought me a beer, you're toast." I told Fury.

"I guess it's a good thing your dad's in the joint." Tony replied.

"What? Oh right. I meant Steve." I sat down with them at a table in the darkest part of the bat with a pole in the centre of our chairs.

No sooner than we had sat down did a band of barely dressed bints surrounded us. Someone in a lace slip and super high go go boots threw themselves at the pole and then each of us had a lap dancer thrusting in our faces.

There was a strong smell of fish, sweat and body door was filling my nostrils and I slipped a fifty in my lap dancer's g-string. "Please go away." I said and she did, now satisfied she'd made $50. Unfortunately a new stripper took her place. Male this time and he smelled just as bad.

"So, what did you have to tell us?" I asked Fury taking a sip of my beer trying my best to ignore the crotch being shoved in my face.

Bruce and Fury leaned in on my left and Tony who was on my left looked up from his phone. "Yeah and when can we leave?" He asked.

"I have reason to believe S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. I'm not sure yet but I'm pretty sure so it's time to take action."

"Again I'm not sure why I'm here." My reply fell on deaf ears.

"What makes you think that?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"I was bored one night so J.A.R.V.I.S and I decided to find out every one of S.H.I.E.L.D's dirty little secrets." Tony explained. "We found some pretty full on stuff."

"So why not just kill the parasite and get rid of whatever compromised it?" I asked.

"Because when you cut off one head two more grow back in it's place." Fury placed a dollar in his stripper's panties and Tony was making a $100 bill into a paper aeroplane.

"So my plan is to do nothing. Act totally as normal in S.H.I.E.L.D letting no one know that I know. Lull them into a false sense of security. Carter you're here because you're going to create a new team for me."

"Hold up, when did I start working for you?" I was disgruntled.

"When you decided you didn't want to go to prison in Argentina for whatever crime I decide if you don't." He replied. That bastard. "There are a number of masked vigilantes at your school, super humans that one day, when we're not compromised, would make great S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Which is why Coulson is at your school."

And now it all unfolds."I already know Dr. Banner and Stark are looking into you Super Soldier Genetics and just like your guardian I think you could make a great hero and team leader. You're going to make a young avengers team should things with S.H.I.E.L.D go south."

"And where, besides the genetics side of things, do Tony and Bruce come into this?" I asked.

"Should you kids ever get injured you can't go to a hospital or get treated by a doctor in case of discovery so Dr. Banner will be taking over the medical and biological side of the operation as he's the most qualified in that area and Tony, he will be your sponsor. He's designing your tech and gadgets as well as making you suits and financing every detail in your secret hide out he'll be providing you with."

"Stark's here because he's rich isn't he?" I surmised. "You need someone to foot the bill for all of this so you pick the richest guy you own. You recruited me because you know that's the only reason he'd agree to pay for your little project and why not throw in his best pal for the extra insurance?"

"You could be right Carter. What do you want from me in order for you to do it?" He asked leaning towards me more.

"I have a few demands right now, I'll let you know if I come up with any more.

1) I want alibis for any time I'm out of the house so I dint have to snake out or crawl through the vents.

2) J. Jonah Jameson isn't allowed to say shit about me. That really fucking annoying reporter isn't allowed to critique me or turn the public against me or whatever. J. Jonah Jameson needs to be neutralised.

3) and this is the most important one, I graduate highschool and college with a passing grade.

Those are my terms. Disagree and I walk." I finished my beer as I awaited my response. It sounded a lot but really, it's my life on the line here. I'm not even an adult and I have to give up my everything. I'm not a noble, humble, good guy like everyone else. Sure if I can save someone I will but if Fury is giving me the chance to get something in return, I'm taking it.

Fury was silent for a while and looked lie, he was actually considering the idea. "Alright done." He spoke finally and shook my hand. I got up from my chair and went to leave but the stopper who had been thrusting his crotch my way went to follow me.

"Get lost." I slapped $50 in his belted, black jeans and shoved him away from me.

If I didn't get out of there soon I wouldn't make it back to school in time for the assembly. I was so screwed. Plus I needed to go to the gym and was of the stench of smoke, booze and stripper before I set foot near anyone. I hailed a cab back to S.H.I.E.L.D and jumped onto the back of Steve's Harley. I had no time to obey the road rules so you'd better believe I was driving like a madwoman.

Road closed? Not for me it isn't. Red light? Not for me it isn't. Class of sick orphans crossing the road? They'd better got of my way.

* * *

By the time I got back to school I had to climb through a window to get inside undetected and run faster than I ever had in my entire life to get to the girl's locker room to shower and change before time ran out.

Never before had I ever been so thankful I kept a spare set of jeans and a t-shirt in my locker as well as my gym clothes and football uniform. Ten intense, strawberry scented minutes later I was running down the hall to the cafeteria to grab something from the vending machine if I still had the time.

Luck was on my side and I still have 20 minutes of lunch left. Luck was also not on my side as the doors to the cafeteria opened just as I was running towards me and I bounced of some nameless jock's overly tall chest.

"What the fuck?" He asked as I hit the ground.

"Bonnie?" Flash asked seeing me dazed and still laying on the ground.

"Carter?" Another jock asked. "Hey everyone it's Carter."

"Uhh." I groaned rolling myself off the ground. "Today is not a good day."

"I'll see you guys later." Flash said before throwing an arm around me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a rough day." I replied rubbing my face and butt.

"I meant after the fall but okay. Where've you been all day. We've got a lot of classes together and I haven't seen you since this morning." Damn observant Flash.

"Ugh don't ask. New principal had me running errands for him." I lied. Well, Coulson did give me a hall pass so I guess it's kind of true.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked looking at my dripping hair and half soaked shirt.

"I spilled something on myself and had to shower. Listen I'm kinda hungry and I wanna get some food before the bell goes." I changed the topic. But it was true. I'm hella hungry and I have to eat something for the beer in my belly to absorb.

"Say no more." He practically dragged me across the room and shoved past several people to get me to the front of the lunch line, picking up a tray on his way past. It was Friday so it was cardboard lasagna or green macaroni as your main. Which although most of the school's food was usually pretty good, you want to avoid pasta Friday at all costs.

"Hey Flash, do me a favour and run over to the vending machine and grab me a cookie, some gummy bears and whatever you want." I handed him my meal card and he tore across the cafeteria.

I really appreciate this new and awkward friendship I had with Flash, I could do without him and his cute butt shadowing me... Did I just say he had a cute butt? Okay I hit my head when I fell and I'm concussed again. Mayday, mayday!

I shook my head and grabbed some fries, a coke and headed over to the salad bar. Lettuce, cucumber, carrot, tomato, red onion, feta, olives and some mayo tuna was thrown lazily into a bowl with a random balsamic dressing. Even salad was better than the pasta. I also grabbed an apple, a banana and a tangerine.

Flash ran back over and grabbed himself a tangerine, putting it on my tray and handing me back my meal card with his free hand. In his other hand he was harbouring a small army of gummy bears and potato chips with a few cookies for good mesure.

"And you said I eat a lot." I teased as he had already gotten into his first bag of chips and was stealing some of my fries too.

He grinned at as best he could with a full mouth and grabbed my tray for me before I could after I'd paid. He lead me to a table where he dropped his small armies worth of junk food onto and nd sat down next to me.

"Did you get that thing with Liz sorted out?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's got a month worth of Thursdays. How'd the bake sale go?" I asked remembering that's what I missed while I was in the principal's office and at the strip joint.

"I didn't go. Principal Coulson shipped the cheerleaders off to the community house to deliver the goods but they didn't stay long. Apparently they don't have the best customer service. The old ladies loved your brownies though. What was in those they were like crack for fat kids." I snorted my coke and the foam came shooting out my nose.

"You have a cute laugh." Flash smiled at me like a love sick puppy. He could be adorable sometimes. I know he's trying to change but I just don't know if I can trust him yet. My guy is leaning towards yes though. To hell with Peter and his biased opinions. That jerk was never there for me when I needed him anyway. Who needs science nerds anyway?


	10. Build your own Avenger

Don't worry my dear readers, AcaciaBlossom in particular, there will be more Spiderman.

* * *

Flash and I sat with Gordon during the assembly in the auditorium eating gummy bears and paying literally no attention to whatever it was Principal Coulson was talking about. The best part about the auditorium is that the chairs are comfy. I also like how I can sit in a dark corner in the back and eat gummy bears.

Flash was becoming a bigger and bigger part of my life in such a short time I was beginning to wonder what things would have been like had we always been friends. I've known Flash just as long as I've known Peter and we all lived in the same neighbourhood. Would the three of us have been friends if I made an effort to be friends with him back in the day or would it have been one or the other? Would we all have been friends with Harry Osborn or would it have just been Peter? Questions like these plagued my mind as I was trying to think of anything but what Fury and I had talked about at the strip club earlier today.

I'd stopped eating the gummy bears for a while now but the boys kept happily munching on them occasionally grinning at each other like old friends. Gordon just accepted that Flash was my friend and that he was trying to change. I have no idea why it's so difficult for Peter to. Gordon got worse treatment from Flash when he picked on people, than Peter ever did. Flash was even there for Peter when his uncle died and Peter still hates him. Gordon trusts my judgement so why can't Peter? He's my best friend and he should be standing by me even if we disagree.

I mean I don't get along with Gwen but I still help him out when they fight. I helped him get the girl, helped him keep the girl and generally put up with the nuisance girlfriend whenever needed. Why do I have to make all the sacrifices when it comes to this friendship? Fucking Peter. What an ass.

I sighed and put my head on Flash's shoulder. What will be will be, I can't fix what happened so I just have to let it go and wait for it all to blow over.

Flash tensed for a moment before he relaxed and put an arm over my shoulder. I mean he still kept eating the gummy bears but it was a sweet gesture. I knew in this moment that I could trust Flash and I would be able to rely on him no matter what. This, I was sure of. I was more sure about Flash right now than I was about anything.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied. "Steve wants to have a talk with me later."

"What about?" He asked, dare I tell him?

"Remember when you came over this morning all stressed?" I dared.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be mad at me I was really worried about you." I looked up at him.

"Okay.. Now you're worrying me." He looked down at me.

"I knocked you out! You hadn't slept and you looked so tired and stressed and I panicked."

"You drugged me?!" Honesty is always the best policy right?

"What's the matter guys, trouble in paradise?" Peter had been sitting in the row behind us the entire time and was now leaning over my chair, gloating.

"Fuck off Parker." I swatted at his face.

"Oh I'm Parker now? What happened to you Bonnie? Ever since you've been hanging around with this clown your priorities have been shot. I'm your friend Bonnie, not him. He's using you because you're pretty he's not interested in changing or being the good guy he's just interested in you because your easy. He thinks your going to be his next conquest and the sooner you figure that out the better."

"You're full of shit Parker." I was so shocked at the events transpiring before me all I could do was gape like a fish at turn to the person who had last spoke. Gordon.

Seemed like everyone else was as shocked as I was. "Wha..?" I was speechless.

"Gordon?" Flash raised and eyebrow. "Why are you standing up for me?"

"Bonnie's had all our backs for years. If she says you've gone good, then I believe her. Bonnie's not an idiot and she wouldn't allow herself to just be used. You can be pissed all you want but you're going to have to grow up sooner or later Peter." And with a dramatic exit Gordon left the auditorium.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked still dazed and very confused.

"We should get out of here." Flash whispered and helped me out of my chair.

The most confusing event of the day was me overhearing Gwen say "He's right Peter. You should wait till things cool down and apologize to Bonnie."

* * *

"So what are you going to do about the talk your dad wants to have with you?" Flash asked as we walked to the football field.

"Aren't you mad I slipped you come knock out drugs? I would be." I couldn't look at him. I mean it seemed the right thing to do but I'm seriously beginning to question my judgement lately. I mean, going to strip clubs, drinking, making deals with Fury, skipping out on school. If Steve found out he'd be pissed. If mom was here she'd string me up by my toes from Stark, I mean Avengers Tower.

"If I was a girl at prom, maybe. I should be but it's you Bonnie. It's hard to be mad at you." This was beginning to sound like a really fucked up teen romance movie.

"Go get ready for practice. We'll go for pizza later." He kissed my forehead and walked off to the boy's locker room.

* * *

"Hold up I'm gonna text Stark. Get him to cover for me." I had my gym bag handing over my shoulder and a towel on my head.

"Why do girls do that turban thing?" Flash asked looking at me like I was alien.

"Dries our hair. It keeps all the wet hair from dripping everywhere and stuff." I sent a quick text out to Stark saying I was going out for pizza with a friend and when he had finished teasing me he said he'd cover for me with Steve.

"Right. Why not just dry hour hair like guys do?" He asked.

"Because our hair is delicate and we don't want it to get knotty or frizzy."

I took my towel off my head and slung it over my bag. I jumped in Flash's Dodge and he drove us to some place in Brooklyn called Luigi's. The sun was low in the sky and the air was warm. After the long day I've had this seemed the best way to relax.

We ordered a couple pizzas and some soda, sinking into a quiet booth just happy the day was over. "Hey Flash, you serious about liking me? You know, in a more than friends kind of way?"

His eyes shot to me as if waiting for a tragedy to happen. Like fate was dangling a glimmer of hope in his face and he was just waiting for reality to crush it. "Yeah, I've always liked you in a more than friends kind of way."

"I think we could make things work. If you want to, I think we could give us a go." I'd been single far too long. Any other boyfriend I'd ever had mysteriously disappeared and I had an inkling it had something to do with Peter.

"No." He replied.

I have to admit I was more than a little shocked. At no point did I think he would say no. "What?"

"I said no. I told Steve that I was trying to change and that I wanted to become a better person, for you. And I'm not going to give us a try until I deserve to. Right now, it's baby steps. I don't deserve to be with someone like you Bonnie so I'm sorry but no."

MIXED MESSAGES!

"Flash, I'm not a saint. I do try to do the right thing but in case you forgot not only did I drug you this morning I also got into a fight where had you not pulled me back I probably would have killed her."

"That's a bit of an over reaction Bonnie." He interrupted me.

"I went to a strip club today. During school. That's why I was gone all day and why I have to take a shower. I had my first beer today, I'm not 21 yet."

"Bonnie stop trying to convince me your a bad person. I don't want to know why you were there but I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Why do you have so much faith in me? Why do people have so much faith in me? Why do people put me on this pedestal and expect me to do great things? I'm not a hero and I'm not going to be. I'm selfish and moody and I'm a bad student."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. You're having a down day. But you don't get to piss and moan. You've got to keep going and bet on with whatever you've got to do because you just have to. I'm sorry I don't know lots of words that's the best pep talk I can give you."

I laughed, and I couldn't stop laughing. For a full ten minutes I sat with my head in the table laughing.

* * *

"Lets head back to Queens." I didn't bother putting on my jacket when we left the restaurant as it wasn't that cold, it still being summer and all.

"Queens? You don't live there any more Bon Bon." He opened my door for me and then got in the car, starting the ignition and driving us out of the parking lot.

"I know but I wanna show you my old place." I replied. This is a test. I want to see if I can trust Flash. If he can handle the old Carter house with all it's messed up memories and smashed picture frames then I know I can definitely trust him.

"You're gonna have to give me directions." He told me as we left the traffic and headed into the slower, suburban streets of Queens. It was fully dark now and it was cooler now so we turned off the air conditioning.

"I'm on the same street as you. Peter's place is just a few houses up from yours and I'm two houses from there. We're about a block away from it now."

I know I was probably going to be in trouble not telling Steve where was and I was probably going to be out after curfew. And most definitely in trouble for not having a 'talk' with Steve like I was supposed to. Although he did say later and not a specific time.

He was supposed to be out till Sunday. Actually, why was he back so early? He didn't say anything about his mission yesterday or today. Hmmm.

We pulled up to the house and I let us inside. I don't know why I still carry around my old house keys, I didn't need any for the Avengers tower and Steve usually gave me the key to his car or bike. So there was really no reason but I still did, habit I guess.

"This my friend is my humble abode." The grass of the front yard was over grown and dry, weeds were sprouting everywhere and all the pain had chipped off everything from the fence to the door and exterior walls.

"It's sad what's happened to the place, this was my childhood home and if my mom ever saw it like this? Well she wouldn't stand for it. I miss her sometimes."

The screen door was dusty and fading in colour, the wall paper was peeling off the walls and the floorboards creaked. I wondered, how long was it like hasn't just dramatically fallen apart since I move in with Steve, it's only been a week. How long was I living here when the house was in shambles? How long did it go unnoticed when I could have fixed it?

"How long did you say you'd been living with Steve?" Flash asked stepping over the threshold.

"A week." I replied, my ears began to hurt and it became apparent from the minute I stepped into the livingroom that something was off. "Do you hear that?" I asked, smacking the side of my head to stop the pain. Yes my logic is flawed.

"Hear what?" He asked as I shoved him down in one of the tattered sofas.

"That ringing noise." I replied getting a lot closet to him than I normally would have. Putting one of my legs in his lap I leaned in close to his ear. "I'm sorry I brought you here, there's been a change of plan, we have to go. We have to get out of here, don't say anything, act natural and follow my lead. There's bugs in the room."

He looked like he was going to say something so I covered my mouth with his quick as a Flash. "I'm serious!" I whisper yelled. "Oh I just remembered, baby, we have to go visit someone." I said louder so the bugs would t suspect anything as we suddenly left the house.

We walked as fast paced as we could without drawing attention to ourselves or running. I held Flash's hand and practically dragged him 2 doors down to Peter's place. I tried my absolute hardest to act calm as I knocked on the door.

Peter swung open the door not being too surprised at who it was because of the glass window in it. "Listen Bonnie, I'm glad you're here I want to apologize for how I've been acting lately it's been pretty unforgivable."

"That's okay!" I shot him a cheese grin that was quite possibly the fakest I'd ever done. My bad. "You're totally 100% forgiven."

"Oh you've brought Flash with you..." He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

I could still hear the ringing noise so the bugs must be here too. "Yup now move aside ya big ol lug." I shoved him out of the way and dragged him down into the basement. It was a long shot but the basement was known for having poor cell reception and no wifi signal so with a bit of luck it would effect the receiver on the bugs.

"So have you worked out your date for prom yet?" I asked not really caring.

Peter looked to Flash who just shrugged at him. "Bonnie..?" He looked to me.

I opened the washing machine and turned the volume up on my phone to Hugh and pressed shuffle on iTunes. I put my phone in the machine and used the drum as an amplifier so that nothing could be heard on the audio bug. This was the smarted thing I've ever done. I'm a genius.

"What are you doing?" They both asked at the same time.

"Long story but I can hear bugs. There are some in my house and there are some here. I don't know where else but the basement is the best place for us to talk freely at the moment and I'm doing my best on short notice. I brought Flash back to my old house but I heard the bugs so we were gonna hide out here but the bugs are here too and I think someone is watching us so we have to get out." I waved my arms around frantically as I spoke five times faster than my natrual speed.

"Okay, slow down." Peter put his hands up in front of me.

"Get aunt May. Tell her we got her a surprise vacation for her birthday and she has to come with us right away or she'll miss her flight. No time to pack. It'll look suspicious. We'll get her stuff on the way. Flash, you and I are gonna got get the car started. Peter be out of the house in less than 5."

I'm totally not fREAKING OUT. wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT i'm fine. Calm cool and collected...

* * *

My phone rang. I think in this situation it was the slap in the face I needed. "Hello?"

"Bonnie?" Steve's voice returned.

"DadSteve."

"Where are you?" Okay so maybe I was in two kinds of trouble; mortal peril and my ass is so grounded when I get home.

"Safe. I um I'm driving right now so I'll have to get back to you. I love you." And I hung up.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked looking at me like I was a psychopathic glass vase.

"Yeah I'm just. Okay I'm a pretty superstitious person. I think something is up and I believe in conspiracy theories. We just have to act completely normal until we get back. We get Peter's aunt the hell out of dodge and then we work on us. Don't worry, I've got this all under control."

"I'd follow you even if you didn't. I'm a dumb idiot but it's true, I'll follow you off a cliff." He replied. I'm starting to wonder if this is like invasion of the body snatchers and I'm the only one left that knows. I know and people are trying to stop me. Which is why Flash is being so nice and somewhat out of character. He's one of them lulling me into a false sense of security.

Nahhh.

"Peter would you just tell me where we're going?" Aunt May's voice sounded from outside the car and I looked to see Peter with his hand's over May's eyes.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Bonnie and I will tell you everything on the way." He replied opening the door for her and practically shoving her inside the Dodge.

"Hey Aunt May!" I exclaimed in fake chirpiness. "How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if you two would tell me what you're up to." She replied cutting straight to it. Classic Aunt May.

"Well, Peter and I have a surprise for you. I really appreciate everything you've done for me over the summer and in the past in general and Peter wanted to make up for all those times he forgot something important. So we entered this competition a while back on the off chance we win, you know before we decided what we'd do to surprise you. And we accidentally won." I lied through my teeth.

The car was silent, absorbing my lies.

"Won what, Bonnie?" May asked.

"A luxury holiday in Barbados." I yelled as we pulled onto the freeway.

"Barbados?" May asked. "But Peter, he can't miss school."

"He won't. It's you going on a relaxing vacation. And don't worry Peter's going to stay with me and Steve in the Avenger's tower."

"Right. I didn't pack."

"Don't worry we've got this covered."

"And who'd this young Gentleman?" She asked suddenly paying attention to Flash.

"I'm Eugene, ma'am. It's lovely to meet you. I'm just here to lend a car." He replied.

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you dear." Poor soul was completely bewildered. I don't blame her. I hate to see the look on Tony's face when I use him as a glorified ATM later.

* * *

"Hey _Eugene_, take out my phone will you?" I asked looking out the windows, up at the building above, now we'd entered the city.

"Sure thing." he did so and unlocked it. How he knew my passcode I'll never know but I'm changing it later.

"Type a quick message to Gwen and tell her I'm picking her up from her place in 10." I commanded.

"Oh you two made up? That's so nice." Aunt May beamed. I rolled my eyes and then prayed she didn't see it. Hell hath no fury like May with a wooden spoon. I have mixed feelings about Gwen.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied pulling up out front of Gwen's appartment. "May you are just going to love Steve. He's really responsible." Man, was I that bad at small talk?

"Peter do you want to pop up an get her?" May asked turning to face her nephew.

"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek and left the car, heading towards the fire escape.

"Why didn't he go in the front door?" May asked as we watched him go.

"He finds the doorman intimidating." I answered simply, Flash however, snorted his lung out his nose.

* * *

"Welcome home Miss Carter, how are you doing this evening?" J.A.R.V.I.S greeted me as we stepped into the elevator from the parking garage.

"I'm quite well thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." I replied.

"Will your guests be accompanying you to your apartment or the communal floor of the Avengers Tower?" He asked closing the doors.

"The communal floor please J.A.R.V.I.S." I answered. "Please ask Mr Stark to join us there."

"Of course Ma'am. Also Mr Rogers has asked me to inform you he would like a word with you upon your arrival in the tower." J.A.R.V.I.S began moving the lift to floor 38 three floors above my own. In just a few minutes in the lift we had reached the communal floor which played host to those of the Avengers that didn't want to be alone on their own floor. Tasha and Agent Barton were sitting on the couch, Tasha reading and Agent Barton watching the game.

"Hey Bonnie." Tasha said as I entered the room, without even looking up. "Who's your company?"

"Well I'd like to introduce you to May Parker, Peter's aunt, Peter Parker my childhood best friend and his girlfriend Gwen Stacey. And lastly is my friend from the football team Eugene Thompson." I replied as she stood up from the couch to shake hands with May.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Natasha Romanoff. I'm Bonnie's Tutor and Over there is Clint Barton her personal trainer."

_'Hmmmm.. smooth cover.' _Clint turned off the tv and shook hands with May. Tony chose then to arrive with Bruce and my great grandfather Steve. Great, just the person I was trying to avoid.

"Ah, Bonnie, who are your guests?" Bruce asked as Tony sauntered ahead.

"Bruce, Tony, Steve, please meet May Parker." I pointed to my left.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers, Bonnie's new guardian. This is Doctor Banner and Mr Stark." May shook Steve's hand followed by Bruce and Tony's hands.

"Bruce Banner, Bonnie's uh doctor." Bruce, not a smooth liar.

"And I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist and landlord to Miss Carter and Mr Rogers." He modestly introduced himself. I'm glad he left out the playboy part. May continued to talk with Steve while I dragged Bruce and Tony off to a far corner of the lounge.

"After Fury took us out today I went out to my old house and found bugs in there, I went over to Peter's and found the same. I think Fury was right about S.H.I.E.L.D being compromised. We need to start building the new team and base urgently and May? Tony we need to get her out of here now. I need to borrow you're private plane, you safe house in Barbados and some cash. I'm sending her as far away from this as possible, where she's safe."

"Am I just a walking ATM to you guys?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes." I replied. "Don't brag about being both a billionaire and a philanthropist if you don't want to share some of that dosh."

"Fine. And I'll hire some private security guards to keep her safe and all."

"Also," I replied. "How far along are you with the SSS project? I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"We're close but we're running out of blood samples. You reckon you and gramps over there could squeeze out some more iron juice?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I can do that. Wen you make the serum make extra and see if you can get some of that drug they use a lot in the S.H.I.E.L.D classified files to practically bring agents back from death's door." I folded my arms across my stomach. This was some heavy stuff and I'm not sure about dragging my friends into this but I have no other choice.

"You mean GH-325?" Bruce asked. "How'd you know about that?"

"Tony didn't password protect the files he dug up from S.H.I.E.L.D from me for some reason. I just asked J.A.R.V.I.S if I could take a look at them."

"I remember that. J.A.R.V.I.S asked me if he could grant you access and I didn't see any problem with it. Fury trusts you and I've never had anything against you." Tony explained.

"Okay so S.H.I.E.L.D has an agent hired as the new principal at Midtown High. Apparently they want to keep an eye on me and some of the other students in my year."

"What, who is it?" Tony asked. Suddenly I remembered what Fury said about Coulson last I asked about why he disappeared all the time when any of the avengers were near.

"I don't know." I replied. I hope I was doing the right thing keeping this secret. "Anyway I'm filling those guys in on some of the stuff. If we're going to do this I need them. They're the best at what they do and I trust them. I just have to call in one more person. As soon as we get rid of May we'll start designing our secret base." I giggled. "I can't believe I have a secret base. Tony can you help me design some suits for me and a friend?" I asked.

"Would that friend be Spider-Man?" He asked knowingly.

"It might be. I'll bring him in on this later, someone has to keep an eye on the streets, keeping the people safe while we muck around here." after our plotting we snuck back into the group with Steve nowhere to be seen, no doubt giving May the tour while Tony began making the arrangements for her transport out of here and Bruce back to the labs to finish his work. Gwen, Peter and Flash had accompanied Tasha and Agent Barton back to the couch while I whipped out my phone.

**'Gordon, please meet at Avengers tower for an emergency study session as soon as possible. ~Bonnie Carter' **I sent off a text to him and got a reply in almost seconds.

**'Of course. Can I bring Patricia?'** He asked.

**'No.'** I replied bluntly. That chick likes to gossip also she's cute but kind of hopeless. We can't have her join the team.

"Okay team, meeting on floor 25. I'll meet you there after I talk to Steve. Peter you might want to say goodbye to your Aunt she leaves for Barbados in a few minutes."

"Team?" Clint raised an eyebrow at me.

"None of your business. And stay out of the vents. I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S tell me if either of you come within a 5 floor radius of the place." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and headed off to find Steve while Peter said goodbye.

"Look dad I'm sorry. I was avoiding talking to you all day so I went out with my friends. I was being irresponsible and I was wrong. I'm sorry and I've already spoken to Flash about what happened. You can lecture me later but right now I'm really busy. We're in some real trouble but I can't talk to you about it right now. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you it's that I can't bear to see you get hurt. I'm learning and that's what's important I guess. I'll keep safe and hopefully I can tell you about it later." I blurted out fairly fast paced.

"Bonnie you can tell me anything. Don't keep secrets from me to keep me safe, you're all that's important to me and it's my job to keep _you _safe." Steve held my shoulders. "Don't shut me out kiddo."

"Dad I'm sorry, I have to. I love you." I replied running my hand through my hair. Completely not noticing the slip up I'd made with his name.

"Bonnie."

"No." I shook my head. "I have to."


	11. Dweebs Assemble!

I sighed as I slumped into the cushioned leather chair at the head of the table in room 15 on floor 25. "Sorry about that guys. I guess I've been kind of keeping you in the dark here." I said with my eyes closed. Fortunately while I was talking to Steve, Gordon had caught a cab over.

"You have every right to say no to what I'm about to ask of you. You can leave now if you don't want to hear what I have to ask of you however if you chose to stay you cannot repeat what I tell you to anyone, no matter what the circumstances. You're all here because I trust you and you're the best for the job. Now don't prove me wrong by spilling the beans okay? I've called you all together because I've been given some grave news. As you know I've been adopted into the lives of the Avengers." I started.

"And after some recent events regarding missions post battle of New York and the discovery of Dr. Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum mutating into a gene Fury has given word that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. This information is highly sensitive which is why I had you leave all of your cellphones outside and that bug jammer is in the middle of the table. Due to the unknown circumstances of the takeover Fury has instructed me to build a new team to protect us should things go wrong. Fury, while we do this, will be investigating the world security council and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah um, that's all good and all Bonnie but why are we here?" Flash asked raising his hand.

"We're the new team. We're the new Avengers guys. You're here because I believe you are the best people for the job and the best to defend the world from whatever they throw at us. We're here because our homes have been compromised and we need to design a knew base. I'm thinking we go underground. Have a building on top as a cover and have it in the center of the city, equal distance apart from all our houses."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second Bonnie, you don't even like me and now you want me to help you save the world?" Gwen scratched her head.

"Yeah, big ask, I know. Gwen I don't hate you, you're a dynamite girl and there's been some bad blood between us but I'm hoping to set it right. Now, Gwen should you decide to stay, you Peter are the brains behind the operation. Stark is sponsoring us so money is no problem and he's designing our tech. We also have Dr. Banner on our team. I'm having Stark and Banner recreate the SSS and when it's done I'll be injecting myself with it to become stronger. Hopefully since I already have it in my system everything should go as planned. I'll also be calling in Spiderman. He's a close friend of mine and with a modified suit I'm sure we could become a good team out in the field. Flash, it's time you put your fists to good use. You're security chief. You're keeping my base team safe from anyone and everyone. It's a big ask even if it seems like nothing. For this to work we all need to play our part. Should we get things off the ground we'll expand. Adding more heroes, more scientists, agents, security. We'll build our own safety net and we'll do better then those before us."

"I'm in." Gordon was the first to sign up.

"No, I don't want Gwen to get hurt." Peter replied. Fair enough really, this was dangerous work.

"Peter, that's not your decision to make. Bonnie if we're burying the hatchet then yeah, you can count me in." Gwen replied.

"Well if she's in then I'm in." Peter agreed, finally. Stubborn little shit.

"Bonnie, I'd follow you to the end of the earth. Whatever you need me to do." Flash agreed also.

"Right. Now Fury has an agent in our school to help us. I know he's a good guy and he's not one of the compromised agents. You know him as Principal Coulson. That's why our old principal disappeared so quickly."

"I did wonder what happened to him." Gwen said aloud.

"Now, next order of business." I said. I can't believe this was so easy. It's almost as if something wasn't right.

* * *

"Oi! Stark! What's up with Bonnie and her friends?" Barton asked me as I was searching my data banks for Vibranium/steel alloy and Adamantium deposits and collections around the world, natural forming and man collected.

"She's been like that ever since Fury started taking an interest in her. I can't tell you what's up until she give's me the go ahead. She's the boss on this one, I'm just the tech-spert." I replied.

"That's odd of you Stark, what's got your mouth shut?" Ramanoff pried.

"Nope, I'm not telling. Bonnie trusts me and until she's sussed you two out my mouth is staying shut like a virgin's legs." I shut down.

"Stark, we want to help the kid." Barton pushed.

"You wanna help? Let her come to trust you in her own time. You forget you're not the easiest of people in the world to trust. You trust no one, you have multiple covers and you are in fact, trained assassins. If you really want to help don't push for information and offer to train the kids. Bonnie's fine but the other guys are just ordinary teenagers. Teach them to protect themselves before they're in too deep."

"Stark that is the most mature and serious thing you've ever said." Natasha eyed me suspiciously.

"And don't you forget it." I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

"There's the Stark we know." Barton said fist bumping me for my return to character.

"Shut up." I replied, going back to designing a suit and weapons for Bonnie. I already knew she carried a handgun -J.A.R.V.I.S having run a scan the minute she entered the building. I bet Capsicle didn't know though- I wanted to get her ones that matched her weight and strength as well as her fighting style. I'd observed her hand to hand skills and fitness levels in the gym from the security footage and decided to give her duel wielded hand guns made of the same metal as my suit. She'd have them in a holster on her lower back with extra ammo strapped to her thighs and a few knives at her lower legs. She still needs to be light weight enough to move as freely as she usually does so her defensive armor would have to be both flexible and light as well as bullet proof. Cap would kill me if I got his kid killed. Heck, I'd kill me.

* * *

We'd been in our office room for hours and I'd told all our members to notify their parents they'd be staying at a friend's place or whatever they were likely to believe and given them a breather. Flash said it didn't matter so he'd stay and work on some security plans. I sat with my eyes closed in my chair just breathing, not thinking for five minutes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes ma'am?" He responded instantaneously.

"Have some food prepared for my team and have Happy deliver it to the floor."

"Yes ma'am." He then presumably went off to notify the appropriate people. I'd hope there was still some catering people left in the building.

I removed myself from my seat and walked over to wear Flash was sitting. "I know you don't want to do a relationship right now and I won't force you." I climbed into his lap anyway and wrapped my arms around him sighing tiredly. "Please just hold me for a minute."

"Okay." He nodded, putting his pen down and pushing away his papers. He held me bridal style shutting his own eyes and just breathing in each other's scent we allowed ourselves to relax for the first time in what seemed like forever but in reality was just a couple of hours.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two love birds canoodling on the Job."

"STARK." I snarled. "I swear to god. You'd better be here for a reason."

"Chillax Bonnie. I'm here because of your suit. I've designed several suits and I want your go ahead on which one. I can't decide myself." He held up printed paper copies of his designs. One was exactly the same as Steve's suit during WWII and the battle of New York but tailored to fit a woman's body. The other consisted of a heck of a lot of bullet proof under armor —mid thigh length shorts, halter-neck/vest type top— and a similar outfit to the pinup girls from Cap's shows back in the 1940s. Both looked great and were very appealing. Each had arm guard attachments that popped out my very own shield made of the same Vibranium/steel alloy. The suits were re enforced with a light weight and thin metal lining. He'd also taken the liberty to design me new holsters for weapons, guns fitted to my weight and fighting style and hidden knives.

"How did you do this so quick?" I asked half glaring at him and half confused by him.

"Oh princess, never doubt me." He replied. "If you asking eight legs for a team up want me to draw up some plans for his suit?"

"Yeah go for it. We've got a location for our base and a coverup plan were just doing the inside now. We called in some food if you want to stay." I offered.

"Nah, I'll just leave you kids to it." He replied. As much as I loved him I am glad he decided to say no. Meant I could relax with Flash just a little longer.

* * *

"So, as big of a decision it is to make I was wondering if you'd mind if I called in Principal Coulson and started work upon building and training."

"It's all right with me Bonnie." Gordon spoke first. "I can't speak for the others though."

"It's all right with us, Bonnie." Gwen also agreed.

"And you already know my answer. Although it does feel weird being on the same side of the desk as the principal for a change." Flash scratched the back of his head.

"Very good then. And I remind you you're all welcome to back out at any time. But I must strongly urge you towards secrecy. Now, to the next order of business. I'll send up the cleaning crew, have no worries, they have all signed very extensive privacy and confidentiality agreement that will put them in a fairly sticky situation if they do talk. Word of advise, if you ever get into espionage, don't sign one. Anyway, I'll call up the cleaning staff and have them start on the room. Anyone who wishes so may stay the night in one of the guest suites and I'll be turning in for the night. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask Jarvis."

I was so very tired. I'd barley done anything besides football practice and the road to nowhere walk with Fury but mentally I was shattered. A good night's kip was what i needed. Hopefully Steve wouldn't say anything more about my business 's not that I feel I can't trust him, because I know I can trust him with anything, it's more out of protection. The less he knows the better and he's also a terrible liar so people would be able to steal the information out of him if he was asked the right questions.

I got up from Flash's lap somewhere I'd stayed since I sat down during our intermission. "Where are you staying Flash?"

"Here with you, I said didn't I?" He replied nervously.

"You did yes, but I meant, do you want a room of your own or...Because I wouldn't be opposed to us..you.. I mean there wouldn't be any.. we wouldnt you know but you know I mean." I sighed. "Do you want to stay in my room with me?"

"Well I.." His face had heated up the whole time I was stuttering away."I mean."

Don't get me wrong had I said this several months ago he would have jumped at the chance, maybe even not waiting till we got home but since he'd undergone a complete personality reboot or an alien has taken control of his body he's been more of a shy and sweet gentleman. Either he's smoking something strong or this is the real Flash. No, not Flash, this is bashful Eugene from grade school coming through.

"Please don't let your dad kill me." he whimpered.

"He's not going to kill you. If you remember I used to have sleepovers with Peter all the time. Plus it's me you have to be worried about. If you try anything on me I'm more of a threat than Steve." I laughed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

I didn't say anything I just untucked my shirt from my pants to reveal the top of my gun.

"I did think you were awfully bony." He replied.

I just laughed taking the next elevator Jarvis sent up to my floor with Steve. He had presumably already gone to bed and either Tony or Jarvis had seen the staying guests to their rooms. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I entered my room and grabbed my pyjamas.

"Tomorrow if you need a change of clothes I'll have the staff get you something but for now you'll have to cope with today's boxers." I explained and went into my bathroom to change. I switched into a pair of fresh pair of panties and a lace cropped top bra without the pesky thing called under wire. I pulled on a green baby doll with t-shirt sleeves and some short black bike shorts. When I came back in Flash was still awkwardly changing and let out a strangled scream when I came in frantically covering his exposed chest.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into my side of the bed turning on the lamp and having Jarvis turning of the main lights and locking the door.

* * *

It was Monday morning, the new Avengers had stayed the weekend but before I was able to enjoy the peaceful sunrise with my eyes closed, the only noise I should hear was birds chirping and fellow New Yorkers getting ready to begin the day A FUCKING BUGLE SOUNDED THROUGH THE SPEAKERS ALL OVER THE TOWER!

"JARVIS WHAT IS ALL THIS FUCKING NOISE?!" I screamed only just louder than the Bugle.

"It was Mr Rodger's idea." He replied.

"Of course it was. Mr Stark helped too didn't he?" I snarled sitting up and tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Did I join the army?" A muffled voice came from beside me.

"No, it's just my dad's idea of a joke." I sighed leaning back onto my arms.

"Well it's not very funny." He said into his pillow.

"You got that right." I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel before heading off into the bathroom for a quick shower. When I came back the bugle had stopped and Flash was half hanging off the bed half on the floor, I assumed this meant he had attempted to get up.

"Come on baby, time to get up." I cooed. I tapped his face a few times with my palms before he grunted and slid further onto the floor.

"Jarvis will turn the bugle back on if you don't get up. Come on, they'll be breakfast. Yummy, yummy breakfast." I was still patting his face and I have no idea how he was still able to be mostly asleep.

"Fine." He pushed himself fully onto the floor and pulled on his shirt from yesterday stumbling to the door. I unlocked it for him and we went over to the elevator, heading up to the communal floor.

On the way to the group kitchen I found a sluggish Peter, a barely awake Gwen and Gordon half dressed with his glasses on upside down. Apparently I was the only, kind of, morning person here. Steve was sitting in the center of the table looking proud of himself and drinking a steaming cup of Joe. Thor had made his first appearance and was already devouring several boxes of pop tarts, eggs and bacon with a side of the largest cup of coffee I'd ever seen.

Barton was on top of the fridge eating cereal while Stark was still in the living room tinkering with something. "Where's Tasha?" I asked sitting across from Steve.

"She's with Fury and Bruce in the lab doing some top secret project, they'll be down in a minute. I see your friends enjoyed their wake up call."

"You are a cruel old man and you're going to hell." I piled my plate up with half a pig's worth of bacon, really thick slices of toast and about three fried eggs. Someone had already filled my glass up with OJ and my mug with coffee. I looked over at Flash who had just fully woken up and currently had four coffee cups in front of him. I wouldn't put it past him to drink them all himself but he handed a cup to each of the young zombies at the table.

"Thor, have you met Bonnie?" Steve said after a while. I looked up from my food and over to the Thunder God beside me.

"Hey." I replied and went back to trying not to face plant into my plate.

"Hello daughter of Steve, it is a pleasure to meet a young warrior like yourself." He greeted warmly.

I nodded before yawning and pushing my plate aside to snooze on the table. Someone dumped a blanket over me a short time later and after the dishes had been cleared the kitchen was quiet.

I awoke again sometime later because Tasha was shaking me awake. "Hey Fury filled me in. I'm training you and your team. You don't have to do this remember, he can't make you do anything you don't want to by scaring you. I've got your back and it's your call."

I tiredly nodded and pulled the Letterman's jacket I had previously thought was a blanket off my shoulders. "Seems like that Thompson kid really likes you." Tasha smirked.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with the morning bugle."

"I didn't." She smiled.

"Okay now you're my favorite avenger." I returned her smile and yawned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs going through the boutiques Stark has in the tower. Probably leaving everything on his tab." She smirked. "At least that's what I told them to do."

I grinned at her before fixing my makeup and heading downstairs to meet with my friends. I got a coffee while I waited for them and tossed Flash's keys up and down in my hand. "Y'all ready to go?" I asked after seeing them come on through in their fancy new kicks.

"Yup." Peter smiled and putting an arm around Gwen and kissing her cheek.

"As I'll ever be." Gordon replied. "I mean I am about to get into Flash Thompson's car in the weirdest carpool ever after eating breakfast with the Avengers."

"Yeah not to mention, for a one eyed guy, Fury is terrifying. Way worse than Gwen's doorman." Peter agreed.

"Whatever, we're the new Avengers. Soon we're going to take over and invite a bunch of weird, awkward teenagers to eat with us. We'll shoot for brunch instead of breakfast though." I laughed shrugging on my own Letterman's jacket and returning Flash's to him. "Well kiddies, let's go to school."

"Hey, when do you plan on talking to Spiderman? I'd love to meet him." Peter asked, that little shit.

"No way Pete, I'm not bringing along any fanboys. I'm sure Spiderman is very busy and probably doesn't have time to sign your hoodie." I saw Gwen smirk knowingly and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Damn, there goes my birthday present." Flash joked as he opened the driver's side door for me before walking over to the passenger side and hopping up into the dodge.

It was kinda weird for me that the men in my life just surrendered their vehicles to me whenever I was around. Here Bonnie, you can wear the pants in this relationship. I mean don't get me wrong I love the whole equal rights thing but still it was weird. Traffic was clogged and I almost wished I had Tony FLY me to school. I mean he was Tony Stark he totally could.

Okay fine, it wasn't that bad. Gwen and Peter were laughing in the backseat being your cliche couple and Gordon and Flash were belting out the lyrics to the latest Adele song because the car next to us was playing it obnoxiously loud through their stereo on a cramped road. I'm actually really happy that Gordon is fitting in so well with us and getting on with Flash. I thought this would be the most painful and awkward team up ever. Much like the team up of the real Avengers. Haha.


	12. Super Charged Mistake

**AcaciaBlossom you're adorkable and not even remotely snobbish or pretentious. You're an awesome fan and I love you.**

**Also thanks for your review Don't Be Such A Sour-Wolf :D I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter and what happens next.**

**I love all my fans/followers and I want to thank you for coming with me this far. It's been a long ride and we're getting close to some action, please bear with me. Comment and PMs are always welcome, don't forget to review :)**

**Don't forget to check out my Pinterest board for this fic for spoilers, plot ideas/prompts, related images and examples of Bonnie's art. **

** www **DOT** pintrest **DOT** com **SLASH** middletonemily **SLASH** captain-grandpa-and-the-adventures-of-bonnie-carte **SLASH**  
**

* * *

So picture this, a crowded call filled with teenagers at their lockers before the start of school. Imagine the looks on their faces when Jock, Flash Thompson, Social Leper Bonnie Carter, Nerd Gordon Thomas, Dork Peter Parker and Police Cheif's Daughter Gwen Stacey waltz in like they own the place in their own little posse of weirdness. But believe me man, we owned it. Some guy shut his hand in his locker and a lot of people dropped their books and their jaws but otherwise things went pretty smoothly.

Until we sat together at the lunch table. I think half the student body has to go to therapy sessions now and the other half have serious drug/alcohol problems. Whoops, my bad.

"So what'd principal Coulson hafta say?" Peter asked with his mouth full.

"Well he said I'd have to give him a reason for all of us working together. Because we're kind of an unlikely bunch. I mean, two jocks who don't really like each other, one being a social leper the other being an ex bully. And a hand full of dweebs can't really say they'd sign up for a community service project together. No offence or anything."

"Right, and what did you say?" Gwen asked wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"I said I'd give him a reason alright." I replied with a smirk. I got some suspicious glances before I through a handful of potato salad across the cafeteria at one of the cheerleaders.

She let out a scream and I threw my lasagne at Gwen. "FOOD FIGHT!" Flash hollered and the cafeteria erupted into chaos. I ran across to the food line grabbing a tray and the mac n cheese from the benches, leaping onto the cleaning cart wheeling around the cafeteria throwing food everywhere. I used my tray as a shield but it didn't do much good. Peter, Gwen and Gordon had overturned some tables and fortified the left hand corner of the building while Flash was at the salad bar pelting everyone with beetroot balls.

Somebody hijacked the cart from me while I restocked with steamed vegetables but it didn't bother me much as I jumped behind one of the fortified tables and switched the vegetables for some paella. I slammed the gooey rice mix into tough man Luke Cage to which he just smiled and threw some potato salad back. Just as he did one of the idiots from the school' since hockey team slammed a cafeteria tray over his back and it sNAPPED IN HALF.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "What were you thinking!?" I screamed at the idiot and rushed to Luke's side. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine." He replied completely unfazed and unhurt.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Principal Coulson asked as he opened the doors to the lunch room with a bang. His voice boomed through the building and we all stopped what we were doing immediately.

"No once leaves this room until this catastrophic mess is cleaned up. And you all have detention until I find out who is responsible for this food fight." He turned to leave and everyone's eyes turned to me as I stared back sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'm already going." I shook the pasta sauce and broccoli out of my hair and headed towards the door, being followed by Luke.

"What are you doing? I got this."

"I know you do. This is all your fault, but, you shouldn't have to shoulder the responsibility alone. We all took part in the fight, so, I'm coming with you." He replied walking aside me as I headed to the principal's office.

"You don't have to do that Luke."

"I know, but I want to." He replied and as I opened the door to the front office I found Gwen, Gordon and Peter already sitting outside.

"You guys two huh?" I asked as I sat cross legged on the floor.

"Well we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you Bonnie. What the hell were you even planning?" Gwen snarled at me picking bits of pasta off her skirt.

"You'll see." I smiled.

* * *

"Ahh Ms Carter why am I not surprised?" Principal Coulson asked when he opened the door to his office.

"I don't know. Been reading up on spoilers? Or maybe, it's because I told you I'd be seeing you. And here, I, am." I punctuated each pause with a step forward then walked past him sitting in his spinny chair behind the desk.

"Well I did say give me a reason and you've been pretty creative today. Say, do you take art?" Coulson sassed right back, letting everyone into his office.

"So, I presume you're all up to date as to why you're here." I put my feet up on the desk.

"Yeah but why's Luke here?" Flash asked.

"Well he followed me here and I let him. I reckon we could use him." I replied. "I saw some guy smack a lunch tray over him and he broke the try. Look at him, he's fine."

"You guys know I'm here right?" Luke replied.

"No, the reason he's here is because I had him tail you all day. He's been tailing you for a while now, school only. You seemed like you needed some help finding out who the other people out there were. So Carter, you have Spiderman, now meet Powerman."

"You're telling me you knew THE Powerman was attending the same school as me and neglected to tell me until now? DO YOU KNOW HOW QUICKLY WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SHIT DONE IF I HAD KNOWN?!"

"You know now. I told you when I decided you needed to know. Remember Bonnie, you might be the knight but I'm the Queen, I'm the one in charge here, under Fury of course."

"According to Fury," I placed my hands out wide on the desk and leaned in close. "This is off the books. It's got nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and nothing to do with you. This is MY project, MY neck on the line and MY team. I'M in charge, not you and certainly not Fury. Don't think you can just pull me in and have me march along to your every order like a pawn. You made the mistake of letting me take the wheel and I'm not changing seats. So back off and in furture, you let me know EVERYTHING that goes on inside these walls, EVERYTHING I need to know and DO NOT keep secrets like this from me or there will be hell to pay. You forget what secrets I know, you forget who I am."

"And who are you?" He asked.

I thought back to the patterns on the suits Tony made me, my family, who I was doing this for, Steve and Peter and I as dumb kids covered in mismatched costumes made from bedsheets calling ourselves Team American Spider. I know who I am now, I'm the Batman of NYC and I'm ready to take action.

"I'm Ms America and I'm standing for the people of NYC and the world. And this," I gestured to the team behind him. "Is the new and improved avenging force. We're the protectors of the world around us and we're gonna do it right."

"Very good Carter. You're learning. Fury was right, you're going to make a great leader." Coulson replied pretty much dismissing my speech.

"You mean this was a test? Are you kidding me? What, am I just a violin to you people? Stop playing me if you want my help." I threw myself down into the chair behind me.

"Shall we discuss your punishments now?"

"No. We won't be discussing anything. Our cover for building the base is the community house we'll be building on top of it as 'punishment' for our roles in the food fight. Put notes out to the parents saying it's mandatory community work so nobody gets hurt at home because of this. We'll be seeing you later Cold-son."

I hightailed it out of there. Can't believe I was such a badass and it was wasted because it was a stupid set up. I'm also mad I gave myself such a stupid hero name. Seriously Ms America? What the hell is that? It sounds like a beauty pageant winner.

* * *

"What kind of name is Ms America?" Peter teased.

"What kind of name is Spiderman?" I challenged.

"I'm a man and my powers came from a genetically engineered, radio active spider. You sound like you joined a beauty pageant." he poked his tongue out at me.

"It's better than Lieutenant America or some dumb rip off of Capsickle. I'm a woman, unmarried and I'm American. What was I supposed to call myself, Sir Jamaica?"

"It's still dumb." He replied after a minute.

"I know." I replied sitting down in study hall with an open book and a polisterin cup of instant noodles.

"What do we do? I've never done something like this before." Flash said sitting next to a stack of books.

"Well Mr Thompson I suggest you first try opening one of you books and reading the words instead of just looking at the pictures." Interrupted the supervising teacher.

"Don't say anything Bonnie, don't say anything Bonnie, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything." I rocked back and forth in my seat as I tried to stay quiet and avoid more detentions for back chatting a teacher. Sure he was being a jerk but there wasn't anything I could do.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing?" The teacher turned to me.

"Hopefully I've convinced myself to keep my mouth shut." I said honestly.

"Excuse me?" The teacher replied. I begged myself not to say 'You're excused.' and kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Nothing sir." He nodded in acceptance and walked away.

"Ughhhh." Bonnie said slamming her head on the table.

* * *

"Hey Princess come here a second." Tony called through Jarvis.

"Coming." I walked up the stairs to the lab and sat on one of the benches while he was off doing something in the corner. "What's up?"

He walked over to the bench. "We think we've cracked it but to be safe we've watered it down to a very small dose and with the chemicals we've mixed it with if something does go wrong it should just wear off in a couple of hours. I'm pretty sure it's safe." Stark said sticking me with the needle and injecting the new serum before I had the chance to protest.

"Well, that's that, pumpkin. You can go about your day now." He said sliding back over to the desk he was working at. I walked out into the elevator an passed Bruce on my travels.

"Hey sport." He said when he saw me. I never understood why everyone was so weary around him. He seemed completely at ease and relaxed when I was with him.

"Hey Bruce! How've you been?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Quite good thanks. You?"

"Actually there was a food fight at school today."

"Ekch I remember highschool. Not my cup of tea." He said and then continued on his way to where Tony was working.

* * *

"Community service project?" Steve asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, not really my thing but there was a food fight in the cafeteria today and it's everyone's punishment. I was one of the first to own up to being there so I got to pick where my project was. The others weren't so lucky." I lied. I feel like I'm going to be doing an awful lot of this from now on. Not sure if I'm okay with this.

"Bonnie you can't keep getting into trouble like this. Just because you have a new principal now doesn't mean he's going to go easy on you. Sooner or later you're going to find yourself in a tough spot and end up getting expelled. Or worse if you keep keeping secrets. There be things you're not comfortable telling me just yet and as much as that hurts, I understand. What you have to do is tell someone you trust and can feel comfortable telling and sharpen up your act at school."

"Steve, I. It's not what you think. You're the best thing that's happened to me in so long and I don't want you to get hurt which is why I didn't tell you. Of course I trust you it's just we're both safer this way. Please trust me. Please." I felt super bad for lying now. No turning back now. Hopefully he doesn't hate me when he finds out though.

"Well, you still have to be punished for misbehaving so I guess this community project is a good thing. Maybe it'll teach you a little more responsibility." He finished.

"Okay dad." I replied.

"Could you go out to the store and pick me up some eggs and bacon for tomorrow while I cook dinner?"

"Sure. I'll go right away." I replied and headed out the door.

* * *

As I was walking down the street I collided with the hard chest of a taller slightly older male. He was maybe 25 with long, shaggy, dark brown hair and wore all leather. He had a black trench coat and a silver glove on one of his hands.

"Hey, sorry sir." I looked up at him. He shrugged and shoved past me almost knocking over some lady.

"Hey! Watch it! You could've knocked over that old lady!" I marched after him grabbing his jacket and shoving him against the wall. I slammed him with too much force and the bricks cracked behind him, dust flying everywhere. "Oh my god. Did I just? Was that me? Oh my god. I am so sorry. Sir are you okay?"

The dust settled and the man was completely uninjured. Smirking almost.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked accusingly, looking up from my hands. He didn't reply just grinned and continued on his way. I did try to follow him but he disappeared. I had to get the eggs anyway. Screw stupid guys. But I do have to tell Bruce and Tony about the super charged sauce they injected me with.

* * *

"Here's the stuff I've gotta go upstairs for a but I'll eat dinner later." I yelled dropping the food on the bench and running up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator.

"Bonnie this is prosciutto not bacon.." I heard Steve say in the background. Whoops.

"BRUCE!" I yelled when I saw him. "The serum Tony injected me with is super effective. It's wayyyyy too concentrated I accidentally threw someone into a wall. He's okay but seriously dkjebksbfwibfkrfkwnfrowhe help." All my words jumbled together and I was surprised he understood me.

"What do you mean the Serum, Tony wasn't supposed to give you that." Bruce replied. "HE was _supposed_ to test that on a rat."

"TONY!" I yelled. What, was I human guinea pig or something?

"Yes princess?" He replied swinging into the room.

"Your cocktail of badness you injected me with is faulty. It's way too concentrated and my muscles are aching." I rubbed my shoulders and calves.

"Uh oh." He replied.

"What uh oh?" I cried.

"I mean uh oh as in that's not good. That's actually really bad. Bruce we need to fix this..." Tony ran over to his notes.

"Bonnie what blood type are you?" Bruce asked calmly.

"O." I replied.

"Of course you are." He responded with and went to join Tony.

Do I call Steve and cry now? I feel like I should call Steve and cry now. And then I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't wanna be a super hero." I blubbered.

Apparently the voice of reason was Jarvis who decided to call Tasha who was in the building's gym. Tasha being recently informed on what was going on calmed me down enough to talk and then called Fury. He came down on a 'social call' and immediately got to work. He smacked Tony upside the head for good measure too.

Bruce and Fury ordered Maria to deliver 12 pints of type O blood and they decided if something went wrong they'd have spare. They also apparently planned on draining all of my blood out of me apparently. Discretely I called Peter and he was up in a jiffy thanks to Spidey speed.

I had to say down on a cold lumpy bench while peter held my hand and stroked my hair. Honestly he had never been more like my brother as he whispered words of reassurance in my ear and placed a brotherly kiss on my brow.

Bruce and Tasha pushed the needles into my skin as gently as possible and connected the tubes, emptying out my blood and pouring in someone else's. It was pretty surreal and I could feel every cell flow in and out. I felt tired and queasy and no good at all. I wished I could have told Steve and not kept all this from him. I could really use a rock right now.

Peter gave my hand a comforting squeeze and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I was supposed to stay calm but I was worried I had no Idea what was going to happen. Science wasn't my thing. I inhaled a sharp breath and started to panic a little bit. Peter squeezed my hand tighter and kept telling me to be strong and that I was okay.

All in all, I was seriously starting to wonder if this hero crap was such a good idea.


	13. Transfuse the truth

**I have to apologise in advance as science really isn't my strong point. I have a basic understanding of biology and cells but it's not much so sorry if all Bruce's technical talk makes no sense or is wrong in anyway.**

* * *

"Tony what the hell were you thinking!?" Natasha snapped as she dragged Stark into the halls of the lab floors and smacked her hand deep into is face. "How dare you just go ahead and do something like that without even thinking. You could have killed her."

I stayed in the shadows watching the events transpire. 'What did he do that was so bad?' I wondered.

"I did think about it. We were supposed to test it on a rat but I figure it'd work. Something went wrong though. Could have been what we mixed it with.." Tony pondered aloud.

Hopefully Natasha wouldn't see me lurking in the background. She's on of the few that would notice even if I didn't make any noise. One wrong move and I'd be caught. It felt kind of wrong spying on both my friends and my daughter-no-great granddaughter but it was the only way to find out what was going on. I should just trust Bonnie but my gut tells me something's going on. My gut says she's in trouble.

"This is why you do tech Tony, not biology. You might think you're some super genius but because of your cockiness you nearly got Bonnie killed today." WHAT?! "You should just leave well enough alone and let Bruce do what he's trained to do. You got lucky today, next time you might not be."

"Yeah I know I screwed up mama bird. Why don't you go see where Fury went while I go back to designing her suit." Her suit? Don't tell me Fury recruited Bonnie behind my back to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She's just a kid what kind of job is she supposed to do anyway. And what nearly killed her?

* * *

"Okay Tony, what did you mix the stuff with before injecting Bonnie with it?" I asked. Fury had now presented us with the original files and notes from the original SSS and I was comparing them with ours. Tony planned on re-creating his father's machine that they used on Steve while I planned on fixing his mistakes.

"I think what went wrong was the cells in Bonnie's body refused to let the ones in the serum break down after the effects were supposed to wear off so her body was filled with an overpowering amount of the serum. So even though the serum had sort of been watered down it mutated and grew from the cell altering affects of the gene already residing in Bonnie." I tossed a stress ball around in my hands. "How is Bonnie's body reacting to the transfusion?" I asked Peter, looking at her charts and taking a small sample of blood to look at under the microscope.

"Well she seems fine. I'm not a doctor though so.." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Would you look at that." I said to nobody. "He body has already converted the blood and it's already full of serum covered cells. Remarkable."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Fury asked arms behind his back, standing stationary.

"It means, her body reproduces the cells she lost in the transfusion. So really instead of trying to recreate the serum from the 1940s theoretically for Bonnie we could just modify or duplicate the cells she already has, amplifying it's effects so she'd become stronger." I explained.

* * *

"That's just a theory though." Bruce continued. So that's what they were up to.

"But what about if we wanted to use this on other people?" Fury asked.

"You wouldn't. This could very easily fall into the wrong hands and be used as a weapon so you and S.H.I.E.L.D aren't getting anywhere near it." He replied.

"Excuse me Dr. Banner I just carted 12 pints of blood down here to save this project and you're telling me I can't even get my hands on this?" Fury snarled.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have even bothered to help save Bonnie if you'd thought you weren't getting the serum?" Tony sounded as outraged as I was feeling.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied matter of fact.

"You're a monster. You're the one that wants her to create a backup defense force in order to save your ass and you'd be willing to just let her die if you don't get the serum?"

"Plenty more fish in the sea." He replied.

"Not with the serum in them." Tony argued.

"That's where you're wrong mister Stark. There are numerous others from all the other times we've attempted to recreate the serum."

"And failed." said Bruce. "In case you forget Fury, this whole operation is off books. So you'd better bippity, boppety back the fuck up because we run this show. We're in charge and we decide whether or not we save your ass if S.H.I.E.L.D really is compromised. You can't threaten us anymore Fury. I fucking dare you to mess with the other guy. Let me tell you this, he's real fond of Bonnie." Tony snorted at Bruce's Cinderella reference.

Well at least I can count on Bruce.

"Dad." Bonnie breathed.

"Bonnie, you're awake!" Peter fawned over her. "How are you feeling? No don't try to get up! You need your rest."

"Chill out worry wart. Now, where's my dad. I can't keep him in the dark any longer. Today was way too close." Bonnie said ignoring Peter's frantic antics and got off the table anyway.

"Are you kidding me Bonnie you're weaker willed than I am. You become a superhero and you want to tell the world, I've been Spiderman since 2012 and I haven't told anyone." Peter is Spiderman?

"Except every person in this room you moron." Bonnie replied.

"We already knew." Bruce, Tony, Fury and Natasha said simultaneously.

"Yeah, wait, how?" he asked.

"That's not important. I wanna tell Steve because I don't want to be keeping secrets from him. He's got my back and we're stronger together than working against each other." Bonnie shoved past Peter and headed out of the room.

"Wait, Bonnie think about this." Fury replied. "You really think things will be the same if you tell him? You think you're still going to be in charge of your team? Still think you'll get to go on missions? Still think you're going to be a superhero?"

"I didn't want any of that in the first place. I don't want the power, to be in charge. I don't want the missions and I'd rather not be a superhero either. I just want to be me. I only did this because I thought if S.H.I.E.L.D really had been compromised that there'd be a whole boatload of innocent people in harm's way. I only signed up because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. If I tell my dad and he says I can't do the missions if he says he wants other people to do it, who am I to argue? I don't care who saves them so long as someone does it. Sure I don't want anyone to suffer but I'm not like my dad. I don't have the noble calling to battle. I'm not that great of a person Fury, you can't tempt me like that. I'm telling him and you can't stop me."

She's wrong. Bonnie is a good person. And I'm not noble.

"Bonnie you walk out that door and.."

"You'll what? Send me to an Argentinian prison? Go ahead. You don't scare me." I ducked out of the room at that point and headed for the stairwell, not risking the elevator.

* * *

"Dad? Dad?" I called as I walked onto our floor.

"In the kitchen." He called back. I met him at the table.

"Have you been sitting there the entire time, waiting for me to get back?" I asked seeing him sitting in front of two empty plates.

"Yeah well I wanted to eat together." He replied.

"Oh, sorry. I had something to deal with. Listen, I've got something to tell you. You're probably not going to like it and, Dad, I'm sorry I kept it from you so long. I really thought it was the right thing to do. I just wanted to keep you safe." I started.

"No hold on Bonnie. I'm sorry I acted so rash earlier. If you think it's better not to say anything than I trust you. You're a good person and you've got my back. If you think that you need to keep whatever it is you've been messing with a secret than do it. But I'm always here to lend an ear if you need." He replied. Hmmm, wonder where the change of heart came from.

"No, I need to tell you. I really don't like keeping secrets and I also hate how easy it's been for me to lie to you. Well not to lie to you that hurt but I was just so good at it and I hate that. I want to be good and do good and talk strait but all I'm doing is lying and sneaking around and I think I might be becoming the bad guy."

Steve burst out laughing. "Bonnie you couldn't be the bad guy if you were the head of Hydra."

"But I lied."

"Bonnie, just because a person does bad things sometimes doesn't make them a bad person. You're not a bad guy just because you made a few bad or questionable choices. It just means you're human. And humans do human things. Don't worry about it. You're a good girl Bonnie, you're on the right path."

"How can you be so sure? Fury approached me the other day and dragged in Stark and Bruce. He wanted us to make up another team. Sort of like a fail-safe if the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D ever fell. He thought there was something wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D so he panicked and wanted Bruce to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and use it on me to make a new 'hero'. Tony tried it out today and it failed and I had to have a blood transfusion to clear the botched serum out of my system. Not sure what went wrong but we're working on it."

"Bonnie, you were very brave to tell me that. And I'm not mad at you for keeping it from me. If this is what you want to then I support you. I could've done with a few more people supporting me when I wanted to enlist. I can't tell you I'm ever going to be okay with you going into dangerous situations like you will but when I think about it properly, we don't really have that much of an age gap. Physically I'm 25 and you're 17. When I was enlisting I was 23 so really I wasn't that much older than you when I started being reckless and ridiculous."

"Hey!"

Steve laughed. "Sure I'm actually 95 but I get where you're coming from and you're not a little girl anymore. I just feel like an old man. Sometimes I forget I haven't known you that long and I'm not your real dad. I get protective of you and I'm sorry about that but I do care and if saving the world and becoming a 'superhero' is what you want to do than I support you. It's certainly not the worst dream in the world."


	14. Time Traveling Crack

"Time travel." I said in disbelief

"Yes, time travel." Whatever the fuck Fury is smoking, I want some.

"Time travel?" I raised an eyebrow. They couldn't be serious, they had to be messing with me.

"Yeah Bonnie, time travel." Tony confirmed.

"Time travel." I repeated shaking my head.

"YES BONNIE WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE CONCEPT OF TIME TRAVEL THAT YOU CAN'T MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND?!" Fury yelled.

"ALL OF IT! IT'S ONLY POSSIBLE IN MOVIES. IT'S LITERALLY JUST A CONCEPT AND IF I DO FUCKING TRAVEL BACKWARDS AND FORWARDS IN TIME WE RUN THE RISK OF CREATING A GREAT, BIG, MOTHERFUCKING PARADOX." I yelled back.

"Right." Stark clapped his hands together. "I see where you're coming from. We've actually been working on the technology a while. And S.H.I.E.L.D just so happens to have the most state of the art tech in the business. And how do I know this? Well Fury my one eyed friend you really should consider getting a better firewall on your computer network."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said out loud. Seriously I still don't believe this crap.

"Nope, all real Princess." He grinned at me.

"Alright, let's just say for arguments sake I believe you and you're crack pot story, what's the plan then?" I perched on a table.

"We send you back in time with some files and our notes and some evidence to prove you're from the future and then you go find the old doctor and get him to tell you all his secrets. Then you zap yourself back here, we make the serum and boom. Instant hero. Also, see if you can get some blueprints off my dad."

"Oh yeah because I'm totally not going to look suspicious as fuck and then get myself arrested or accused of being a spy. Plus time travel? Who wouldn't believe in that?" I said sarcastically. "And how exactly am I going to get back, huh?"

"That's easy. I'm going to go with you to calibrate the device that'll send you back. Plus it's not like anyone else can go. Steve being there would fuck with the space time continuum, Tasha's Russian so she'd get accused of being a spy. And Barton had no clue what's going on so it's just you princess."

"Why can't you just go?" I asked.

"I'm not a people person. Plus I'd probably just end up punching my dad in the face." He answered honestly.

"Okay then. Fine. Fine. Let's do it. It's the dumbest plan I've ever heard but let's do it."

"Great. Capsicle, you and Romanoff take Bonnie down to the shooting range. I wanna get her to learn to use the weapons I designed for her." Tony ordered practically skipping over to one of his work benches.

* * *

"Time travel." I said again.

"Bonnie you're beginning to sound like a broken record." Steve commented as we were standing a few hundred meters away from the target.

"Sorry, I'm just absolutely baffled. Also why is all my stuff pink?" I was rather annoyed at that.

"Probably so it doesn't get mixed up with the rest of our stuff." Tasha replied closing the cabinet and laying down on the ground next to us aiming her own rifle.

"Oh and Bonnie, one more thing, be careful with the recoil." Steve said as he pulled the trigger on his gun. His aim was fucking ace.

Tasha fired next and hit her target bang on in the center. I fired mine and I don't even care where I hit. I was not prepared for the recoil. "FUCK!" I swore.

"Told you." Steve said reaching over and adjusting my grip and hold on the gun.

"I work better with short range and hand to hand. Why do I have to learn to use this thing?" I said firing again and rubbing my shoulder.

"Because the more you know the better. I'm also going to teach you to use the most common guns from the 40s in case you get separated from these ones." Fine he had a point.

* * *

Tasha was really impressed with my hand to hand skills. I managed to pin her several times and I'm pretty sure that's hard to do. She also liked my pistol action. I just needed to work on my weight distribution and my long range weapon skills. That last one wasn't going to be fun though.

"So... do I _have _to do more long range practice?" I asked fluttering my lashes.

"Hell yes you do young lady." Steve answered for Tasha. "You are literally being sent into a war zone you're going to be trained in everything from long range weapons to the art of potato peeling."

"Okay. Should I also be doing some first aid training then?" Poor Steve was worrying out of his mind already.

"NO! Wait. Yes. Yes you should." He replied.

"Maybe not some..." I thought aloud. "Take five guys I've got an idea."

I quick-stepped away before they could stop me, not that they would, and headed for the elevator. Although I preferred the stairs as they made me feel like I was getting there faster, it was not strictly true. It only felt that way as I didn't have to stand and wait around for the elevator.

* * *

"Fury what's my cover story?" I shoved open the doors, interrupting whatever it was he was doing.

"Cover story?" He raised the eyebrow we could see. "I wasn't aware a drop in, drop out mission required a cover."

"Can't you get by one sentence without unleashing the sass monster? I didn't even make a comment about your eye patch." He glared at me.

"Fine Agent Carter, why do you think you need a cover?" He asked seemly annoyed.

"Well Captain, Dr Erskine was an incredible scientist and a very smart man. We're idiots if we just think we can drop in, steal his recipe for his blue ice pop and be done with it. Even if we did get the formula it would be encrypted and coded. This mission needs to be one for the long haul. We need to gain his trust. Even if we get the exact formula there is no guarantee we can replicate the serum. I need to be there when he makes it. I need to be there while they're still searching for Steve. Trust me on this Fury, I need a cover."

"She's not wrong." Natasha said from the doorway.

"Of course you followed me." I breathed.

"You know, you're going to need to get better at telling when someone's tailing you Carter. This is a stealth mission after all." She walked up to the group of people pulling pieces off of the time machine and placing them elsewhere. One guy was banging parts against the bench top. If this is what scientists did all day maybe I am cut out for that kind of job.

"Nurse." Peter said from across the room. I wasn't aware he was even here.

"Nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah, nurse." He confirmed. "You'd be needed with Steve's transformation and it's an easy position to gain trust. Plus if you could work on the Doc yourself it'd be even easier, granted you could prove your skills that is."

"I think I have just the way to do that." I replied.

"Great you just need to instantly gain some nursing skill and pray to god you can pull off being a full trained nurse." Fury ever the pessimist.

"Actually," One of the scientists spoke up. I swear I recognized him from somewhere. "We have created a mind-memory enhancing drug. We've used it before but it wore off fairly quickly on our subjects. With Bonnie's already enhanced cell structure she'd either hold it longer or it would flush out of her system faster. And unlike when Stark tried using her as a pincushion, this drug has already been tested. And is _safe_."

Now I know where I recognize him from. He's the guy I met in the labs a month or so ago. He was just a rookie then, back when I was getting my blood tests done.

"Well alright then." I agreed. Now I am a little uncomfortable with the idea of being injected with a substance I don't know, to do something I don't understand by someone I don't really know but I really don't have much of a choice. Plus Stark didn't mean any harm, he just wanted to help. "Now I need to get back to my weapons training. I'm still getting used to the recoil."

"Bonnie I was thinking, maybe we should team up on this mission, I'm worried about you going alone." Peter said coming over.

"Peter you know we can't do that. For one thing you are a terrible liar so you could never go undercover. That, and the more people we take back in time the more suspicious it becomes."

"I know. I just worry about you." He said holding me tight. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, you know that right? Come back safe Bon Bon."

"I will. I promise." I lied. There was no way I could promise that.

* * *

"Okay dad, let me at it." I said holding my stupidly pink, camo print rifle at the target.

"Adjust your stance, remember, like I taught you." He said watching me.

I changed my footing and shifted my posture and angle. "Okay?"

"Okay, good. Now fire."

BANG

I looked into the scope this time and fired again.

"Okay don't fire anymore." He commanded walking over to the target. Even though I was used to it and standing correctly the recoil still hurt like a bitch. I thought Stark specifically made these for me and my weight. Just as he brought back the sheet Stark came in.

"Here, Princess, try these." He handed me some very hard and lightweight shoulder pads. And even though they were hard they felt soft to the touch at the same time. I strapped them on each shoulder and they covered the whole blade and the top of each side of my chest, stopping a my arm pits.

"Thanks."

"You said you were having some problems with the recoil. They'll protect you from that plus they're bullet proof so they'll keep you safe from fatal wounds too." he grinned and tousled my hair. "And when your done you nerd in shining armor is ready for you."

"What's this about a nerd in shining armor?" Steve asked.

"Bonnie's got an admirer." Tony teased.

"I do not." I replied.

"You do too. Lover boy asked Peter if he was you boyfriend after you left."

"And what did he say?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well he said he wasn't but he should ask Flash."

"That little snot rag." I grunted. "I have half a mind to smack him."

"Wait, I thought you were into Flash." Tony said.

"Well, originally I never was. But then he was really supportive and sweet so I was like yeah maybe this could work out. But no, I asked him out the other day and he said no I don't deserve you so I'm not going out with you till I'm a good enough person. Whatever. Plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Hold up." Steve interrupted. "You're giving up, just like that?"

"Just like what?" Tony asked.

"Like that. At the slightest sign of trouble you're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up I just don't want to fight against the winds anymore. You can only fight for so long until you inevitably get blown over anyway so I've just decided I don't want the struggle before I get knocked down. The entire world is against us being together so maybe that's the way it should be. Maybe I should just let fate decide."

"Bonnie relationships were never meant to be easy. Fighting against the winds is what makes us alive, standing strong instead of being bawled over makes us human." Steve stepped closer. Wasn't he just saying I shouldn't date Flash? I am so confused.

"But why shouldn't it be easy? Who says everything has to be difficult?" I dropped down to the floor like a 5 year old taking a tantrum. "I don't know, maybe I'll feel different about after the mission. Have some time to clear my head." I sighed. Steve patted my head and went back to the targets letting of some more shots.

"Cheer up princess." Tony said as he strapped on my glorified shoulder pads.


	15. Bonnie will be fine

Over the weekend I had taken many doses of the S.H.I.E.L.D issue memory enhancing drugs, crammed more than I ever have before in my life and studied all there is to know about nursing ever; modern nursing, common procedures done in the 1940s, appropriate language and uniform for nurses (someone thought I'd need that). Peter had come upstairs from the guest floor he was staying on to check up on me and make sure I was eating. He took me to some community college classes on nursing and Stark had someone come up and measure me for the clothes he was going to have his tailor make for me. I had modified uniforms for the SSR, US Military and the nurses of the 1940s. He'd also had someone make up casual and formal wear and a few pairs of authentic sleepwear -much to my protest. I like my pjs thanks- although they were also modified as well. Steve organized someone to help me with ways to conceal my weapons -which wear all tightly packed and stored next to the time machine.

"Okay Bon Bon, you ready?" Peter asked me coming down to the shooting range where I was getting my last few shots of practice.

"As I'll ever be." I replied accepting his hand and allowing him to pull me up.

"I'm going to miss you ya know." He told me. "Peter you're not even going to notice I'm gone. For you it'll be over in a few days."

"Right. So you'll miss me then?" He smiled.

"I might do." I grinned back.

"HEY! Princess! Get a move on, I'm getting greys here." Tony called. We walked into the elevator where I changed into my official mission attire.

"Alright, everybody prepped and ready to go?" Steve asked entering the lab via the stairs.

"Yep." I confirmed. Steve wrapped me into a tight hug and laid a kiss upon my forehead.

"Stay safe pocket rocket." He whispered and released me. Tony, Bruce, Tasha and Fury were carrying pieces of equipment and some scientists were readying the machine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, because I really, absolutely was. Fucking terrified actually.

The room was filled with a whizzing noise and a harsh blue light. In a BANG we were all introduced to a portal where the others quickly stepped through. I followed afterwards however not without a few moments hesitation.

* * *

I watched Bonnie and the others step through a blurred, blue portal created in the machine. It was like something off of Stargate. I know for me it was only for a few days at most but the Bonnie who returns will most definitely not be the Bonnie who left. It's crushes me like a rock not being able to be there for her i one of the most stressful and painful times of her life. My heart ached for her and my mind instantly filled with worry. I knew she'd be fine, she had to be.

But what if she wasn't.

I headed downstairs to my temporary bedroom at Avenger's tower and gathered my Spidey gear into a backpack that I took with me to a nearby alley. Quickly I changed and swung myself around New York in search of petty crime. I had to do something to keep my mind off of Bonnie.

I came into contact with none other than Batroc the Leaper. Yet again he was attempting to rob a bank in downtown New York. You'd think he'd have learned by now. Oh well, I am in a crime fighting mood. I got down low before I sprang into action trowing myself at my opponent with superhuman speed, knocking the bag of cash out of his hands. The dollar sign bag fell quite literally into the hands of the bank's security guard who immediately took the money back inside.

"Come on Batroc, give it up! You've already lost." I taunted.

"Not today my dear Spiderman." He replied leaping over my head.

"Of course, it's never that easy." I said to myself. I shot up a web dragging him down to the ground mid leap. Few shots down he was wrapped up from head to toe in webs.

"You have not one Spiderman." He said as the police cars approached.

"Oh really?" I asked swinging away from the scene. Typical, not even much of a fight. At least I've kept bonnie off my mind for a good half hour though. Damn it.

* * *

"Oh, hey there stranger." Gwen said as I got to her window.

"Hey baby." I replied climbing in and taking off my mask and changing back into my street clothes. "How've you been?"

"Oh so you're back from Planet Peter then?" Gwen returned, turning around from her computer to face me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Wait, what?"

"Peter where have you been?" She came over to me and shoved me on her bed. "Huh?" she asked. "You haven't been at school the last few days, I didn't see you all weekend and when I do see you you're a thousand miles away."

"Oh, yeah, that." I dismissed it. She'd probably think it silly of me to worry.

"Come on Pete, tell me what's wrong." Gwen soothed.

"I'm just worried about Bonnie is all. I know what your thinking, she's strong she can handle whatever it is that she faces but that doesn't stop me from worrying. She may seem like a tough girl but I've seen her fragile like a china cup in the hands of a sumo wrestler. I've seen her when she could break at a moment's notice. And with this new mission she's gone on she's all on her own."

"Well I'm sure she'll be alright Peter, like you said she is a strong girl. Just because she's a little fragile doesn't mean she won't make it." Gwen patted my knee. "How long is she gone for anyway?"

"For us it'll be maybe a week but for her it could be a year."

"Oh Peter you're being dramatic now." Gwen laughed. "Cheer up. Mother was hoping you could stay for dinner. What you need is a distraction."

Gwen climbed into my lap and lay feather light kissed up my neck, across my jaw and on my cheek. "Okay I'm getting a little distracted now." her lips were on mine as soon as I closed my mouth. Maybe Gwen was right, Bonnie will be fine.

* * *

Where am I? "Hey were the fuck are we?" I asked out loud.

"New York City 1942. Sit tight a minute while I close this portal up and calibrate the device." Tony replied. "Bruce do you want to go and rent this apartment?"

"I'm already on it." he said walking through the door with a briefcase.

"Right, this should be finished soon. Bonnie I'll set up the room a little and leave you with some cash from this era, Natasha do you want to go shoot the doc now?"

"Come on Bonnie." Tasha dragged me out the door and down the stairs. No idea how she knew where she was going but she did. She left me at the corner of the street and walked into an alley way. I assumed I was supposed to keep walking. I turned left and heard the shot of a gun go off and I started running faster. Which was harder than it looked in this long skirt and crap.

Eventually I got to an older man lying in the street clutching his leg. "Sir, sir, it's alright sir you're going to be alright." I skidded to a halt and got down to my knees. I inspected the wound, bullet was stuck halfway through his shin. I made a tourniquet with my bag strap and a pencil I'd found inside the bag to slow the bleeding. "Sir I'm going to have to move you to that diner over there. It's not safe here and we need to stop the bleeding properly."

He nodded, gasping desperately. He was probably scared and in shock. I helped him to his feet and put his weight on me as I helped him lip across the road he'd just been lying in the middle of. As soon as we got into the diner the little amount of people inside gasped and backed away. A waitress came running over to me.

"What happened?" She asked helping me get him over to one of the booths where we lay him down.

"He was shot, I'm a nurse I need you to get me some whiskey and something to soak up the blood." She nodded and scurried away. I ran into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed my hands before kicking the door back open and kneeling at Doctor Eskine's leg. I unscrewed the top off a salt shaker and reached in to pull the bullet out of his leg. The waitress came back with a tumbler of scotch whiskey and I tore the bullet out of his leg.

He let out a muffled scream. "Sorry." I muttered pouring some of the whiskey on to disinfect the wound before adding the salt to cauterize it. I was sweating like crazy, my mind kept replaying the same thought, what if I fuck up? What if he dies?

I pulled a needle from my bag and dipped it in the alcohol to disinfect that was well before I threaded it and started suturing the wound. I sighed as I put an adhesive band aid on it and cleaned up the area.

"Phew, that was a close one. I've got some painkillers for that if you want?" I asked slumping down on the floor. "I think we need a drink to be honest. Fancy it?"


	16. I never did learn to swim

"How did you know how to do all of zat?" The German scientist asked, many glasses of brandy later.

"I'm a nurse." I replied.

"And why did you do all zat?" He pried.

"Duty of care. I don't care where you're from, if your hurt it's my job to help you." So technically it wasn't a lie I mean sure, not mission Bonnie might be a little more biased but it really was my job to help _him_.

"And what do you think of zhe war?" He knocked back his next glass. To be honest I think it was mainly for the pain.

"Well, it's not like the First World War, pointless if you ask me. Thousands of innocent young men dying and left handicapped for the rest of their lives for what? Because someone shot the Arch Duke. The shear magnitude of injury and casualty was not worth it. No matter what anyone says and not even because we won." I started. Not sure where all this was coming from but I guess I'll have to roll with it. "And now? It not pointless no but for the Jewish people to be blamed for the outcome of the previous war and to start a new one because of it is madness. More innocent lives are being ended prematurely and it has got to stop. I don't want our young men to go out there and shoot big bad Germans, I want our young men to come home. I want the fighting and suffering to be over and I want there to be no more bullies."

He stared at me in thought for a minute.

"Sorry." I apologised. "I'm a fairly outspoken person. But you asked how I feel about the war, and that's how I feel."

He nodded once. "I do agree with you young madam. You are quite right that this is madness and that the bullies need to be stopped. Do not apologise for being true to yourself and saying what you think. There are many who do not like it but there are many who do."

Gees, now I see why Steve liked him so much.

"So you are a nurse, yes?" He jumped like 10 foot back in the conversation.

"Yeah, fully trained and ready for action. I want to put my skills to use."

He nodded again. "Do you know what I do?" Yes.

"Nope. No idea." I replied.

"I am a scientist for zhe SSR."

"The what?" I asked, playing coy.

"Strategic Scientific Reserve. I could use someone with your skills on my current project. What do you say, will you join me?" He asked.

"What's the project?" I asked.

"Uh, uh, uh. Zat's top secret." He grinned.

"Well now I'm curious. Alright. You've got me. If this is true I'll work for you."

"Good. I'll meet you at zis address at zis time tomorrow sharp." He scribbled everything down onto a piece of note paper and got up to leave the diner.

HEY. I just realised. Now I have to pay the bill. Great.

* * *

I headed down the street back towards the apartment Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D had set me up with. As I made my way back, I heard what sounded like footsteps following me. Great. I take a step back in time and now I'm going to be murdered and chopped up into little pieces.

I walked a little faster but not too fast because I didn't want them to know I knew. Whoever 'them' was. I was worried because I knew little of this area and my apartment was the only safe place I knew and that was a while away.

A seagull flew overhead. A fucking seagull. It was only now that I took notice as to where my apartment was. Brooklyn, NYC right near Coney Island and the fucking docks. Sure I like the beach as much as the next person, when you're at home in your room watching it on the tv. I fucking hate water.

Deciding it wasn't too far from my apartment now and I could probably outrun this guy even with the heels I was wearing, I sped the fuck up and away from the dark and dingy streets of Brooklyn.

I was wrong.

He chased me. I am scared.

I was running now, I had to get away, I'd come too far to die 50 odd years before I was even born. While I was running I realised that I was getting further and further away from my apartment and closer and closer towards the docks. Not fast enough, too slow and he caught me. I screamed.

* * *

"Steve, do you hear that?" Bucky asked me as we walked a shortcut through the alleyway.

"Nice try Buck but I'm not falling for that one again." I laughed.

"No I'm serious. I thought I heard a girl screaming." He replied looking around.

The next time I did hear it. It was ear splitting.

"Shit." Bucky cussed. "I think it came from that way." He called. "Steve stay put."

He tore off in the direction of the screams. Now just because I was an asthmatic does not mean I was not going to chase after him and help.

* * *

"Get off of me!" I screamed elbowing him in the face several times.

"Stop fighting." He yelled back. I screamed again and then but into his shoulder hard. And then it was his turn to scream.

I kneed him in the gut several times as he was running and holding me at the same time. He dropped me onto the concrete and I skid across the ground, grazing my arms, knees and face.

I punched him again and as I was fighting him off I heard running towards me. Hoping it was help coming my way I screamed again. Momentarily I was distracted and he grabbed me dragging me towards the docks.

"For Christ's sake just let me go." I yelled, slugging him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Came a yell from behind us. "Let her go!"

While he was distracted by the strangers running my way I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain as I drew blood and prayed to god I wasn't going to gent aids. "What the hell, bitch?!" He screamed.

"I said let me go." I snarled in an all new and terrifying voice. I punctuated my request with a punch to the face and then he swung at me. I had to step back for each strike he threw at me and I panicked as each step I took I was one step closer to the edge.

The strangers that I'd heard earlier finally caught up, though one was shorter and slower than the other. "Didn't you hear the lady?" The taller brunette asked. "She said let her go."

"Yeah, you gonna make me, pretty boy?" my attacker smirked.

Instead of answering the brunette simply aimed a right hook into his jaw. This time it was my time to smirk. He hit him again and my attacker lost his footing, stumbled and ended up over the edge and fell into the waters below. As he slipped he grabbed me around the waist and all I had time to do was scream.

"Help." I barely chocked out as he was pulling me under. I never even thought about my next actions as I pulled my gun out from behind my back and I fired off two shots into his chest.

The dark haired stranger dove into the water seconds after and I slipped my gun back behind my back as I sank down into the water. I never did learn to swim.


	17. I'm in too deep

I gasped in a breath of cold air as I reached the surface with the blond, her barely conscious body tucked safely under my arm as I swam towards the ladder to pull us out. Carrying her in a fireman's hold I climbed up the ladder and reached the deck. Steve ran over to us coughing and spluttering. He really should have stayed put. He is an asthmatic after all.

"Bucky, are you alright?" Steve gasped.

"Yeah I'm fine Steve." I coughed a little myself. I laid the girl down on the cobbled docks, beside me and sat down to catch my breath.

"Is she?" He asked.

"I think so." I replied, leaning down to check if she was breathing. She chose that moment to start coughing and spluttering. I helped her onto her side so she could breathe easy.

"I never did get around to learning how to swim." She laughed before beginning to shiver uncontrollably. Steve dropped his jacket on her shoulders and she smiled in thanks. "Thanks, but what are you gonna wear?"

"I'll live. Can we escort you home?" He asked. Slow down Steve I'm a tired old man.

"I think you'll have to if you want your jacket back." She halfheartedly laughed.

With a groan I got to my feet and offered the soaking wet blonde a hand. I pulled her up and threw an arm around her.

"So what's your name baby doll?" I asked as she lead us back towards her apartment.

"Bonnie." She said looking up at me with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Bonnie Parker."

"Well Bonnie Parker, I'm James Buchanan Barnes and you can call me Bucky. That's Steve over there." I leaned down on her and pointed over at Steve. I'd go as far as saying if she wasn't wearing her heels she'd be about the same height if not shorter than Steve.

"Steve Rogers." He nodded at her as he walked several paces ahead of us.

"Make a left here." She said as we reached the steps of an older looking building, not too far from the docks. Turning left and walking past it we came to a newer looking apartment building behind it. Bonnie walked up the steps and into the lobby. She took the stairs and I eagerly followed behind her. Crazy but I was mesmerized by her the minute our eyes met. Even in the most dire situations she could still joke which was a trait I was sure only Steve possessed.

When we reached her door on the fourth floor she turned and leaned against the door. "So did you want to come in and dry off?" Her bright blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at me.

"Sure, what about you Stevie boy?" I looked back at the blonde behind me.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He replied shuffling his feet.

"Nonsense." Bonnie snapped. "You're coming in and that's final." she marched over to him and dragged him over the threshold. She shoved him down roughly on the sofa and closed the door after me.

"So, coffee? Or, hold up let me check the fridge. I just moved in and I forget what I've got." I followed her into the kitchen leaving Steve in the lounge. The apartment was not overly big but not exactly small either. I was all open plan in the main area, bedrooms and bathroom being closed off.

"Say, you guys hungry? I know it's late but I never did get around to eating..." she hummed searching through her ice box. Do me a favor and run into the lounge and ask Steve if he wants anything."

"Sure." I said quickly, almost scurrying away from the kitchen. Moments later I returned to the kitchen Steve following behind me.

"I wonder how long this lemonade has been in here." I hear her ponder. "AGH GROSS." I hear her yell. Her face is almost green as I enter the kitchen and she has tears in her eyes. "Too long that's how long it's been in here."

I let out a chuckle as she poured it down the sink and ran her tongue under the faucet.

"I live alone." She explained. "I used to live with my brother but it's been weird since he left. I'm not quite used to actually having lemonade in the fridge for starters. Sure I always make it but he's usually drank it by now."

"So he's a bit of a pig then?" Steve commented.

"I don't know where he puts it all though, he's such a lanky boy." She agreed. Steve popped up onto one of the stools at the counter and Bonnie handed him some carrots to peel. I watched her light the stove and stick a skillet on the flame. While the pan heated she rooted around in the fridge and pantry handing me something every so often. She sliced tomatoes at lightning speed, which was a little scary if you asked me. Into the pan went some olive oil and some minced beef. It didn't take a genius to work out what she was making but I was amazed at how quickly she made some pasta from scratch. Spinach and ricotta stuffed ravioli was boiled in a separate pot and she allowed me to dice the carrots once Steve was done peeling. And yes I mean allowed. This woman is scary in the kitchen.

In the pan with the browned mince I watched with fascination as she poured in her sliced tomatoes, the carrots and threw a jar of passata sauce at me -WHICH I ONLY JUST CAUGHT- to open for her. But judging by the muscles on her arms she didn't actually need me to do. But I felt needed none the less. Gladly I opened the jar for her and poured it in as instructed.

"Keep stirring that." She commanded and I happily obliged. Oh man, I was in deep. I only just met the broad.

"Yes ma'am." she giggled as I mock saluted her. Steve rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and helped her with the dishes.

"I like to wash as I go," she commented. "Less to do later." she hummed as she drained the pasta and added it to the sauce I was stirring.

"So, where are the plates?" Steve asked.

"Top left cupboard." Bonnie chirped practically skipping over to the table with cutlery and cloth napkins. She put a tea towel down and I followed her over with the hot pan, placing it upon said tea towel. "Okay kiddie winks, dig in."

Sitting at the table with Bonnie and Steve felt so natural. This was the kind of thing I hoped for and never really went for. There was just something about her, maybe it was her beautiful eyes.

"Say, have we met before?" Bonnie asked, eying me. "I swear I've seen those eyes before."

I laughed. "Sweetheart, that's supposed to be my line."

"Seriously though, I swear I've seen you somewhere before." she hummed thoughtfully. "This is going to drive me nuts."

"Are you Italian?" I blurted out.

"Nope. Not really, way back on my mother's side but otherwise nope." She replied.

"I just wondered why your cooking was so good."

"I had a good teacher." She smiled and then suddenly her face fell, as if she had remembered a sad memory. She shook her head. "Steve, sweetie, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay." he nodded looking up from his plate.

"Well okay." She left it at that.

"He's shy." I explained and she nodded, understanding.

"Well I guess you'll just have to come over again and visit, so you're more comfortable with me." She grinned at him, he looked up at her properly for the first time, hope held in his blue eyes.

I just now noticed how similar their eyes are. In color almost identical but there was something different with the shape.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse the boxes everywhere. Like I said, I'm just moving in. So, you boys from around here?" I asked Steve and Bucky as I plopped down into the plush chair. It felt weird spending all this time with prewar Steve. Like I was spending time with my great grandfather before my grandfather was conceived.

"Yep, born right here in good old Brooklyn." Steve replied.

"What about you?" Bucky asked. It felt kind of weird talking to Bucky. Weird, because I knew he was dead and weird, because I found this dead guy so attractive. I mean sure he's not currently dead but he is in my time.

I couldn't stop myself from staring every time he spoke. I hope I wasn't making Steve feel ignored but I just couldn't take my attention of his stupid, attractive friend.

"Well, I was born a month early in the middle of Times Square and then we moved to Brooklyn when my parents were ready. From there it was to Queens and after that. I moved in with my Great Grandfather in NYC. Now here I am, back in Brooklyn."

"In the middle of Times Square?" Bucky asked.

"I'm an impatient person." I replied.

"I'll say. So if you were a month early.." He started, but I cut him off.

"I was due Valentines Day. Instead my birthday is January 15th."

"Oh," he replied.

"Sorry.." I ran a hand through my hair.

"So you said you never learned to swim." Steve started. Of course it was fucking Steve.

"I'm afraid of water." I answered truthfully. "I used to go to the lake with my brother, aunt, uncle and parents... I was learning but.. Well" I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Hey you don't have to say any more." Bucky put a comforting hand on my knee.

"No it's okay. There was an accident is all. Something went wrong with the car and they drove into the lake and dad got out but my mom didn't. I heard the noise and watched the car sink into the lake. And ever since then I never wanted to go back. I've never wanted to get near the water." I explained.

Both of them having lost their parents they hung their heads and nodded. They knew that it was hard. Steve having lost the parents that raised them and Bucky not having any to begin with.

"It's hard, but there's nothing I can do to change what happened and I just have to accept that. I mean it's been years since it happened, I was 14 at the time." I realised I was still wearing Steve's shirt jacket and I pulled it off my shoulders and hung it on the side of the chair.

"On a lighter note, if you've just moved here, how about Steve and. I show you around."

"Really?" I grinned. "I'd love that!"

"Wow." Steve said out loud after looking at his watch.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked, watching his face fall just a little.

"It's almost midnight." He explained. "We should probably get going."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Well okay. But I'm only going to let you leave if you promise to come back." I grinned, getting up off the sofa to join the already standing party.

Bucky returned my grin. "What makes you think you can take us huh? Steve and I could take the world so long as we're together."

"You don't know me all that well, but I'm sure I could whoop your ass." I gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in close.

"Yeah." I breathed, suddenly nervous at his closeness. I'd never been nervous at the closeness of a boy before, which worried me. I wasn't supposed to fall for someone I was just supposed to get the serum and get out.

He grinned and walked away, rolling his shirt sleeves down as he went to collect his jacket from his chair in the dining room. Steve was already wearing his and standing politely at the door. I walked over to join him. When Bucky got his things together I opened the door and stood in the hallway, exchanging pleasantries.

"Well Steve, you be good." I said smiling. "And thank you so much for coming to my rescue tonight. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I said kissing him on the cheek. I turned to Bucky then, taking a step closer. "I owe you one, Bucky, you saved me from drowning, you protected me." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but I'm the last minute a mischievous smirk adorned his face and he turned so our lips met. My eyes snapped shut as hand cupped my face and his other wrapped around my waist.

The tie snapped in my hair and my long, blonde locks came cascading down my back. Instinctively, I deepened the kiss, to his surprise, but he didn't pull away. My hand gripped his shirt and I never wanted to let go, which was why I knew I had to do so immediately. I pulled away from the kiss at almost the exact time he did although I think we were both more than a little reluctant.

"Stay safe baby girl." He said kissing my forehead and walking down the hallway and round the corner to the stars.

"I am in so much trouble." I said as I watched him walk away and I swore he smirked as he reached the corner.

"And maybe wash that hair of yours. Don't want to go around smelling like the Brooklyn Docks."

"Cheeky bastard." I laughed.

"Good, they finally left." Tony said coming out of my bedroom as I closed the front door.

"Speaking of leaving, why are you still here?" I asked.

"Oh Bonnie, you wound me." He clutched at his arc reactor.

"Seriously though, I thought you said you weren't coming with me." I replied, ignoring his antics.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed the air. "Why are you all wet?" He asked looking at my half dried body.

"I was walking back from the mission when.."

"How'd that go by the way?" He cut me off.

"Fine, he's fine and he offered me a job. I'm supposed to meet him here. What day is it?"

"Um It's March 1943. I'll check the date." He replied, tottering off to the bedroom where the time machine was. Honestly the amount of gadgets I had it was like a scene from men in black if Barbie was a character. He fiddled about with a device for a while and then pulled out a calendar from 1943 and crossed off days that had already happened.

"Oh, you've got a week till your appointment with the doc. Good, Fury wrote a list of things you had to do and Bruce got you a resume with a few references we took the liberty of bribing. Also that guy you had round before was right, you do smell bad. Awful in face. I took the liberty of sneaking in some modern day hair products and other stuff you may need. I know it breaks some rules but to hell with them right? And so long as you and I don't tell anyone, we wont get caught." He winked.

"Thanks Tony." I hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." I sobbed.

"Bonnie don't cry, I'm trying really hard to be a man right now and I don't want to start tearing up, my makeup will run." For fucks sake Tony. "Also I made you this but don't tell anyone. It breaks physics and that would be bad, well, if anyone found out." He handed me a thin, iPad sized device with the Stark Industries logo on the back. It was light weight and very hard.

"Now, that can tell you the weather, works as a compass, tell you everything you need to know about each area you're in and has a dictionary loaded with everything you may need about this decade and those before it. Also it's solar charged so if the battery dies just hold it in the sun for a while. I was going to give it the same power as my arc reactor but I ran out of time. Now only use this for emergencies but you can call me at any time if you need me. I've got your back. Be careful and remember, now matter what I love you." he hugged me tight, this time a little reluctant to let go.

"I love you too." I held the device in my hand and looked up at him. "Wait, how did you make a device that call the future?"

"Stolen technology." He replied with a grin. He opened the portal again and stepped through and waved as he went. I really did need a shower though.

* * *

After poking through the house and generally procrastinating for about half an hour before actually stepping into the bathroom and preparing for a shower. Somebody had gone to the trouble of unpacking all my things and putting them in the appropriate areas. Fresh towels had been put in the bathroom along with all the toiletries they thought I'd need. And Tony certainly wasn't lying about sneaking in modern shampoo and conditioner.

Tasha left me notes all around the house with helpful instructions on how to use everything, including step by step instructions on the shower, which I actually ended up needing. After I showered and wrapped myself in a towel I dressed in my authentic 1940s pjs and slipped under the covers, not before deadlocking the door and slipping a gun under my pillow. The safety was on and I instantly felt more safe than ever.

* * *

I awoke to birds arrogantly chirping outside and the hustle and bustle outside. I checked the clock on the wall, 9:30. Whoops, slept in late. I sat up rubbing my eyes, it took me a minute to adjust. My brain still needed a moment to wrap around the fact that I was sitting in 1943 and not 2013.

Getting out of bed I dressed and whilst searching through my drawers I found a large A3 envelope stuffed to bursting point. Inside was a letter addressed to me with a different day of the year on it. There was one for every day until 1945. That's so sweet.

I kind of paced around, not really sure what to do. I decided to explore the building for a while, taking the stairs seeing as I wasn't really sure where I wasn't allowed to go in the building. I was probably a bit old to be looking for secret passage ways but who cares.

I spent three hours running around in all places dark and dusty and all I was a strange contraption attached to the boiler with the Stark Industries logo on it. I went upstairs and brushed off my clothes from my adventures. I played with the radio for a while before there was a knocking on my door. I opened it excitedly to see before me a stranger with a mustache and a box of groceries.

"I think you have the wrong apartment, Sir." I said staring him down.

"So you're not Bonnie Parker?" he asked, reading my fake name on his delivery sheet.

"Well I am, but.."

"Then I have the right apartment." He said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure? I didn't order these."

"Listen Doll face, they were paid for in full yesterday by a Doctor Banner, now do you want your damn groceries or not?"

"Keep talking to me like that and you're not going to get a tip."

"A tip? A tip? I've got a tip for you sweetheart, cut the attitude or else your man's gonna give you a smack round the ear one day."

"And I've got a tip for you _PAL_. Don't talk to a lady like that or_ I'm_ going to give _you _a smack round the ear." I heard Bucky's voice behind the man in the doorway.

He took the box from the guy with one hand and shoved the fat, balding man down the hall. "Well he was a real jerk." Bucky said as he stepped over the threshold and carried the box to my kitchen counter.

"Ahhh Bucky, my knight in shining armor. You always turn up at precisely the right moment." I replied closing the door.

"So, Steve and I were wondering, they're showing Wizard of Oz again at the theater. Did you want to join us?" He almost seemed nervous when he asked me. Say I didn't know the Wizard of Oz came out in the 40s.

"Sure!" I chirped happily. "When?" I asked skipping as I unloaded the groceries.

"Well whenever you're not busy." He replied.

"Well, I don't have any plans until next week so I'm free whenever you are." I replied checking the clock on the wall.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow for dinner and then we'll all go to the movies." Ooops I forgot Steve was coming. Momentarily of course.

"Perfect. So, you staying for lunch?" I grinned.

"Actually, I have to get back to work soon."

"Oh." I said, my face falling slightly. I brightened almost instantly when I thought of an idea. "That's okay then." I pulled sandwich fixings from the cupboard and threw something together for him. Cutting it and then throwing it into a brown paper bag.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked leaning on his hands and sitting on a stool at the counter.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked in return, pulling a bottle of coca-cola out of the fridge. "If you're leaving, take this with you." I said holding out a packed lunch in his direction.

"What, seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." I said simply. "Can have my best guy starving while he works now can I?" I flirted.

"Well, thanks Bonnie, I don't know what to say." he replied.

"Well," I tapped my cheek. "You know how you can thank me if you really want?"

"No, how?" He said stepping closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I am an emotionally compromised teenage girl.

He put what he was holding down on the bench and wrapped his hands around my waist. Slowly, I pulled away, my palms kind of sweaty and my cheeks dusted in pink.

"That's how." I replied.

"Anytime you want sweetheart." he said smooth as midnight velvet.

"See you tomorrow." I breathed rooted to the spot. I watched him leave and realized I was already in too deep.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, you ready?" I knocked on the door somewhat impatiently.

The apartment door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Steve. "Eugene, what are you doing here?" he asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"I'm here to pick up Bonnie for school."

"Well that does explain why you're at my door at 6am." He folded his arms. "Bonnie isn't here and she won't be back for a while."

"What?" I asked. "Where is she? She didn't say she was going anywhere." I panicked.

"Didn't she?" He said almost smugly. "Well bye bye then." he shut the door in my face. I got this strange feeling Steve didn't like me for some reason.

* * *

"Who was that?" Tasha asked coming out of Bonnie's room with wet hair and a borrowed pair of pajamas.

"That Eugene kid that's always sniffing around Bonnie." I replied, walking towards my own bedroom and pulling off my shirt. After the mission I'd just been on I could use the rest, forget it being 6am.

"You should really be nicer to the kid, he is trying to change for her. Why are you so biased towards him anyway."

"Well I guess I've always just been team Bucky since the moment I met her." I explained.

"Wait, huh?" Tasha looked at me for the first time confused.

"When she went back in time, I met her first in the 40s and she fell in love with my best pal Bucky. They were quite the couple and she was the gal that got him to settle down. He fell for her the moment he met her. He knew then and there that she was the one. Maybe it's a little selfish but it's hard to let go and watch her move on." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Maybe you should, I mean if moving on is what's best for her." I was inclined to agree with her, she was in fact, right. But just because she was right didn't make it any easier.

* * *

"Huhhhhhh" I yawned plopping down on the sofa. The 40s were so boring.

I decided to read some of the letters that Steve wrote me. He even wrote one for the day I arrived.

_'Dear Bonnie,_

_There are many things I have to say to you which is one of the reasons there are so many letters. You're most likely bored, which is why you're reading this letter. Am I right? Yes of course I am, the 40s were very boring. You'll find something to do though, don't you worry. I also want to tell you not to worry about the way you're feeling about Bucky, accept it. You're only stronger if you do. And don't worry, he feels the same way. It's okay to fall in love Bonnie and don't be afraid to love because you might lose them. You'd never love anyone if you were, and remember, it's better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all.'_

Steve was so sweet. I can't believe he spent all this time writing to me.

_'Another thing we should probably address is the events of the day you first arrived. I'm so sorry I couldn't help while I was there but I'm not sorry I was there. That was the first day I met you and from that moment on you became one of the best friends I'd ever had which gave me the paternal feelings I hold for you today. I'm sorry you had to fall into the water that day that there was nothing I could do.  
I also want you to know you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened in the water. You shouldn't feel guilty about having to shoot that man. You had no other choice. You acted in self defense and there was no other way. You have to let this go or the guilt will eat away at you inside. _

_And since I know you're going to ignore my warning I'll write it again in future letters. I'll keep these as short as possible later because things will get busy. Just remember that as hard as things will be, good times lie ahead. Remember wherever you go people love you and have your back. I need you to stay safe and try not to be too reckless. _

_I love you, _

_Steve.'_

I jumped at the knocking at the door. I folded the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope before heading to the door and opening it.

"Hey Bonnie, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but you said to visit and I hope it's not too soon.. Hey, are you crying?" Steve said as I pulled the heavy door open.

"Uh," I brought my hand to my face. Shit, I was crying. "Yeah I guess I am. My uh, great grandfather wrote me letters for every day until 1945. I guess I just got a little upset today."

"I'm glad you visited, I was actually pretty bored before you did." I said trying to cheer up.

"Oh, well hey, hows about we go for a walk? You'll get to see some of the town, we could grab a bite to eat and I'll show you where Bucky and I live so you can find us if you need us." He said.

"That sounds pretty great." I replied with a smile. My prayers had apparently been answered.


	18. Bucky granny grabbing Barnes

"Hey! Steve, Bonnie!" Bucky called from behind us.

"Hey Buck," Steve said fondly. I turned around to see him join us.

"Hey Bonnie." He smiled kissing my cheek which was dusted with pink when he pulled away. I'd never acted like such dork before. I've got to get more comfortable in his presence.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked as I turned back in the right direction and he threw his arms around each of us.

"Well I was visiting Bonnie and we were going for a walk. Maybe grab a bite to eat after." Steve explained.

"Perfect, I'm starving." Bucky replied.

"Maybe we'll get food first then. Plus we should waste time until the sun starts setting because it's really pretty this time of year." I loved sketching the sunsets just after winter. Spring was great.

"Not as pretty as you." Bucky replied leading us away from where we were walking. My heart literally skipped a beat when he said that. I need a doctor. Okay maybe not literally but it was crazy what this boy was doing to me.

You know if this was the 2000s I'd get non-stop people telling me Bucky was too old for me. I don't care it's the 40s and I can get away with this. Also nobody knows my age here. I can be like 25 if I want.

Okay maybe not. Shut up.

"So, where are we going?" I asked swaying with every step.

"A little place I know." Bucky replied. "Steve and I go all the time."

"Hey doll." Someone said from behind. Maybe if I keep walking he'll go away.

"Hey doll!" He yelled this time.

"Hey Doll!" He yelled louder and gripped my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped, turning around.

I seriously have a short temper.

"You know, we should go dancing you and I." He said smirking at me dumbly.

"Is that right?" I asked in response, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I think you've got nice gams baby-doll. You're a real peach."

"Well I'm flattered but I'm not interested. I've got all the company I need right here." I turned back to walk to whatever secret place Steve and Bucky were taking me.

"What? Are you a call-girl? Do you want money is that it?" He yelled angrily. I spun back around and lobbed him one in the jaw. He hit the deck and Bucky picked me up by the waist, carrying me away.

"Ignore him he's a drugstore cowboy." He told me.

"A what?" I replied not quite understanding what he was saying.

"He stands on that street corner every day trying to get girls." Steve explained.

"Oh." I replied. "That guy's face was harder than I thought it was going to be, actually. That really hurt."

Steve laughed. "Well you hit him hard enough to knock him on his ass so, yeah, that probably would hurt."

"I think we've probably heard the last of him though." Bucky said, putting me back on the ground now we were far enough away.

"Still, what a jerk." I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

I think when I get home I'd better play around with that contraption Tony gave me as I was beginning to understand that there was just some things about the 40s I wasn't meant to understand. Like the slang for example.

"You know what I feel like?" Bucky said suddenly.

"Nope." Steve replied.

"If I knew, you wouldn't have to tell me." I retorted.

Bucky laughed a little before he responded. "I feel like a hamburger. A really big American cheese burger."

"Maybe you should workout more then." I laughed.

"Ha hah, you're hilarious." Bucky fake glared at me.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week." I bowed.

We neared a diner which was where I assumed it was they were taking me because neither of them had told me.

I ended up being right and the bell above the door jingled as we entered.

"Hey Buck," a brunette waitress said the minute we entered the diner. "Oh, Steve you didn't tell me you had a sister." She said staring me down.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as politely as I knew how.

"Well you look an awful lot alike." She explained. "I can see the resemblance."

"That's funny," I chewed the side of my gum. "Because we're not related."

"Are you sure?" She chirped.

"As the day is long." I replied, walking over to a booth and scooting over to the side as she began to flirt with Bucky.

Should I be jealous? No. Was I? Yes.

I pulled out the menu and began to flick through, rather disgruntled.

"You're allowed to be jealous." Steve spoke as he sat down across from me. "He's been out with her a few times before."

"I don't own him." I responded, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but you love him." He said bluntly. "And he feels pretty much the same. It's okay to be jealous. But you don't need to be, you're the one he wants."

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"Yep." Steve nodded. "Although he does have a tendency to flirt with everyone. He even tried the old lady down the street once."

I laughed, I felt a little better after hearing that. "So the real threat is the old ladies, huh?" I giggled.

"Definitely. It's always the ones you least expect." He let out a laugh of his own.

"What are you two laughing about, huh?" Bucky smiled as he came over and sat in the booth next to me.

"Just you and your granny grabbing tendencies." I laughed, lightly punching him in the arm.

"My what?" Bucky raised a brow, amused.

"Like an older woman do you, huh? Well Bucky I never knew." I laughed some more.

"I told her about he old lady down the street." Steve explained, laughing along as well.

"Oh come on Steve! That was one time." He folded his arms, disgruntled at the accusations.

"Awh, come on Bucky," I said myself, looking up at him with my big doe eyes. "We were only joking."

"With those eyes, you're going to be the death of me one day." Bucky smiled down at me.

"Hopefully that day never comes." I said quietly, not sure if Steve or Bucky heard.

Since Steve and Bucky already knew what they wanted I began fortifying myself in the restaurant menus.

"So, are you ready to order?" The nosy waitress from before came up to our table.

"I can't decide between the burger or the fries." I replied, folding my arms in front of me on the table. My fort chose that moment to collapse on me and I was buried in menus.

"Why not get both?" Bucky suggested, ignoring the pile of menus I was buried in.

I burst out of the menu pile, books flying everywhere. "Really?" I slid over to him grabbing his shirt.

"Sure, why not Baby-doll?" He smiled at me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "This is the best day every!" I slid back over to my spot and folded up the menus and stacked them in a pile.

I swear the look Steve was giving me right now.

Even the waitress laughed a bit. "Alright, and the usual for you two?" She pointed at Steve and Bucky with her pencil. "And I'm guessing you'll be forcing one of your favorite milk shakes upon your newest guest?"

"Of course." Bucky grinned.

"Newest guest?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, they give one to every girl they bring here." She smirked, walking away to go process our orders.

"Every girl we brought here being, Steve's mom and my cousin." Bucky explained.

"And that old lady across the street." Steve joked.

"Damn it Steve." Bucky folded his arms again. "That was one time!"

I laughed and shook my head. I did feel pretty special that I was the only non related girl they brought here. Well, not related to Bucky. And technically Steve didn't know I was related to him either.

* * *

"So, do you still feel like a cheeseburger then?" I asked feeling Bucky's forehead pretending to check for a temperature. "Because we should probably get that checked out. You certainly don't look like a cheeseburger."

"Haha, you're hilarious." He replied. He had thrown an arm across the booth in my direction while we waited for our food and I'm pretty sure he hadn't noticed my painfully slow in inching toward him. Steve apparently had though because the look he was giving me right now. Go away Steve you and your smug grin.

I poked my tongue out at him and crossed my arms, Bucky still seemingly oblivious. But it all became clear why. He was watching our food through the little window in the kitchen. Man, he really was hungry. But whoever said food was the way to a man's heart was right.

Our food made it's way over to the table and Bucky rubbed his hands together excitedly, unfortunately that meant he no longer had an arm round me. And I was so close. Damn.

Oh well. I was actually pretty hungry myself. I pulled the lid off my bun and stuffed some fries inside on top of the cheese.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as I replaced the lid to my bun.

"Try it," I commanded, taking a bite out of my burger. "It's gooooood." I cooed.

"Hmmm." Bucky was the first to pull the lid off his bun and copy my actions, Steve eventually giving in and doing the same.

They bit into their burgers and I took great pleasure in their reactions.

* * *

"Come on." Bucky coaxed.

"No way." I shook my head and folded my arms.

"Ash, come on Baby-doll." Bucky begged, taking my small, thin fingers in his huge hands. He pulled me out of my seat and into his arms.

"I'm not that great at dancing Bucky. I'm too clumsy." I looked up at him with my Bambi eyes.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "I won't let you fall."

"Fine." He'd managed to dissolved what was left of my resolve. "One dance."

As the band played and Bucky spun me around in his arms one dance turned into many. I'd never danced like this before, not properly. I did do a debutante ball when I was 16 but that wasn't quite the same.

Eventually he let me retire back to my chair where I found a very bored looking Steve. When I did see Bucky again he had returned with the next round of drinks. I skulled mine before saying "Hey Bucky, let's get out of here." I had to say a little louder than I normally would over the band.

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

I was hot and loud inside and outside was cool and quiet.

"Awh, alright." He said skulling his. Steve a little slower with consuming his beverage.

"Gosh, it was hot in there." I said as we exited the place untying my hair and whipping my face with my unused handkerchief.

"I love it when you have your hair our long." Bucky commented. "It's so pretty."

I like it out long too. "Yes but unfortunately it gets in the way rather a lot."

* * *

"NO NOTE, BED EMPTY, PETER GONE! You could have _died. _You could have been _seen._" Stark yelled as I entered the building.

"Tony what the everliving fuck?" I said as I tiredly covered my ears.

"It's 1 in the morning young man. If Bonnie knew..." he tutted.

"Yeah she'd either tear me a new one or she'd still be out herself. Do me a favor and shut up about her okay? I'm trying to forget." I can't not worry about her, I love her.

"Jees, chillax loverboy. I was just kidding." he patted my shoulder.

* * *

"Bonnie's going to be fine Peter Pan. She's a tough cookie." I lied. Sure she'll be fine but after the things that I said I can't be sure, I can't. It's my biggest regret and I know I can never take back what I did. I owe Bonnie a great deal. I owe her everything for what I said. And I'm going to try every day to make it up to her.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Stark's a fucking weirdo." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Got that right Spider boy." Tasha dropped down from the ceiling. "But he's right. I know for a fact that she's going to be alright. I trained her myself."

"You can't know!" I screamed. "Nobody knows because she's not back yet. Because what has been done hasn't been done yet!"

"Peter you need to calm down. And you definitely need to stop worrying. And don't tell me to not tell you to calm down sonny, because a lot of this anger her isn't your worrying it's pent up frustration. So you need to work all that crap out before she gets back and people get hurt." She walked away. Was she right? What did she mean pent up frustration anyway?

I'm not frustrated... Am I? NO. Everything is fine. I'm fine and Bonnie's going to be fine. And I'm not frustrated!

What kind of frustration did she mean anyway? Did she mean... you know... sexually? Ew. No. Yuck. Nuh uh.

* * *

"See you tomorrow then." Steve smiled at me. He was warming up to me already.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I smiled back at him as he took as step back, but not for long as Bucky swooped in for a snog.

"I could get used to this." I breathed as he pulled away.

"Good." he replied kissing me again. His lips were soft against my own but strong at the same time. My heart beat sped up and my hands found their way to his hair where I gripped on tight. He pushed me against my apartment door and at the same time held me close. He pulled me by my waist and gripped my neck, kissing me roughly.

"Ah hem." Steve cleared his throat.

"Damn." I heard Bucky mutter.

I smirked before waving goodbye to Steve. I opened the door to my apartment and closed it behind me, leaning against it for support. I forget what my mission here was. I waited until my heart rate slowed down before walking over to my couch and collapsing down on it.

I sprung up.

That was not there before.

"What a curious thing." I said out loud, picking up the package off the coffee table.

I flipped it over in my hands and opened it strait away without thought as to what was in it. If this was my time, I'd be dead by now. Inside the package was a set of internal headphones, Stark brand of course and a USB flash drive. A piece of paper fell out of the bubble wrapped envelope too. Good, because I'd have no idea what these were for otherwise.

_'Bonnie, forgot to upload the operating system to that slate I gave you. Also use these headphones with the device, they cannot be seen and can be slept in. You can use them to communicate with Jarvis and get instant information without having to look it up. Let me know if I've forgotten anything else, it's been pretty hectic lately here on our side. _

_Love_ _Tony' _

Awwww that was sweet. He still didn't provide me with instructions on how to use this flash drive but whatever, I'm sure it'll be pretty simple. I practically ran into my bedroom and tore out the device from my underwear drawer. I looked over the "slate" Tony had given me but did I find a usb drive? NO. Because that would be way too easy.

I sighed and turned on the bedside lamp. It was going to be a long night. "Open sesame" I said sarcastically as I ran my fingers over every inch of the device. Apparently, that was not how to find the drive slot. There wasn't any crack or indentations to suggest there were any panels hiding the slot and really I was at a loss of what to do.

"What do you think Javis?" I asked the usb drive. Blue text illuminated the usb drive.

"What the everliving fuck? Actually, I'm not even surprised." I looked down at the drive, _'Try using a magnet.' _

"And where exactly am I supposed to find one genius?" I snapped. _'At the end of this flash drive.' _it replied.

"Of course." I grumbled under my breath.

I ran the drive along all sides of the Stark Slate until a seemingly invisible panel popped up on the top of the slate. I plugged in the drive.

"Good evening ma'am, would you like to install my operating system to your Stark Slate device?" Jarvis' voice came from the device.

"No." I snarked.

"There is no need for sarcasm, ma'am. I'll begin installing now." It replied. Why is everyone and everything smarter than me.

"All done ma'am." it binged.

"Well that was quick." I said truly surprised.

"Indeed, I have been programed to be as efficient as possible." Jarvis replied. "If you'd like to place your headphones in I can communicate with you at all times. You can be up to 5 miles from the Slate before they lose connection. They are fully waterproof and easily removed if you so wish." hmmm, maybe this this was going to be useful.

"Is the slate waterproof?" I asked.

"Up to a point ma'am." It started. "The internal components are in no way, shape or form waterproof however they are bound in a fairly indestructible casing which proves waterproof in most situations."

Most situations?

I yawned.

"Ma'am, might I suggest turning in for the night?"

"Jarvis are you speaking through my headset?" I asked.

"I have been since you put them in ma'am." he replied.

"Very good." I yawned again. "Wake me up for breakfast Jarvis."

"Yes ma'am. Mister Stark has provided me with all over your music compilations from the tower and a list of all your childhood lullabies. Would you like me to play one for you?"

"Yes thank you Jarvis. Something slow and with the piano please." music softly sounded in ears as I changed into a night gown and tucked myself up in bed. This bed felt quite big and lonely here. I felt like a different person than I was back in 2013 and I almost felt a little dependent on the company of Steve and Bucky now. Which was weird, I was fine on my own before, wasn't I?


	19. Is Jarvis trying to kill me?

**This chapter contains lime**

* * *

"Miss Carter it's time to wake up."

"Miss Carter it's time to wake up."

"Miss Carter it's..."

"Nooooo." I groaned.

"Miss Carter I strongly suggest you get up. You have plans today." Jarvis chirped in my ears.

"Five more minutes?" I asked hopefully.

"You always say five more minutes ma'am but it never actually is five minutes." He replied. He was right, damn it.

"Ugh." I groaned again before I rolled out of bed and hit the floor. "Jarvis, whyyyyyyyy? Why Jarvis whyyyyyy?"

"Because ma'am, it's time to get up and you cannot avoid it."

"Fine." I growled crawling across the floor towards the bathroom.

"Miss Carter the water has been heated to your preferred temperature." Jarvis said simple, ignoring my grunting and groaning as I crawled to the bathroom and stripped off.

"So that's what the device attached to the boiler was." I commented holding my hair out of the way of the spray.

"Indeed ma'am." I'd been living with Tony so long I didn't even find it weird I was talking to a disembodied man in my shower. "Mister Stark wanted to make you as comfortable as possible during your mission here."

"Why is that?" I questioned as I rubbed soap across my back and shoulders. "Why has he been so nice to me?"

"That information is classified Miss Carter. However think of it like a well deserved reward and do not question it any further." He explained. Did Jarvis just give me an order? Should I be weirded out by this information? Yes. Am I? Definitely.

I cleared my throat and went back to washing. I was seriously hoping these earphones were actually waterproof and this wasn't a secret plot to electrocute me. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and let my hair down.

"Jarvis?" I asked nervously.

"Yes ma'am?" He replied, seemingly not noticing my nervousness.

"Could you please look for the best hairdresser in the area?" I had no fucking clue what do with my hair for tonight, I did not know how the 40s worked.

"Certainly ma'am. Would you also like me to look up the latest fashion trends of the era?" He asked.

"Yes thank you Jarvis." I dressed quickly in standard civvies, nothing all that special, white sweater and navy knee length skirt.

I really had to hand it to Stark's personal shopper, they had fairly good taste. I pulled on some classic 1940s blue and ivory Mary Janes to complete the look.

* * *

"Where you off to doll?" a man asked as I exited my apartment building.

"None of your business." I called over my shoulder and kept walking away.

"Awh, don't be like that." He said following a few paces behind me.

"Scram okay?" I glared at him.

"What's the matter Sheba? Are you rationed?" What?

"Sheba is a woman with sex appeal. And he's asking if you're 'going steady' or seeing anyone." Jarvis said in my ear.

"I am actually, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth!" I snarled. Could I honestly not go anywhere without getting heckled.

"Cool down Dumb Dora, don't blow a fuse." he bit back.

"He called you stupid ma'am." Jarvis said helpfully/not so helpfully.

"For the love of god." I muttered.

"Hey chrome dome!" A familiar voice called out from behind me. "How's about showing a little respect to the lady."

"Why don't you mind your own pipsqueak?" He the man yelled.

"Not while you're hassling the lady." Steve replied.

"What's it to ya, what I do with this dame?"

"She's my friend." Steve began, "and she deserves some respect."

The balding man grabbed Steve by his shirt collar and lobbed him strait in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get off him!"

My next move was not so smart. I pulled the arm he was holding Steve with back to try to free him and I ended up getting elbowed in the face. I got knocked back a few steps before I let lose a predatory growl and dropped down low, kicking the balding man's feet from under him.

"I said get off him." I repeated while he was on the ground, looking up, very confused.

"Thanks." Steve nodded at me.

"No problem." I smiled. The man stood up as we turned to leave.

"Hey, we're not done kid." Weather he was talking to me or Steve I didn't know but I assumed it was a bit of both. More towards Steve than me though.

"Fuck off." I said exasperatedly. Steve just looked at me, this was as explicit as I'd been in his presence.

"What?" The balding man asked, also shocked at my choice of words.

"I said, fuck off." Pulling an arm back and delivering a knockout punch.

"K.O." Jarvis chimed in my head. I almost laughed out loud.

"That was a nice hit." Steve complimented rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Thank you." I smiled not even acknowledging my own bruises.

"Why is it always you two?" Bucky's voice sounded behind us and I turned to see him with his arms folded, shaking his head.

"Would you believe me if I said I could explain?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not one word." He replied smiling. "Come on, let's go back to mine. It's my day off anyway. "

I walked up to him and let him put an arm round me as he showed me the way. His place wasn't actually that far from where we were. He let us inside the old door and went strait to the icebox.

"That's a lot of ice." I commented.

"Bucky always has ice in there." Steve commented, sitting up at the counter twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting, like he was waiting for someone to chew him out.

"Why do you think that is Steve?" And there is was. "Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky handed him a tea towel filled with ice for his jaw. "And you." He turned to me and I winced under his glare. "I'd have expected better from you, maybe some self control. How come you can't just brush them off and keep walking?"

"Sorry _dad_" I bit. "I'm not built that way."

He sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

"You really are a hot-head though." Steve commented from the sidelines.

"Not another word from you Steve, we'll talk more later." Bucky turned to Steve, who upon seeing the stern gaze, shrunk back and kept his mouth shut. Sometimes young Steve reminded me of a naughty school boy than anything else. It was hard to see the jump from punk kid to American Hero Captain America, the Star Spangled Man with a plan.

"I don't understand why you can't go anywhere without punching someone in the face, Goldilocks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Although I think it may have something to do with every single man in the town carrying a torch for you." he almost smiled at that.

"I don't understand why that is though." I dropped my head down to stare at the floor.

"You don't understand?!" Bucky raised his voice. "It's because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met my entire life." He cupped my jaw and pulled my head up to meet his gaze. "Inside and out."

Here come the waterworks. Shit. "That's not true." I blubbered out. Seriously, what is it with the men in my life always making me cry? How can I ever become a superhero if I burst into tears at the drop of a hat. If Tasha didn't like me so much she'd probably slap me right now. She'd tell me to pull myself together and focus on the damned mission.

"You think I'd lie to you?" Bucky replied. "You're a real knock out. You're kind, you're brave, your clever. Your smile alone lights up the whole room. I love the way your hair glows in the sunlight so that it's almost golden. I love the little smirk you get when you think something you shouldn't, I love the way you poke your tongue out when you think, the way you don't take anyone's crap. Although that drives me insane at the same time"

He smiled at that last part and I let out a little laugh of my own.

"I love you rosy cheeks, your tiny hands that fit perfectly in mine. I love that you're not afraid to tell people what you're really thinking and most of all I love your perfect eyes. I love that they glow when your happy I love that they let me know how you really feel when words fail us. And I love how they made me fall in love with you."

"Bucky I.." I chocked.

"Nope, don't you dare say what I think your going to say. You're an amazing girl and I'm never going to leave your side. And I'm going to tech you to fall in love with yourself too, if that's what it takes." That was really sweet. I think my problem is I'm too vulnerable. I need to build myself some walls.

"Let's get that face of yours cleaned up." He smiled, getting out the first aid kit.

"It's fine, I can't even feel it." I said, trying to silence my sobs.

"It's not fine, he his you hard enough to break the skin. No man should ever lift their hands to a woman." He explained, I was inclined to agree with him. Steve had long wandered off into the living room to play with the radio.

"No really, I've had worse." I explained. "It's nothing."

"Why've you had worse Bonnie? Huh?" He asked, concerned.

"Lots of reasons really." I started. "Part of it is me being a real shitty kid, you know always getting into fights. My brother you see, he's never really been a fighter. He used to just let people walk all over him, bully him, they never broke his resolve but they always broke his face. And he's my brother, I've always got his back no matter what. He gets annoyed because he says he doesn't need no one to fight his battles for him, but I can never just stand and watch him get the snot beat out of him."

"Okay, fair enough. I can't get mad at you for doing what's programed deep into your bones. You protect your family." he looked at Steve. I think that Steve was all he had and that's why he got so mad whenever someone kicked Steve's teeth in. I mean sure you're always mad when someone kicks you're friends teeth in but for Bucky, Steve is more than just his friend. Steve is his other half, his best friend and brother.

"And other times, sometimes I do back down from a fight you know? Sometimes you have to because it's not their fault. Sometimes the people you love hurt you but they can't help it. Sometimes you have to back down because you don't want to hurt them too, you know? Because even though they've got you right where they want you, you just can't bring yourself to lay a hand on them. Even when you probably should." I cast my eyes down, almost ashamed of myself.

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Bucky asked, kneeling so I couldn't avoid his gaze by looking down.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed. He looked like he had more to say but let it drop. He was probably thinking he didn't really have the right to say anything since I'd known him for all of 3 or 4 days. Which would normally be right but it feels like I've known him forever, or at least that he's known me for my whole life.

He started cleaning away the blood on my face. I didn't even notice I was bleeding. I really had, had worse. In fact I was so used to this that I didn't even feel any pain.

Maybe I had nerve damage.

Nah.

"Would you look at that, it's already healing." He commented. Putting his first aid kit away and giving me my own ice filled tea towel.

* * *

"I should probably get going, I've got a few things to go before we go out tonight." I stood on my feet, the ice in my tea towel having long been melted. My face was actually just kind of wet. I walked to the door, intent on just slipping away.

"Absolutely not." Steve commanded.

"Not another step forward." Bucky agreed.

"You're not planning on holding me hostage are you?" I joked.

"You are not going out there without an escort. Not after today ma'am." Bucky explained, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. "Come on Steve, you should probably go get changed too." I'd stayed for aged at Bucky's apartment. I most likely wasn't going to that hairdressers I was on my way to when I got heckled today. Steve went his separate way half way on our journey but Bucky walked me right up the stairs to my front door and made sure I was safe in my apartment before heading home himself.

I didn't do much for a while, I just collapsed on my sofa. I didn't even have to ask Jarvis to start softly playing music in my ear. Soothing music to heal my aches. When I did decided to get up, I washed my face in the sink, drying off with a towel and looking at the stinker of a bruise on my face. I had no idea he hit me that hard. I went to my bottom drawer and pulled out all the mod cons I'd managed to sneak back with me. I pulled out my makeup bag and covered myself with a primer before putting on a heavy duty concealer. In almost seconds the big, purple patch across my face was gone. Now all I had to do was even out the skin tone. I pulled out a brush and powder set and started applying it on my face and neck. Finally it was time for me to add the finishing veil and swipe on a bit of eye liner and mascara.

"There, I'm a proper lady again." I said to no one.

"You've always been a proper lady ma'am." Jarvis replied.

* * *

Was I really going to do this I thought? I started playing a playlist of every song that made me think of her. I was really going to do it. I sighed and locket the door to my temporary room at the Avengers Tower. But because I trusted no one, I slid the chair in the room under the door.

"Jarvis are there any cameras in this room?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"No Mr Parker. It was Mister Stark's understanding that you are a teenage boy and I quote, he did not want to "be involved in anyway with that kind of action." So all cameras have been disabled." Jarvis explained. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was almost home free as there was little chance of me getting caught. There was still some if you take into account that the Avengers were in the building and nobody knew what privacy was.

I slid out of most of my clothes first. I imagined her unbuttoning my shirt one by one and shoving it down my shoulders, her small hands cold against my hot skin. I imagined her pulling my wife-beater over my head and then shoving me down on the bed. I imagined her playing with the buckle on my belt and then undoing the fastening on my jeans, sinking down to her knees and pulling them off.

I imagined her placing kisses on my thighs as she worked her way up and into my lap. I imagined her feathering kisses across my chest and then bringing her lips to my own. I imagined her opening her mouth for me and allowing my tongue inside her, exploring the sweet, wet cavern. I imagined her warmed up hands trailing themselves down my chest, across my lizard scars and dragging them down to the waistband of my underwear.

I slipped my hand inside to stroke my now throbbing cock. I imagined it was her hand. I imagined her biting my lip till she drew blood and then sucking on the flesh. I imagined her stroking and rubbing my member, pumping it and whispering dirty things in my ear.

In reality it was my hand. The more I thought of her the harder and faster I pulled at my lengthy limb and I let out a pleasured groan. When I thought of her, I was amazed at how easy it was to reach my peak.

"B-bonnie, urgh." I moaned as I came into some tissues I head at the ready. I threw them quickly away in the waist paper bin beside my desk with what, even if I do say so myself, was expert aim.

It was once I came down from my high was when I realized what trouble I was in. "I'm in so much trouble." I said quietly to myself. I realized everyone was right, I did love Bonnie. I loved her more than a sister, I loved her like a lover should. I wanted her body close to mine. I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to wrap my long fingers in her hair as she sucked hard on my dick, bobbing back and forth till I reached sweet release, where she would swallow like a good girl. I wanted to watch her take off her clothes in front of me and let me do dirty things to her.

Yes, I knew for sure I was in trouble. Because I knew Bonnie did not feel the same for me. That and I already had a girlfriend.


	20. Where is she?

I looked in the mirror again, did my hair look okay? Yes, it's fine. Check again, how's my hair? AGH IT'S FUCKING AWFUL, LORD SMITE ME WHERE I STAND AND SEND ME TO HELL! WHY DOES MY HAIR HATE ME SO?! Look again, oh actually it's not that bad.

"Tony what are you doing?" I jumped as Pepper walked into the bathroom and caught me playing with my hair and hair gel.

"Nothing." I turned around and grinned at her.

"Well if you're done messing around in here I have some business proposals I need you to look over." She smirked as I put the hair gel back under the sink.

"Ugh." I groaned. "I though you were the CEO now?"

"Not those kind of business proposals. Here, it's about the young Avengers initiative of which I know nothing about." I raised a brow. "Fury faxed them over to my printer this morning."

* * *

"Hey Tasha." I said as I stepped onto the balcony. It wasn't unusual to find her drinking the occasional glass of vodka, strait from the bottle no mixers or anything.

"Hey Steve, how've you been?" She asked, still staring out into the dark streets of New York, arms over the edge, glass just in the tips of her fingers.

"Well, even though I know she's fine because it's already happened, I'm kind of worried. But at the same time, it also feels weird without her being here. I'd grown accustomed to her being just down the halls, falling asleep at the breakfast table, seeing her dosing in the lounge chairs in the afternoon, snoring slightly. And now she's not here, even though it's been a few days, it just doesn't feel right." I explained.

"I understand. I miss her too. Hence the vodka. I never I thought I'd care for a person this much. Especially not in such a short time. I've known her just over a month and I've already come to love her." She explained. It wasn't normal for Tasha to be so open about her feelings, it means at least a little, that she trusts me. Which is flattering.

"I know the feeling, first day I met her back in the 40s I was already feeling paternal. And back then there wasn't that much of an age gap." I agreed.

"I've felt a little maternal myself." She admitted.

"I think we'd make good parents, you know, maybe not together but yeah..."

"What you don't think we make a good team?" She teased.

"What? N-no I just, I mean, you know because we're not you know." Damn it Tasha.

* * *

"Brother!" I quietly greeted my brother in his cell at the bottom of my father's Asguardian Palace.

"Must you always yell?" He replied, not opening his eyes.

"Brother I do not know what you mean, for I speak quietly." I explained my lack of understanding as I sat by the clear walls of his cell, hoping to heal things between us. I hadn't visited since he had been brought here and I felt some guilt.

"Of course you don't." He replied to me and then sat in silence.

We sat still for a while. "Brother," I started not really sure where to go from there.

"Yes Thor?" Loki asked when I hadn't said anything.

"Uhhh." That was a good start. I am speaking. "Did you hear that the Patriotic Captain has a new daughter?"

"A baby?" He asked. "A star spangled baby with a plan?"

"No Brother, she is of courting age." I replied. "She is actually the great granddaughter of the captain but he has adopted her as his own."

"Is that so?" He nodded thought full. Family was always an exciting topic, at least it gave him something to think about while he was in here.

"It is Brother."

* * *

"Pssst."

"What Tony?" Bruce asked looking across the room at the red and gold bean can.

"I didn't say anything." He replied, Bruce shaking his head and going back to work.

"Pssst!" I tried again.

"Seriously?!" Bruce looked to Stark, annoyed.

"I mean it I didn't say anything."

"Up here." I whispered, shaking my own head.

"What do you want you weird bird man?" Bruce asked when he saw me.

"What's going on? Where's Bonnie? Why's everyone miserable? When's she coming back?" I fired questions one after the other at him.

"She's out, everyone misses her and she'll probably be back soon." He replied.

"Probably?" I asked, quirking an upside down brow as I hung upside down from the vents.

"Yep." He popped the 'P'.

"Why am I always last to know?" I grunted, going back into the vents to find Tasha.

* * *

"What's up Clint?" Tasha replied before I had even climbed down.

"I still don't know how you even do that." I commented, jumping out of the vents, landing in a crouch position.

"So, what's up?" She asked again. She always knew when I wanted something.

"That's because you always want something." HOLY SHIT SHE CAN READ MINDS. "I can't read minds Clint, I just know you too well." She laughed.

"I want to know what's going on with Bonnie. Where is she?" I asked slumping down in my chair, playing with an arrow.

"She's out."

"Got that. Where, is she?" I glared across the living room at Tasha while she was drinking vodka. "Come on, you don't drink this much unless you're trying to shake something. Let me it."

"Clint I want to, I trust you but it's classified. Really Classified. Like they'd kill me if I told you."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Secrets should be kept secrets. I can't risk her getting hurt Clint, she means too much to me."

I sighed. "You must really care about her then." I stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Tasha was more important than some information I just fancied knowing.

"She's as close as I'll ever get to having a child of my own." She closed her eyes and leaned in to me.

"And she'd be lucky to have a mother like you." I stroked her hair.

* * *

**A quick little filler chapter letting you know what's going on with the Avengers while Bonnie's gone.  
**


	21. A lady shouldn't talk like that

I fiddled with my hair again. I mean it didn't need to be perfect and Bucky liked it down anyway and I don't even know why I was even trying so hard to impress him. ABBSBKDJN.

"You're hair looks exactly like the pictures ma'am." Jarvis commented.

"Thanks." Wait. How'd the fuck did he know? "Hey hold on," I started.

"There's a camera in the slate device." He explained before I even asked. "In the drawer there's also a hair comb designed to look like a normal accessory but it connects to my system and it's to help you to navigate through unfamiliar areas and on missions. There's a spare in the black headband in your second drawer."

"Wow, Stark was really thorough." I commented. I touched up my eyeliner again and brushed down non existent dirt on my dress. It was a simple, navy dress with ivory polka dots and I kept my Mary Janes from before on and then grabbed a navy bag to slip my Stark Slate inside. That and the deepest, darkest, blood red lipstick I had. And of course the purse Stark got me. How could I forget the revolver? That was in there too.

It wasn't my only weapon though. There were a few knives and a gun strapped to my legs, under the skirt. There was a knock at the door and I skipped into the lounge. "Just a minute," I called as I realized I forgot my sweater. It was a button up ivory cardigan which I shrugged on and left open. I opened the door to reveal not Bucky or Steve.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the hard boiled military personal in front of me. I'd gone to the trouble of putting the comb in my hair and Jarvis was currently telling me about all the weapons they were carrying, concealed and out in the open and their weak spots.

"That's not important Ma'am. Is this the residence of Bonnie Parker?" The guy on the left asked.

"Depends." I replied eying them suspiciously.

"We're here to deliver a letter to a Miss Bonnie Parker. But if she's not here..." They said.

"Okay fine, hand it over, I'm me." I snatched the letter out of their hands and closed the door in their faces.

"Um, ma'am you do actually need to sign for that." They said, muffle through the door. I ignored them, opening the envelope to find a letter from Erskine saying he'd have to move our meeting a day earlier. He also said I'd be meeting a superior and to keep a lid on my temper. I laughed.

"What's all this then boys?" I heard Bucky's muffled query from the other side of the door.

"Bucky!" I chirped happily as I swung the door open again, sliding past the military dweebs and throwing my arms around him.

I signed for the letter and trotted down the stairs to go and meet Steve, who I assumed was in the lobby. Over my shoulder I heard a short conversation from the soldiers.

"She's pretty." The soldier from the right commented.

"Is she uh, rationed?" The soldier on the left asked Bucky.

"Yes, she is." He clipped, marching off after me.

It's funny, both Bucky and I were telling people that I was taken yet, here I was still single. At least I knew he was interested though, if he's scaring off other bachelors. Well I assumed he was interested already after what he said back at his apartment earlier today.

"Hey wait up trouble." He called after me, speeding up his walking pace. I stopped, mid step so he could catch up. He threw an arm around me and escorted me the rest of the way to the lobby.

"What do you have against the elevator?" He asked me.

"The operator is intimidating." I replied, taking a page out of Peter's book.

Bucky let out a howl of laughter. "You, intimidated? That'll be the day."

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Bonnie is apparently intimidated by the elevator operator." Bucky explained.

"You're not afraid of anything Bonnie. Nice try." Steve smiled, walking beside me as we left the building.

"So I wasn't sure you were going to say yes when I asked you to come with us to see the Wizard of Oz." Bucky started.

"The Wizard of Oz was released August 1939." Jarvis hummed in my ear.

"Sure it's a little old but," I started.

"It's one of my favorites." we finished at the same time.

He looked at me and I looked at him with the same confused gaze.

"You guys are so weird." Steve broke the silence.

"Rude." I laughed.

"Come on, we've got a movie to see." Bucky said after a minute and practically dragged us along to the theater. Bucky got the ticket and Steve came back with a bag of nuts and a bag of popcorn. Hey offed me some and I grabbed a peanut, breaking the shell and aiming the nut at my mouth. Unfortunately I wildly missed and the nut hit the person behind me in the eye. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I freaked out about hitting some guy, he let out a grunt of pain.

I turned around quickly to see a larger man with a strong man's mustache and a bowler hat. I flashed my big, blue, doe eyes at him. "I am so, so, sorry."

"Ah that's alright doll, it was an accident." He smiled, charmed by what I assumed was my doe eyes.

"Still, I'm super sorry." I continued. I really didn't mean to hit anyone but to be honest I wasn't that sorry.

"Forget it, it's past. I'm Timothy Dugan but everyone calls me Dum Dum." He smiled, offering me a hand.

"Bonnie Parker." I returned his smile, going to shake his hand. He instead took my hand and placed a kiss upon my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie. I hope to see you around sometime." He said returning to where ever it was he came from before I hit him with my nut.

"Well he was nice." I chirped as Bucky returned.

"Who was?" Bucky asked.

"My new friend. I accidentally hit him with a peanut." I explained. Bucky just shook his head and lead us into the theater. I was actually really excited, I'd always wanted to see the Wizard of Oz at the theater.

* * *

"Hey Tasha!" Clint called, dropping from the ceiling vents.

"What's up buttercup?" I replied, surfing channels on the television.

"You'll never guess what I accidentally witnessed whilst my patrols in the vents." He grinned, also looking somewhat grossed out.

"What Clint?" I laughed.

"You know how we were placing bets on whether or not Peter likes Bonnie more than a friend?" He sat beside me.

"Yeah?" I pried.

"Well I overheard him doing some very personal things. Very personal."

"Like?" I know, or at least I think I know, what he meant.

"He was totally jerking off to her. He was like 'Oh Bonnie' while he cranked one out." He said getting really excited for some reason. He was almost turning into Tony.

"I knew it! I told him he needed to work out his frustrations."

"So you were behind this." He said knowingly.

"I didn't think he was going to start masturbating!" I said a little too loud, just as Stark entered the room.

I watched as before my eyes his face went from Tony neutral to Glasgow grin in seconds. He waggled his eyebrows at me before practically floating over to me. "Who my dear, who?"

"Nice owl impersonation Stark." Clint sassed.

"You'd know all about it bird man." He sasses right back.

I tried slipping away while they were distracted and I made it to the elevator before Tony realized what was happening.

"Uh, uh, uh." Tony waved his finger at me. "Not so fast."

"What is it Stark?" I breathed.

"Tell me what you know, come on, you know I'll just ask Jarvis if you don't." He replied.

"It's about the bet." Clint spoke. "The bet about Bonnie and Peter."

"What happened?" He asked, coming closer as he grinned wildly.

"I can't say anymore. But we were some what right, he does like her more." Clint relied and Tony just accepted. What the fuck? If it was anyone else he'd just keep pestering us until we beat him up or told him.

* * *

During the movie I'd leaned over closer to Bucky and rested my head on his shoulder while the boys munched on their snacks. He held my hand and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb when Dorothy was distressed, when Miss Gulch took Toto away. He smiled at me when I giggled at the antics of Uncle Henry, who reminded me of Uncle Ben a little bit.

I smirked and laughed a little when i heard him marvel, "How did they get so many midgets." in a very quiet voice.

I laughed out loud when the Scarecrow commented that people without brains do an awful lot of talking. About half way through the movie, Bucky had both arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, Steve jumping over a seat. I started to tear up when the Wicked Witch taunted Dorothy with Aunty Em in the globe. Bucky rubbed my arms and placed a few kissed on my neck, telling me without words, that it was going to be okay.

It was small gestures like these that let me know I'd made the right choice, falling for Bucky, even though I wasn't supposed to.

By the time the film ended there wasn't a dry eye in the room. I think even Bucky shed a tear, as tucked his head into the crook of my neck. He sorted himself out though, as did Steve, just before we gathered our belongings and left the theater.

"So?" Bucky asked, throwing arms around both Steve and myself. "Burgers?"

Steve and I laughed as we knew exactly where he was taking us. I don't know why I was fussing so much before, the evening went on without a hitch. I was beginning to wonder if going back was something I'd even want to do at the end of all this. There was nothing that said that I had to. My mission was to get the formula. Which I was halfway done doing anyway.

* * *

"Miss Carter, it's time to wake up." Jarvis' voice chimed in my ears. I'm beginning to wonder how long I can actually have these in my ears for.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I groaned covering my face expectantly. Only there was no light. It was the first month of Spring so I wasn't expecting there to be much light early in the morning but I was expecting some.

"It's half past five in the morning ma'am. My calculations have informed me that in order to reach your destination on time this morning you must be awoken and proceed with getting up."

"Jarvis, I think I'm going to kill you." I yelled, annoyed at the wake up call.

"Not if I kill you first ma'am." He replied and started playing sinister music in my ear.

OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS JUST HIM SASSING ME OR IS HE ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL ME TONY YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

I think I might get up now.

WHAT IF THAT WAS HIS PLAN ALL ALONG

I should probably get up anyway. I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Why on earth did the doctor thin a 9am meeting in another fucking state was a good fucking idea?!

I growled ferociously. I hate mornings. It was bad enough I had to get up at 6am for school. I tore open my drawers and collected all of my necessary belongings before stomping into the shower. TO HELL WITH THE NEIGHBORS.

"Jarvis?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am?" He replied as I stripped off and climbed into the shower.

"I have to be within five miles of the slate for it to work, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." He confirmed as I rubbed shampoo in my hair.

"And I'm most likely to get searched at this interview/meeting." I started, closing my eyes so I didn't get soap foam in them.

"Most likely, yes."

"Where exactly am I going to put the device where it wont get found?! I can't go in blind Jarvis and I certainly can't be packing too much heat. I definitely need your eyes if I can't bring my firepower." I growled. This mission was getting more and more ridiculous as time went on. I'm not a fucking trained spy. I've already become compromised before I've even gotten into the fucking base!

"Perhaps this is one of the times you should use the slate to confer with Mr Stark. And I suggest the headband camera today, Ma'am." I finished showering and stepped out, drying myself and taking out my belly stud. Certainly wasn't going to bring that with me.

I pulled the internal headphones and cleaned out my ears, washing the plugs and putting them back in. I was a little OCD about hygiene. I'd be yelling at recruits in a minute, telling them to clean more.

I pulled out the slate quickly and dialed Stark. It was amazing how genius he could be when he wanted to. However he still managed to be a complete and utter moron most of the time.

"Bon Bon! What can I do for you princess? I was hoping you'd call, it's pretty boring here at the moment." He grinned.

"Well my genius, playboy, philanthropic, friend we've encountered a problem with your slate device." I just about growled at him.

"Bonnie are you in a towel?" He asked raising a brow at me.

"Yes, it's 5:40 in the morning because I have a meeting with Dr Erskine in New Jersey and I have a problem with your device." I explained, seemingly less angry now I was talking to someone other than the AI with homicidal tendencies.

"What's the problem sugar?" He asked, putting his receiver in a stand and giving me his full attention.

"Well I'm most likely going to be searched when I get there so I can't take many weapons, so I'll be relying mostly on Jarvis' input. Right? And because of this it means I have to take the slate with me as I can't be more than 5 miles away. But if I take it with me, they'll find it because I'm going to get searched. See my problem? I have nowhere to hide it because it's too big." I rubbed my temples.

"Okay. I can deal with that." He said after a moment. "The wheels are already turning Bon Bon. Don't you worry Princess, Tony Stark has got you."

"It's good to hear your voice again." I replied. "It's crazy, this mission. I'm in another world. It feels like my life before now was in another life, it feels like it was just a dream. But at the same time this doesn't feel real. The only reality I get is Jarvis who I think is secretly plotting to kill me. He scares me."

Tony laughed. "Don't worry Bonnie, he follows the three rules just like everyone else."

"Yeah but you saw how well that went for Will Smith." I commented.

"Trust me Bonnie, Jarvis isn't going to kill you. He's just a sassy little shit." Tony replied. "Now, go finish getting ready and call me when you need to leave."

"Okay, I love you Tony." I said as my goodbye where he muttered something under his breath.

* * *

"Yeah you wont for much longer kid." I muttered. The regret of what I did, sticks with me, even now after 22 years. I pulled up the files I'd already been working on along with the latest prototypes. I had to make a better version of the slate with similar technology to that of my suit.

I closed of the lab completely and locked all the vents. I would not be disturbed while I worked on this project, Bonnie depended on me and I'll be damned if I fail her.

* * *

To say I was fretting would be an understatement. This was a real mission. This wasn't a task in the small amount of training I'd received. This wasn't like the time I tried to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D in order to find Steve, which when I come to think about it that little shit already knew who I was.

Hold up, back peddle. I'm supposed to be fretting here, not mentally murdering Steve. I sighed and ran a hand shakily through my hair. I just had to remember that these people had no reason to be suspicious of me being from the future. The weren't going to figure out that I have come back in time. Any "tests" that they make me do are just standard security tests. They might be suspicious that I'm a spy but that's okay, I can deal with that.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I heard a loud BANG from the other room. Before I could pull out my gun Tony was walking into the living room from my bedroom.

"Hey princess." He grinned.

"H-hey Tony, gave me a fright there." I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"So, you are definitely going to love me forever." He pulled out a white gift box wrapped in a red ribbon. "Wait till you get a look at this." I certainly was excited. His appearance had instilled a wave of confidence over me. I wasn't nearly as scared as I was before.

"So it's discrete?" I asked. "Nobody will find it?"

"Not a soul." He replied smugly.

I opened the box to find a copy of the holy bible inside the box. My confidence was washed away and replaced with red hot rage. "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS!?" I screeched.

"Chillax buttercup. Just take a closer look would you?" He didn't even look phased at my yelling.

I turned it over in my hands and flicked through the pages. I was actually wondering if he'd handed me an empty book just to mess with me.

"Slide off the cover and check the spine." He instructed. I did as told and gripped the pages inside the book. The cover of the book slid off and a pocket emerged on one side of the spine. Inside the cover was a glass and metal piece of technology no thicker than a piece of cardboard.

"What the? How did you do this?" I questioned. On the back there was a little triangle. It was Tony's Element. "Is this?" I asked before he nodded.

"Arc reactor technology. I started on it as soon as I left you. It's connected to Jarvis and your other slate device. I also made this." he handed me a bobby pin. "It's an upgraded version of the J cam devices on your headbands and stuff. This is more discrete and you can pick locks with it." He joked. Or, was he serious?

"I don't know why I ever doubted you." I replied, grateful for all his help. I really didn't understand why he was being so nice.

"Me either." He grinned. Smug bastard.

"You know Steve's going to be seething when he finds out how many times you've visited and how much you've been able to help me. He still thinks you're an arrogant jerk." I laughed.

"That's because I am. And I don't know what you're talking about, Soldier Boy loves me." as if on cue Jarvis started playing Crank That Soulja Boy.

Tony petted my head and stepped back through the portal. I was really going to miss him.

* * *

I'd stepped through the portal no less than a minute ago and Bruce was already on me.

"So you figured out how to unlock the lab then?" I asked.

"I did." He agreed. "And you know I could have helped you with the slate Tony." He looked hurt.

"I know you could. I wanted to do it on my own. It was personal. I owed her. I still owe her." I said, turning off the machine.

"Well now you're back I have something to show you about Bonnie's brainwave functions. I also noticed something weird in her blood. Well, more weird than having powers that rival _the _Captain America." He commented.

"What's wrong with her brain?" I asked, intrigued. But, biology wasn't really my thing. Unless you meant "_biology"._

"Well nothings _wrong _with it per say. But some things look a little _off._"

* * *

I had my bobby pin in my hair, headphones in my ears and bible in my bag. I also had a few HG Wells novels in my bag as I figured I'd be doing a lot of waiting around. I checked myself in the mirror, hair was perfect, or so Jarvis said. My makeup was done well and there was no red lipstick on my teeth, I sighed. There was always something I forget and I can't remember what it is.

I was wearing my revolver on my thigh with some speed loaders on the other side. There was a very discrete pen knife in my handbag along with a real pen and a note book. I took my resume and slotted it in there with a tube of my lipstick.

"Jarvis, have I forgotten anything." I asked after a while.

"Yes ma'am you haven't eaten breakfast." Bingo.

"I honestly couldn't eat a thing right now. I feel like I'm going to throw up." I replied. My nerves eating away at me. I checked my watch, it was almost time to leave. I headed towards the door just as I heard a knock.

"Great, who on earth could this be." I asked aloud, mildly annoyed. I pulled open to reveal none other than Howard Stark.

"Bonnie Parker, I presume?" He sounded very suave.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, shocking both myself and ruining the composure of Howard.

He looked at me taken aback. No longer trying to charm his way through the front door.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, this is she." I said after a minute.

"Wasn't expecting such a warm welcome." He replied sarcastically. I certainly hadn't spoken like a lady of the time. More like a lady of the streets.

"Uh, sorry about that. You caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you." I explained.

"The uh Doctor sent a telegram yesterday, I guess you didn't get it."

"Apparently not..." I agreed.

"He mentioned that you lived in Brooklyn and hoped to send someone to come pick you up and escort you to the meeting." Howard had regained some of his color.

"Uh yeah, thank you. You would have had to get up hours ago, sorry about that." I replied, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah he was going to send one of the troops but I volunteered and I'm glad I did." He was back in action again. I apparently hadn't shocked him that much. "Not every day you get to drive around with a dame as pretty as you." He shot me a charming smile, which I'm sure might have worked on someone who wasn't me. I mean come on, I was Peggy Carter's great granddaughter.

"How many women does that work on?" I blurted out.

"Never tried until now." He smiled, honestly. "The other lines usually work."

"Really?" I replied with sarcastic surprise.

"Apparently not on you though." he held out his arm for me to take as I locked the door behind me.

"Apparently." I agreed, taking his upper arm and allowing him to escort me from the building. As we exited the building a worker from the deli across the street handed him a bag and Howard gave her a great, big, gross, soppy, wet kiss. She giggled appreciatively and accepted payment from him. Cash and a kiss? Now I see why she worked there.

"Hungry?" He asked, still trying to charm me as he opened the passenger side door for me and handed me the food.

"Okay, I've changed my mind." I said as he entered his side of his car. I'd just taken a bite out of one of the bagels. "Now I like you."

He raised a brow. "So it wasn't the lines, it wasn't the car and it wasn't the fame." He started. "It was the food that impressed you."

"Well there's a phrase, the way to a man's heart is food. Well I guess that works on me too." I replied, laughing. "Plus, material things would never impress me. It's your personality I care about."

"Uh huh." He said, pulling the car out onto the roads. "So what kind of personality would I have to have to impress you then?"

"Well, I have a fairly outspoken, stubborn and hot headed personality so you'd have to be able to accept that. Not put up with, not deal with, I'm not something you learn to live with. You have to accept me for who I am."

"Right," he prodded for more. He was actually interested?

"And you'd have to be patient. You'd have to understand that while I'm not the smartest person on the planet I still have a brain and it functions and if you treat me like an idiot I will in fact have to murder you." He laughed at that one. "And lastly, you'd have to like me and not my face."

"Not your face? It's a nice face." He replied.

"It's all people pay attention to." I explained, and he looked at me rather sadly. "I don't really know why though. It isn't all that much to look at."

"You keep talkin' like that and you're going to drive me round the bend, doll. You're a knock out girl and you should never forget it. Never let any one tell you your nothing." He replied and pulled a bagel out of the bag, driving with one hand and eating with the other.

* * *

In took two and a half hours to get from Brooklyn to New Jersey. Which means Howard would have had to get up around 3 am to leave at half past three and come pick me up.

"Holy shit." I exclaimed.

"Doll you really ought to stop talking like that." Howard replied, parking his car near the recruitment base.

"You got up at three am to come get me?" I asked.

"No, I just never went to bed last night." he explained.

"That's crazy!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I was excited to meet you." He replied, ignoring my yells.

Most of the drive down I was either eating or reading one of my books, I was fairly quiet so I'm not really sure if I lived up to Howard's expectations but it's not like we could just start a game of 20 questions.


	22. This fruit cake tastes funny

It wasn't until 9:30 that my "oh so gracious" hosts showed their faces. Deep within the base, I sat with one leg crossed over the other reading on of my books. I hadn't been searched as I thought I would, yet. I assumed I would at some point. Howard had lead me here and gone to go get coffee, for himself I think, as he hasn't returned with any for me. Not that he should. He was the idiot who stayed up all night.

I had no real problem with meeting the doctor. It was the colonel, however, that really got my goat. Sure he was nice enough, to his own kind. I just didn't trust him, he even said himself, 'You don't win wars with niceness'.

"The Science of Life?" Dr Erskine asked as he made his presence known.

"Yes sir, figured I'd brush up on my biology. Being a nurse only teaches you so much." Actually I just liked HG Wells. The Time Machine was my favorite, although now I see the irony.

"Well this is nice and all but let's get the show on the road ladies." The Colonel clapped his hands together. As much as he annoyed me, he did have an army to run. I was lead into an interview room, and by interview I mean interrogation. I was half expecting to be cuffed to the table! Phillips drilled me for hours and all I could do was answer his questions as honestly as I could. Had Peter been here he would have crumbled already. He was an atrocious liar.

While I was in the "interview" red alarms began to ring and I looked around panicked. At no point was I informed this was going to happen. Damn it I was totally unprepared and under-gunned for this.

"That's not good." Phillips commented as they started to ring. He got up out of his chair and the door opened. A masked man dressed in black stepped into the room. He pointed his weapon at me.

"Stand up slowly and follow me." I put my hands up and got out of my chair, slowly walking towards him.

"One thing first." He turned around surprised.

"What?" He went to say but was cut off when I headbutted him right between the eyes. With a swift grab to his wrist I flipped him just like Tasha taught me and disarmed him. I pointed his gun at him and had one, heeled, foot on his chest.

"I don't really want to go with you." I replied to his earlier question.

"Vell done Bonnie." Erskine smiled at me as Phillips went outside and turned off the alarms.

"I'm with the Doctor on this one, well done kiddo. Although I do wonder where you got skills like that, I am certainly impressed. Keep that up and I might hire you."

"I had an older brother." I replied and Phillips nodded, seemingly accepting my explanation for now.

"Do you know who's not impressed?" The soldier under my foot coughed. "Me, that's who."

"What's the matter baby, got the wind knocked out of you?" I glared at him, yanking him up off the floor and shoving him out the door. Not before he snatched his gun back.

"So what makes you think you're right to become head nurse on this project?" Phillips asked finally.

"I cope well in stressful situations, I have the practical skill and it's my natural instinct to boss people around and not take any crap." I said honestly. "You know it's me, you know I'm right for the job. The trick is admitting it and hiring me." Was this burst of confidence going to get me the job? I sure hope so because if not I was going to end up on my butt outside with a big, fat, red fail stamp on my file.

Phillips left the room with the Doc momentarily while I crossed my legs to the side of my chair and red my book, listening to some music Jarvis played. He found my Panic! at the Disco playlist and I was very happy. When they re entered the room I finished my page and closed the book before I acknowledged their presence. I put the book in my bag and stood from my chair, Jarvis turning my music down as I did so.

"Welcome to the team Bonnie Parker, I'm Colonel Chester Phillips." He shook my hand and then I shook the Doctor's.

"You never told me I was going to be head nurse." I whispered to him as the Colonel walked several paced in front of us.

"I thought you'd do vell in the job. You took on the leadership roll naturally vhile you were tending to my shot wound." He explained, smiling at me fondly.

"See I told you she was pretty neat." I heard Howard say as he came out of the room next to where I was interviewed in with a brunette woman who bore a striking resemblance to my great grandmother.

"Howard you think anything with a short enough skirt is pretty neat." Ouch. "But I will admit she's right, she does do well in pressured situations. And I liked that flip she did." Slightly less ouch.

"I suggest you return home and pack your things for Monday. Ve start searching for men in three days and the veek after ve put them through training. You vill be briefed on Monday on vat the project is. Bonnie I'm very happy you got the job. Vell done." He congratulated me again as he explained everything to me and escorted me out.

I passed Howard's car on my way into town. I figured it was about time I had some lunch and found myself a dinner fairly easily. A woman many year my senior took my order and came back with a lemonade and a sandwich with wholemeal bread, tomato, lettuce, cheese and something called spam. She smiled at me whenever she walked by and I couldn't help but be reminded of my mother as she did so. Maybe this was how she would have looked if she reached this age.

Not a day goes by when I don't wonder about her. I miss her dearly and as horrible as it is sometimes I wish it was my father who drowned and not her. She would have coped better. My life would have been normal and we could have fixed everything. She was the strongest woman I'll ever know and there isn't a moment where I'm not angry about what happened to her.

When I was halfway through my lunch the older waitress poured me another glass of lemonade and stood in front of me, behind the counter.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked, giving me a kind smile.

"I lost my mother in an accident when I was 14, I guess I just miss her. You remind me so much of her, you have the same smile." I replied honestly, this woman was going to peg it before I was even born so what was the harm in telling her?

"Oh sweetheart, that's terrible. I'm sorry you lost her." She patted my arm. She wasn't as much like my mother now. Somehow my mother knew exactly what to say to me in order to cheer me up. She actually just knew what to say anytime. She was a really wonderful woman and sometimes I feel like my father was right, it was his fault.

But it was an accident. Nobody could have known it was going to happen and nobody could have stopped it. I guess. I finished my sandwich and sipped on my lemonade. The waitress came by and switched my empty plate for a plate of cake.

"Fruit cake, on the house." She squeezed my hand. "Everyone misses someone dear, just you remember those good times with her."

Free fruit cake? Thanks lady, what a wonderful gift.

I hate fruit cake.

I really fucking hate fruitcake.

But I wasn't exactly going to insult her by throwing out the cake or just leaving it. I mean where exactly could I put it? Plus there was nothing wrong with the cake I just didn't like it. I sighed and dug my fork into the piece of putrid preserve and stuffed it into my mouth. The bell to the door rang and Howard was escorting the woman from earlier in. I'm pretty sure it's Peggy Carter.

This cake tasted weird.

"Bonnie!" Howard called fondly and walked over to me. "Have you met Peggy?"

"This cake tastes funny." I repeated out loud. Something was off. I felt really tired suddenly. "Oh no." I said as I fell off my stool and hit the deck.

"Bonnie?" Howard asked, looking at me on the floor before dropping down to check on me.

"Something's wrong. Old bat put something in the food." I kept blinking, my eyes felt so tired.

* * *

Peggy ran after the old waitress and followed her into the kitchen while I tried to keep Bonnie awake.

"Bonnie, come on, stay awake for me." I said, slapping her face lightly.

"Howard I'm so tired." She couldn't support her own head anymore and I tilted her upwards as I held he in my arms.

"Come on Bonnie, keep awake." I had no clue what to do in this situation, I may be a genius and a scientist but I was not a doctor. Bonnie might have known what to do if she wasn't lying on the floor, probably poisoned and dying in my arms. I heard a shot and Peggy came running back into the room with a small brown bottle.

"Knockout drops." She commented. "Mickey Finn knockout drops. I don't think it'll be fatal. I called the police and they're sending an ambulance."

"Did you shoot someone?" I asked still in shock, seeing as she sTILL HAD THE GUN IN HER HAND.

"No, I just fired to scare her a little." Peggy replied, looking at me like I was an idiot.

I scooped Bonnie up in my arms and carried her out the front door, Peggy grabbing her possessions from the counter she was sitting at when we came in. We waited outside for the ambulance and while we did the police pulled up and ran inside to find the old bag. It's always the people you least expect.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to blink myself awake.

"Where, where am I? What day is it? Dad? Peter?" I sat up feeling very confused. I noticed I was in a very old fashioned hospital ward not the Stark Industries medical floor I was used to. I'm not even sure I'm in New York. I noticed I was still in my own clothes so I couldn't be that badly injured. I also noticed the IV drip in my arm. I couldn't remember why I was here, I couldn't remember anything past the meeting come to think about it.

I looked at what the IV contained, there was nothing unusual about what it contained, just fluids and the 1940s equivalent of a banana bag. Which if I was in the 1940s, IVs shouldn't be vastly available for another decade, so why was I able to have one? The bag was mostly empty so I did what I suggest nobody at home tries and unplugged the tube from the cannula and hopped off the bed, looking for my shoes.

My bag and shoes were located on a chair just a bit further away from the bed and I only just noticed I wasn't wearing my revolver or my speed loaders. I checked my bag and found them inside. Weird. I reattached my arms devices and looked around for some cotton to take this stupid cannula from my arm. I may have enhanced strength and all but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a little bitch.

I eventually found some and pressed it just above the needle, pulling the cannula from my arm and using the cotton to soak up the blood. I taped it down and pulled on my shoes, and picked up my bag, attempting to sneak out of the ward. I made it to the elevators without attracting any level of suspicion. The whole hospital was only about 4 stories high and I made it to the lobby without anyone even questioning my presence.

Whilst I was walking through the lobby I noticed Great Grandma Margret and Howard coming my way so I jumped behind the nearest object. Which just so happened to be a plant pot. Luckily, the gods must have been on my side for they didn't notice my presence. I continued my walk out of the building as soon as I saw the elevator take them up to the third floor.

I headed out of the door and my plans were almost foiled when I saw a standard issue army jeep parked in the lot with the Colonel inside. Hoping he wouldn't notice I slunk past the car and headed back towards the center of town. Should I be running? Eh probably not but I was really fucking creeped out.

I made it about half way before the jeep whizzed past me with Howard and Peggy now inside. I turned my head, hoping they wouldn't recognize me but knowing they would for sure.

"Hey, Harry Houdini!" Peggy called out of the jeep as it slowed down beside me.

I tried ignoring them and walking faster, I could run about 30 miles per hour if I really tried and Steve could do about 50 without pushing himself too hard. Even if I tried my best the car could still out run me, even in the 40s.

"Get in the jeep, doll." Howard demanded, hanging out the side.

"Forget it, I'm not going anywhere with you guys." I snarled, distrusting of literally everyone. Even grandma.

"Oh come on baby, I know you're pretty suspicious of everyone but we're not here to hurt you. I wouldn't have carried you to the hospital if we were." He reasoned, he carried me? I call bullshit.

"We're going to take you back to base, where you'll be safe." Peggy spoke as if I was a scared child.

"I don't need you protection or help. I'm doing just fine on my own." I replied.

"Sure." Howard snorted and pulled me into the jeep. We sped up once I was inside. I growled and pulled out my pink and black (Fucking Tony) revolver and pinned Howard's arms behind his head. I pointed the gun strait on his chest and leaned in close.

"Let, me, go."

I heard the safety come off another gun and Peggy's voice. "Put the gun down, Bonnie." She commanded.

"Not a chance. You going to shoot me Agent Carter? Do you have the nerve? Got the guts to pull that trigger and blow my brains all over the car? Go ahead." I started, really fucking angry about what happened and distrustful of everyone. "But even if you do, I can still pull this trigger before I go. Sure shoot me, I'm expendable but if you do you lose your top engineer and scientist. Can you afford to lose him? No, you can't. He's too important to your project and to the war efforts."

She looked at me, she knew I was right. "So PULL OVER AND LET ME OUT." I ordered, yelling a little. Peggy nodded towards the Colonel who slowed the car to a halt and I jumped from the vehicle and harnessed my weapon.

I wasn't really going to shoot Howard, I was bluffing completely. You really think I want to be the one to break the space time continuum and start the end of days? No thanks. But they didn't know that.

I ran into the crowded streets of town and as soon as I was far enough away I let my tears fall. I was a weak person and I had my flaws. I wasn't mentally or emotionally strong and I was not meant for missions such as these.

"Jarvis?" I sobbed. "Get me out of here."

"Right away ma'am. Take two lefts and then a right. Hail a cab and it will take you back to your Brooklyn apartment." he began to play me soothing music as I slowed my running down to a brisk walking pace. It wasn't long before I was in the backseat of a cab and going numb as I listened to the music that only I could here.

* * *

"Bonnie are you in there?" I called banging on the door again. I could hear someone was inside and I couldn't understand why she wasn't answering the door. "Bonnie if you don't open this door I'm going to kick it in."

"She'll be really pissed if you do." Steve told me, with a look of disapproval.

"I don't care Steve, something is wrong." I replied, stepping back from the door and pressing down the handle, kicking the door open in one hit.

"She'll make you pay for that."

"Shut up Steve." I rolled my eyes before looking around the apartment. All of the furniture had been rearranged around the room to support a giant blanket fort which sobbing could be heard from.

"Bonnie?" I called, poking my head inside the fort. "What's wrong baby-doll?" I asked, slowly approaching her. Steve shut the front door and climbed inside also. Bonnie was curled up in the fetal position and hugging a pillow.


	23. She's not Bonnie

**So I have discovered toasters are actually really old. The first electric toaster was invented in 1893 and they have been evolving since then. **

**Also, lemon warning.**

* * *

"Bucky, it's nothing." I stuttered out. "I just had a bad day."

"You build pillow forts every time you have a bad day? Sounds fun. Now come on, tell me what's really up." For someone who's barely known me a week, he sure knew me well.

"I can't tell you everything, it's classified but if you really want to know." I nodded. "I'll tell you."

Bucky took off his jacket, tie and shirt, hanging them outside. He was sitting in his wife-beater and slacks whilst pulling off his shoes. Steve took off his jacket and shoes but kept on his shirt, choosing to instead fold up his sleeves.

"I'm not sure if I told you or not but I'm a trained nurse. While I was looking for a job there was a German scientist who got shot. He was on our side and without even thinking I stitched him up in a nearby diner. He was impressed with my skills and asked me to come for an interview for a hush hush project. I couldn't help myself, I was curious. The project turned out to be run by the US Army and I had my interview in Jersey today but on the way back something happened." I rubbed my eyes.

"I screwed it up. I screwed up so bad." I sobbed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Bucky soothed, putting a hand on my knee.

"I was at a diner and saw this old woman who looked a bit like my mom. Something went wrong and...and..." I breathed heavily, I was shaking and I tried to calm myself down.

"And I there was this fruit cake. You know ever before now I've always hated fruit cake. I think someone messed with it because I dropped to the floor. Howard came in just as I did and he says he carried me to the hospital, I mean I woke up there so he must have. But I can't remember what happened and I couldn't trust them. I had to get back here, I was bluffing but they didn't know that. I screwed up so bad."

"Bluffing about what?" Steve asked, curious.

"I pinned Howard Stark and held him at gunpoint until the Colonel let me out of the car. Then I ran for it. I was so freaked out." I explained.

"You know, you're scary sometimes Bonnie." Bucky told me. "But I can't blame you for being scared, everyone gets that way sometimes." I have absolutely no idea why everyone is so accepting of me being a complete and utter fucking psycho. My actions are in no way normal. It was wrong of me to knock Flash, it was wrong of me to shoot that man and it was wrong of me to hold Howard at gunpoint. And despite how wrong it was I still did it. My actions were unacceptable and there is no excuse.

"Why do you like me?" I asked suddenly. They stared at me, deadpan. "Because I'm not really that kind and I'm not really that fun and I'm really fucking crazy. I'm not a proper lady and, and..." I let out another chocked sob.

"Shhhh." He kissed my forehead.

"Bucky I killed a man. I shot him dead." My face was wet with tears. Steve was right about me, I was struggling with the guilt but I couldn't let it go like he told me to.

"Bonnie he was dragging you under the water, he was going to drown you. You don't need to feel guilty about that. You did nothing wrong." He soothed.

* * *

Bucky and Steve ended up staying the whole night, we all hung out in my blanket fort and ate snacks. I didn't stop feeling guilty but they did distract me and make it easier for me to cope with.

I woke up with Bucky's arms wrapped tightly around me as I lay on his chest and I found Steve's little head resting on my tummy. He was such a baby back in the 40s omg. The cuteness of the situation didn't last long as someone started banging on the fucking door.

There was a muffled "fuckssake" from me, and "huh?whut?" From Bucky and "what time is it?" From Steve. I sat up slowly and grumbled, heading for the front door.

"What?" I snapped. It was two military personal again. "Eeeek." I said when I realised and slammed the door in their faces. I leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked, poking his head out from the fort.

"I don't know." I replied. "I didn't stop to ask."

"But you did however slam the door in their face." He replied coming out of the fort fully. "Here, let me answer the door." He walked over to me and lightly shoved me away.

"Can I help you?" He asked the two olive green clad men, standing in his wife beater and slacks.

"Uh, we just have a telegram for Miss Parker." They replied, rather confused with my prior antics.

"Thanks." He replied, snatching the note away and closing the door. "See, that wasn't so hard." Bucky replied handing me the letter.

"Thanks. Although I was pretty convinced I was about to die." I explained opening the envelope.

"You worry too much." He replied, pulling his shirt on. Steve chose that moment to crawl out of the fort.

"She does." He agreed. Jerk.

"I'm hungry." I said out loud. As I went to the fridge to poke around. "You guys want breakfast?"

"Sure doll." Bucky replied and Steve muttered something about not being hungry.

"Bullshit Steve." I replied, searching for bacon and eggs. Something which Steve did for us regularly in the future however in this day and age I think it was supposed to be a special treat or something.

I started cooking up a storm and Bucky went to go inspect himself in the bathroom. He came back rubbing his face.

"Ugh, I think I need a shave." He moaned.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I replied, "you look cute with a 5 O'clock shadow." I kissed his cheek to prove my point a giggled as his stubble tickled my face.

I piled each of their plates high and even fried Steve's toast in the bacon fat in an attempt to fatten him up a little. I remember him saying once that he's liked it ever since he was young because it was the way one if his friends did it back in the 40s.

He never mentioned them much, only really talking about Bucky or the Howling Commandos if we did get him to reminisce.

"But you can worry about that later." I said putting food on the table. "For now just sit down and ear your breakfast." He obeyed quickly and I directed Steve to his seat and watched him like a hawk until he put some food inside his mouth.

"You're a growing young man Steve, you've got to eat." I explained making sure he didn't choke. I babied him maybe too much but he was just such a cutie pie in his pre-serum self.

Bucky almost grinned as he watched me treat his best friend like he was a five year old. I popped a strip of bacon in my mouth while I read through the telegram that came that morning.

"Apparently I'm not as fired as I though I was." I said.

"Huh?" Steve asked chewing through his food.

"Well apparently the army still wants me." I was rather confused, I thought I'd royally fucked up the mission. Apparently not.

* * *

"Hey Peter?" I turned around in my desk chair to see Gwen standing in the doorway of my temporary room at Stark Tower.

"Yeah baby?" I asked, attempting to do my homework.

"Well I know you've been pretty stressed lately so I got you a gift." She said grinning and entering the room a little more.

"A gift?" I looked at her again, raising a brow. She slipped off her coat to reveal a dark blue baby-doll with red lace.

"Wanna unwrap it?" She smiled seductively and crawled towards me on my bed. Jarvis shut the door and I kicked off my shoes, leaping out of my chair to meet her on the bed. I tangled my hands in her blonde hair placing deep kisses on her mouth. I ran my hands all over her body, I could feel myself getting excited as she unbuttoned my jeans.

She lay kisses up my abdomen after pulling off my shirt, as I keenly fondled her breasts. I couldn't help my mind from wandering to a certain other blonde. As beautiful as Gwen was she was no Bonnie. I loved Gwen and she was always there but I wanted Bonnie. No, I needed Bonnie.

I let myself imagine it was Bonnie reaching into my boxers and running a small hand over my member. I pretended it was her breasts I was kneading, although, Gwen's breasts weren't quite as big as Bonnie's soft mountains.

She pulled at my cock and I groaned, it became stiff and fully erect as I was putty in her well trained hands. I trailed kisses across her pale skin; down her neck and over her soft boobs, nipping at the flesh as I went. I hooked my fingers into the red and blue panties she was wearing and yanked them off, sliding down so I was level with her waist.

I kissed her hips and licked a trail on her inner thighs, heading to her crotch. Her folds were already glistening with juices just for me and as I slipped my tongue inside her slit I imagined what Bonnie would look like from this angle.

"P-Peter." She whimpered and I wondered what Bonnie would sound like calling my name as I swirled my wet muscle around her clit. She gripped her fingers in my hair and let out in human mewls.

I slipped a finger inside her and started to pump it in and out, preparing her for what was to come. I angled my finger in just the right way to hit just the right spot and imagined doing this to just the right girl. I wanted to make her come for me so bad. I can't imagine what I'd do if she was really here right now. I doubt I'd be able to controll myself like I was doing right now.

I slipped in another didget and started a scissor ing motion to make room for myself.

"F-fuck, don't stop baby." She whined. Internally I rolled my eyes. She sounded so annoying in the sack. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Bonnie and her deeper voice.

Her grip tightened in my hair and I pulled away, positioning myself at her entrance and pushed inside, not asking if she was ready, just going for it. She sucked in a sharp breath and I covered her mouth with mine.

I pulled her up to sit her in my lap as I bounced her up and down. She moaned into my mouth as I slammed my thick dick inside of her. She dug her nails into my back and pulled away from my mouth, instead kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Fu-uck Bonnie." I groaned, getting close at the thought of her and her beautiful body.

"Excu-use me?" Gwen shoved me as she pulled away. "What did you just say?" She panted.

"What? I, nothing." I leaned in to re-connect our mouths and she placed a hand over my lips.

"No, you jerk." She yelled. "You called out for Bonnie." She climbed off the bed and pulled her coat back on, her shoes having never been taken off.

"No I didn't." I denied. I might have, I was so caught up in the moment I could have been praying to the alpaca lord.

"Yes you did." She backed away from me as I climbed off the bed, pulling on my boxers again.

"No baby, I swear I didn't." I walked closer to her.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Peter Parker!" She yelled in rage, furiously pointing a finger at me. "I can't believe you were thinking of her while we were in bed together. Have you been sleeping with her? Are you cheating on me with her?! How long has this been going on, Peter?" She practically growled.

"Calm down Gwen it's not what you think." I waved my hands forward, talking as gently as I could.

"Don't you tell me to calm down you asshole." She turned and ran out of the room. I pulled on my jeans, doing them up as I chased after her.

She ran crying last a confused Tony and Hawkeye, straight junto the elevator. "Gwen, wait." I said as she ignored me and closed the elevator doors.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"What was that about?" Tony asked just as bewildered as Agent Barton.

"She's mad at me because I called out someone else's name during sex." I explained honestly, hoping they'd have had a similar experience at some point.

"Ouch." They said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to hang out in the lab." Tony replied.

"And I came to ask you down to the range, teach you how to shoot." Clint added.

"No thanks, I don't like guns. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to go and take care of." I turned on my heels and headed back toward my temporary room to finish off what Gwen started and go back to my homework, maybe have a nap.

I did feel bad for hurting her but I love Bonnie. I need her.


	24. Violent Outbursts

Steve and Bucky left shortly after breakfast, Bucky having to go to work and Steve probably off to try and enlist again or watch another propaganda film. I cleaned up the pillows and blankets from our fort and sent my laundry off for cleaning. Tony had set me up with a woman who washed my clothing for me for a few bob and it was great, I basically had to do nothing for myself. Which also wasn't great because I had nothing to do all day. I asked if she could do bedding as well and she only charged me a little bit extra.

Getting to her home took up a bit of time and then I stopped at a bakery to buy more bread, back up to the apartment by 11. I pulled out my book and began reading the next installment of The Science of Life. I read until maybe 1 in the afternoon, only stopping to make myself a sandwich. Before I could even sigh Jarvis was playing some of my favourite music and searching the area for fun things to do. While he was doing that and making me an itinerary I prepared everything I would need for dinner and set it aside for later.

I swept the entire apartment, dressed the bed with new sheets and made it up, dusted and polished the furniture. I sighed, I'd only wasted half an hour. Jarvis had gotten back to me with things to do a while ago so I decided to head out and enjoy the spring afternoon.

Which happened to be very uneventful. I was so bored I went to the hair salon I was headed to the night we went to the movies but never ended up going to. They didn't have many people so the woman fitted me in for a cut and a style.

Currently I was under a weird ass looking hairdryer that was probably previously used in a sci-fi film with rollers in my hair. I'm not sure why I needed rollers when my hair is aLREADY FUCKING CURLY! And even then I was still bored so I pulled out my trusty book. I'd never thought study could be quite so interesting, but maybe that's just because I was bored.

The bell on the door rung, signalling that someone else was entering the salon. I took a quick glance upward, towards the door as I normally did whenever the door opened. This time however, when I looked up I saw two men in suits and fedoras, nothing out of the ordinary however the violin cases were a bit suspicious.

"Jarvis," I whispered, making sure the book covered my lips. "Why does the name of this salon ring a bell?"

"I believe it's the same location as the Cuts and Styles massacre ma'am. There were no survivors recorded." He replied.

"Then why the fuck did you bring me here? Are you trying to get me killed?" I snarled under my breath.

"Quite the opposite ma'am. Mister Stark requested I change today's events."

"Why?" I asked. Seriously why the fuck does he care about some hair salon? Sure people died but I didn't want to create a paradox, or change the future.

"That's classified ma'am." He replied. What the hell is Stark playing at?

"Alright, everybody's hands wheres we can sees them." 'Okay Smeagol' I thought, choosing to take light of the situation.

I closed my book and out it on the trolley next to me, raising my arms.

"Ay you broad," the one who had spoke previously looked at me as he took his gun out of the violin case he was carrying and gestured for me to come over. I gingerly got out of my salon chair and walked over to him, rollers still firmly in my hair.

My mind raced as I pondered what it was that I could do without getting shot myself. And that if I changed the events of the past now, the future I returned to would not be the future I arrived from. I worried about what I would change in the future by stopping the events of the past but even though I knew I really shouldn't meddle, Stark put me here for a reason. He knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from trying my damn hardest to save these people.

Damn it.

"What's a pretty little dame like yourself doing in a place like this?" The shorter of the two asked me as I came over to them, hand still up on the air.

"Just getting my hair done, while I wait for a man." I hoped that sounded like something a 1940s woman would say. I'm from the future and I'm surprised nobody has figured me out yet.

"Is that right?" He smiled, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I replied with a deep exhale as I fluttered my eyelashes. "Haven't found the right one yet."

"What's the right one like?" He leaned in close to me.

"Well," I traced a finger along his chest, over his tie. "He's tough, brave, strong."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled like he thought I was talking about him.

"Mmmhmm and he's handsome." I rocked on my heels a little.

He leaned in to kiss me, honestly this guy is the worst thug ever. I I reached up towards him and dug my fingers into the pressure points in his shoulder and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The other other one spun around quick as a flash to look at me, and see what happened. I'd already ducked down and was making a move to tackle him to the ground. I wrestled the gun out of his grasp and had to bite down on his left shoulder to relieve him of it.

He let out a cry of pain and immediately let go. I shoved it across the floor to the other side of the room, pinning him in order to keep him at bay. I punched his face in a couple of times in order knock him out cold and then I stood up panting.

The ladies of the salon stared at me in shock, probably not used to a 4ft 8" woman taking down two gang bangers.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, bringing them back to reality. "Call the cops already. And put that money back in the till."

The owner nodded and did as I ordered, probably still in shock. She went outside and down the street a little to use the payphone as I'm assuming the salon didn't have one.

I leaned against one of the counter tops, having not quite bounced back yet. The 1940s were heavy.

* * *

I still had the rollers in my hair when the police arrived and was sitting on the curb with a blanket over my shoulders when low and behold my knight in shining armor showed up.

"Why is it always you, doll?" He asked, sitting beside me on the curb. He slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer, rubbing the top of my arm comfortingly.

"I guess I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time." I replied, leaning my head on his chest. Several officers had dragged the two gangsters into their van and driven off earlier, while other officers canvased the place.

"Excuse me sir, could I ask you to please step behind the tape?" An officer asked when he noticed Bucky.

"Actually he's with me." I replied.

"What relation is he to you?" The officer asked, probably trying to work out if he could tell him to fuck off or not.

"I'm her husband." Bucky answered before I could even say anything. I hid my shock and composed myself.

"Well your wife is certainly a brave woman and should be commended for what she did today. However I suggest you keep her on a shorter leash in future before she gets herself and others hurt."

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath.

"Will do officer." He responded trying not to laugh at my comment.

I stood up and handed my blanket to one of the other women and removed the rollers from my hair. My fair flowed down my back in beautiful soft 1940s style curls, somewhat different to my own. I slid a fake diamond encrusted hairpiece into the left side of my hair, pushing some of my bangs to the side but I generally left my hair down.

Bucky walked me back towards my apartment, the two of us covered in a comfortable silence. He started to drag his feet a little the closer we got to my home, slowing us to old lady pace.

"So my husband, huh?" I looked at him with a wide grin.

"Uh yeah." He rubbed his neck nervously. "Ida said anything to stay with you."

"Awww, cute." I replied. "I'd have done the same in your situation."

He turned to me and I gave him a small genuine smile. Soft and simple but warm.

"I really do like you Bonnie. I want you to know that." He kissed my forehead at the door and left me to my own devices. I guess it's kind if good in a way, I really had to focus on my mission.

* * *

It was the next day, just after noon, that the army sent someone to collect me. Not Howard this time, I noted. I'd had all the belongings I'd need packed and ready the night before and spent the morning locking everything up tight and making sure all leftover food was made up into meals for Steve and Bucky. I dropped them off to Steve on the premise of me going out of state on business and I'd be back soon. He promised to pass the message in to Bucky when he got the chance.

I knew for a fact Bucky was going in for his basic training now but Steve was under the impression that Bucky was just very busy with work. Or maybe he just wasn't letting on that he knew.

In just a few boxes and a couple of suitcases all my stuff was packed away by the soldiers into the back of their standard issue vehicle. The life I knew was ending just as I'd gotten used to it too. I sat in the backseat, legs stretched out on the other seats as I read my book, hoping not to get motion sickness on the long drive ahead.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that. Do you think he's been cheating on you the whole time?" Patricia asked as we discussed Gwen's bad night over coffee at Oscorp Tower. I'm not sure why I was dragged into this. I don't care about their relationship, Gwen was only my tutor.

"I've never trusted her really I mean come on, when you look like her how can you not be interested in the guys around you. I seriously worry about my Gordon being around her. Who knows just how many guys she's sleeping with." Patricia said in response.

I was getting real sick of these two jealous cows dragging Bonnie's name through the mud. She was a really nice girl and wasn't interested in boning any of the male company she kept. And to be honest if this is what girls are like to each other it's no surprise she prefers to be friends with guys. Girls are bitches.

"You know what? Bonnie is a really kind girl. And she's not sleeping with Peter she only sees him as a friend. He's like her brother. She hasn't done anything to deserve you bitching about her behind her back when you're supposed to be her friends. If you can't keep your man maybe instead of blaming someone else you should ask yourself why that is. It could be because you're jealous, and mean and a really terrible person. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this crap!" I stood up from my chair really fast, pushing it back with such force it rocked a little.

Slamming my empty coffee cup down on the table I stormed out of the building and out to the parking lot where my car was. I guess it was a bit of an exaggeration for me to say Gwen was a horrible person because she could be really kind sometimes but speaking from personal experience you can't just ruin other people like that. I know I used to bully people but from the time I've spent with Bonnie over the years I've learned that it's wrong. And if people were willing to give Bonnie the chance she deserves they could learn from her too.

I drove through the never ending traffic of New York and into the parking garage at Stark Tower where I had seen Bonnie do the same multiple times. I know that she was away on some trip I wasn't allowed to know anything about (not her choice but I wouldn't mind if it was) but I was get to see if there was anything I could help with. Plus I could always take my security plans for the new base to Happy the Head of Security if he wasn't busy and ask for advise. He seemed like he really knew what he was doing and I think he'd count as one of those positive role models Bonnie was talking about once.

"Good after noon sir, which floor can I take you to?" Jarvis the elevator said.

"Um I came to see if there was anything I could help with. Could you ask the people Bonnie usually hangs out with if they need anything?" I asked a little unsure.

"Certainly sir." He replied and a few moments later he came started up the elevator and took me to where I was needed.

* * *

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Gordon has asked me to ask those in association of Miss Carter is they require any extra hands or help with the tasks they are completing today. He's currently in the elevator." Jarvis' voice rang through the floor I was on.

"Mr Gordon? Is that Flash, the big one?" Clint asked beside me.

"Yeah I think so." I replied to him. "Send him up Jarvis." I wasn't really doing anything at the moment but I'm sure I can find something for the kid to do.

* * *

"Miss Romanoff will see you on floor 32." Jarvis came back a moment or so later sending the elevator up to my designated floor.

Most of the day I spent running errands for Natasha and the man she'd introduced as Clint. Then when I was tired out from that she took me to the training room and threw me to the gound in countless ways an immeasurable amount of times. I think it was supposed to be her teaching me how to defend the base we were building but it turned out to be me getting my ass handed to me on a fancy ass plate, a silver platter and laid out on bed of couscous. What is couscous anyway?

"Hey Natasha, what's couscous?" I asked with my head shoved into the mat and my arms and leg pulled behind me while she stood with a foot pressed into my back.

"How hard did you hit your head down there?" She asked, presumably raising a brow.

"Not much, I get worse in football. I was just curious."

* * *

"Ahhh good. Miss Parker, you've arrived at the base. The men will take your things to your quarters and you can go see Dr Erskine and settle in with him." Colonel Phillips all but shoved me down the main corridors as I arrived, out the back door and through a gravel filled path on the way to another building.

"Why didn't you fire me?" I blurted out, it was a question plaguing my mind.

"Do you really want to know?" He responded after a moment.

"It's been bothering me, I messed up." I replied honestly.

"For many reasons," he started. "For one thing, we understand your were distressed at the time and acted rashly. Stark didn't want to press the issue either, him agreeing that the situation was handled badly and you were not to blame for the events that transpired nor the incident at the diner. And lastly the good doctor simply wouldn't have allowed it. He seems to like you."

"I'm not all that sure why if I'm honest with you sir, but I'm thankful all the same. And I appreciate you looking the other way with the issue as well."

We were silent for the rest of the time it took to get to the lab building and he lead me inside where I rendezvoused with the doctor and his team. I spent the rest of the day before dinner taking down as many notes as possible on what I needed to know and learning as much as possible. There would be more of this tomorrow I presumed, but right on the dot Howard and the other scientists ushered me out of the building and down to the mess hall.

I walked along the gravelled path I remembered taking on the way there and past the main building I'd entered from, going instead to a building in the back by the troops barracks. Upon entry I realised how scarily it resembled high school. I stalked up to the food que attracting all too much male attention. This was probably due to the lack of women on the base.

I picked up a metal tray and stood in line like a good little mindless drone. An insanely large soldier towered over me as I stood in line. If their shadow blocking out all light from my world didn't give them away them being entirely too close for my liking probably would have. I turned around to face the chest of my personal space invader.

"Hey there doll face," he said as I did so. My eyes followed a trail up his body to meet his gaze and I glowered in his general direction.

"Could you step back a bit you're making me uncomfortable." I said the first thing that came to my mind. He complied with my request but didn't cease to chat me up. Why were there so many guys interested in me. Can someone please hit me in the face with a shovel like in that Adam Sandler movie so I can move in with my life?

I got my food and went to leave but he stopped me. 1940s men were making it really hard for me not to become a psychopath.

"Look I have a guy back home do I'm not really looking to be wooed by anyone at the moment. Could you leave me alone please?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You know, you're cute when you do that," he commented.

"You know," I started. "Why don't you take the part where I said no, and sleep on that yeah?" He looked at me funny and I did my hat trick. I reached up with my short arms and placed my nimble fingers on his shoulder, pressing down hard on the pressure points and then proceeded to watch him fall to the ground like an acne bowling ball.

"You know your violent outbursts are beginning to worry me." Howard commented, standing a few steps back from where I'd dropped that guy. Peggy was standing next to him with some of the science guys.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" I replied pretending I had no idea what happened.

"Come on doll, I wasn't born yesterday." Howard replied.

"That's a nice trick you've got there with the pressure points." Peggy complimented. "I find hitting them also works."

"Yeah I've been known to have a particularly mean left hook." I laughed. Howard shook his head and invited me to eat with them somewhere in the back of the mess hall, far away from the rowdy soldiers.


	25. Rusty doors

The past two weeks had gone by at an incredibly fast pace. I spent most of my time studying and trying to wrap my head around the human anatomy but studying had never been so much fun. What I really loved about this week was when I didn't understand something neither Howard nor Dr Erskine ever looked down on me. They took the time to explain everything in detail until I understood.

It wasn't long before I was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, a knee length white skirt and a pressed white apron. Plus I had one of those little white hats everyone loves. Why did these ever go out of fashion? They are so cute.

"Bonnie do you have any Friday night?" Erskine asked me as I was packing up my note books and satchel for the day.

"No, not really. I was thinking I might just read some more of my book." I replied.

"I vas vondering if you would accompany me to the recruiting centre in New York." He explained. I'm pretty glad this was a work thing and not social.

"Sure. I'd love to. Which recruitment centre were you headed to?" I asked, interest.

"The von near the Stark expo." He responded.

I finished packing my things and slid my bag over my shoulder, carrying one of my books tucked under my arm. "Well I'll be off now if there isn't anything else that you need." I said heading for the door.

"Enjoy your evening." He called as I slipped out of the building.

* * *

"Ahh just the gal I was looking for." Howard commented as I stepped into the mess hall for dinner.

"What do you want then?" I asked with a smile.

"Gosh. Rude. I just wanted to know your plans for Friday night. Gees."

"Alright drama king I'm going down to New York to visit the enlisting centre. Near the future expo actually."

"Oh yeah?" He quirked a brow. "Just so happens I'll be in New York around then." He grinned.

"Uh huh." I put my hand on my hip and stared him down.

"So how about we head to dinner before hand. I've got the show, you've got your shift. But that won't stop us doing anything before then."

"Well, I guess I don't have anything else to do before hand. I mean it is my day off. Why not?" I replied after a moment of consideration. "It'll be fun." I smiled and then took my food from the counter, heading to my usual table.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Howard asked, coming in and leaning on the doorframe of my room at the base.

"Yeah just give me a second," I replied. I zipped up my backpack where I was storing my neatly folded uniform.

I guessed I looked a little odd dressed in dinners wear while carrying a backpack but I needed to change later and I supposed I could keep it in his car. I also guessed I looked a little weird dressed in dinner wear so early in the day. But that was because of his long it takes to drive to New York.

The car ride was mainly quiet, although it was a peaceful silence that was only broken by the sound of the radio softly playing in the background and the occasional page turning of my book. I'm not sure what songs for the 40s and 30s were playing as Jarvis had tuned them out to instead play me some rap songs I might like based off one of my current playlists. Sometimes I noticed, Howard would glance back at me to check on me and other times he pat me on the knee.

Although it probably comforted him more so than me. I'd heard that Howard was a player much like his son, and was only interested in one thing. But the personal experience I'd had with him was a much sweeter, quieter man.

"So I'm curious." I started.

"Hmmm." He hummed as he waited for me to continue.

"Why is Howard Stark, most eligible bachelor around, could have any women hanging off his arm so infatuated with the base nurse?" I looked at him, no longer politely pushing my food around my plate.

"I'm not exactly sure. There's something about you doll that I can't quite put my finger on. You're different but I can't quite figure out how." He pondered out loud.

"There's always something about me that people can't put their finger on." I sighed, too disappointed to realise I'd just made a double entendre. Howard smirked a bit, noticing it too.

"You're just untouchable." He laughed outright. "Don't fret about it doll, own it."

I couldn't shake it completely but I was able to ignore the fact that everyone I met seemed to be infatuated with me. I wasn't exactly the world's most likeable person but for some reason I was liked without much effort. I sighed and decided to move on. I read somewhere that Cleopatra was so beautiful that people started wars in her honour and supposedly in my time we're supposed to be much more beautiful than we were back then. So maybe that had something to do with it, maybe it was because I was something new and people hadn't seen someone look like this before. I shrugged, it had to be something simple. It had to be.

* * *

"So, did ve enjoy our dinner vith Howard?" Dr Erskine asked when I showed up at the recruitment centre, where we had agreed to meet earlier that day. I had gone to the Stark Expo with Howard to duck into his dressing room to change into my uniform. I had to say I rather liked the nurses uniform of the day, I was dressed from head to toe in white cotton instead of brightly coloured scrubs. There was a knee length skirt, white button up shirt with elbow length sleeves and a white apron. I even got one of those little foldy hats. I had to sew some elastic to it to keep it on my head thought.

Jarvis had helped me come up with a way to style my hair over the elastic so no one could see it and I'd used a few hair pins for extra support to keep it in place. I liked that the uniform didn't have little red crosses everywhere like the uniforms you saw in costume shops. I even got this cool cape thing for the colder weather, not that I got cold often. It was a little rainy so I excitedly wore my cape.

"I did. He behaved himself which was unusual." I laughed, as he lead me inside.

"He seems very interested in you." Erskine commented. I glanced at him, so he had noticed too.

"I know, I wish I could give him the chance he deserves." I sighed. I was in too deep with Bucky to even think about another guy. Especially not another one from another time period. It was hard enough back home with all the other guys in my life, and I just had to pick one I knew for sure was going to suffer a tragic and painful death.

"But?" Erskine prodded.

"There's someone else. He's had my heart since I first saw him. Which is why I can't give Howard the chance he deserves even though I want to." I explained. Erskine nodded. He slowed his pace as we walked up the steps to the recruitment center.

"How long have you know him?" He asked, taking off his coat and draping it over his arm. I looked down at my shoes.

"I met him the same day I met you." I answered almost ashamed. "I've known him for almost no time at all but it feels like I've known him all my life. It feels like I was always supposed to meet him and it feels like I've loved him from the minute I met him." I sighed, "At first I thought that things had gone too fast and that something was wrong, like I'd only fallen for him because he'd saved me. But it didn't wear off and I'm so afraid because my heart says trust him and love him and my head is screaming no, don't do it. Because I know it's only a matter of time before it all goes wrong and it will only end in hurt."

He put a warm hand on my shoulder and gave it a bit of a squeeze. I looked up and him and he shot me a soft smile. He reminded me a little of my grandfather. "You shouldn't be afraid to love. If you stopped yourself from loving someone because you might get hurt you'd never love someone at all." Erskine replied simply and then escorted me inside.

* * *

After the incredibly boring experience of helping doctors give hundreds of soldiers physical examinations and trying very hard not to gouge out my own eyes every time one of them tried to hit on me Dr. Erskine thought it was about time I took a break. We left that part of the building and were strolling before Erskine noticed two men arguing over something. I recognised the voices immediately and turned my attention to the argument.

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this..." Steve started to explain himself but was cut off by Bucky's impending lecture.

"This isn't a back alley Steve, it's war!" Bucky exclaimed.

"I know it's war, you don't have to tell me." came the blond's reply.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs." Bucky asked, I knew he was only worried for Steve and I think Steve does too but that wasn't going to stop him for trying to prove himself. I know he has his good intentions but I'm pretty sure part of it has to do with his little guy complex.

"What am I going to do? Collect scrap metal.."

"Yes!"

"..In my little red wagon."

"Why not?" Bucky urged.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky said as he seemed to have finished his rant for the night, chalking it down as hopeless.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." I could hear the grin in his voice as he talked to Bucky for the last time in a long time.

"You're a punk." He replied, walking backwards towards him and hugging him goodbye.

"Jerk." Steve said in response. "Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" He called after him as Bucky exited down the stairs.

"Hey could you excuse me a moment?" I asked, sending a sideways glance towards the doctor. He gave me a confused nod and I ran after Bucky towards the stairs and called his name. "Bucky! Wait up a second."

The brunet in an army uniform turned around on his heel and took a set towards me as I ran down the stairs and flew at him. He caught me in an embrace and game me a peck on the cheek. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Steve said you were away on business."

"I was. Preparing for the project I'm working on. I came back today and I was hoping I'd run into you." I replied. I swept some stray strands of hair away from my face and tucked them behind my ear.

"I'm glad you did babydoll." He replied leaning down to give me a deeper kiss. "Can I persuade you to come dancing with us? Steve might actually come if you do."

"Sorry Bucky, I really am but I have to work right now." I gave his hands a small squeeze. "We could always do something after my shift if you're up for it. I would like to see you before you go." I added after seeing him look a bit deflated. He perked right up after I did.

"Sure thing cookie." He pressed his lips to my cheek just as some woman behind me started calling out.

"Hey Sarge, are we going dancing?" She called. I had overheard them earlier talking about me but I'd ignored it until now. Before he started kissing me they'd just assumed I was someone related to Steve as we looked similar. But now the brunette was feeling threatened. She should.

Bucky turned around to face them. "Yes we are." He replied with his arms out. "You don't mind do you?" he asked when he turned back to me.

"No? Why would I mind. You'd going dancing not going to bed with them. I don't own you Bucky." I replied honestly, a sneaking satisfaction that, according to Steve's letters, those girls could dance all they liked with him but I was the one Bucky wanted.

"I'll pick you up when your shift finishes," Bucky leaned down to kiss me one last time.

"See you at 10:30." I replied, taking in his form. This would be the last time I saw him in a long time. Well, excluding tonight of course.

* * *

I walked back inside the recruitment center and straight past some half naked men in shorts till I found the good doctor. He smiled at me fondly and directed me to a curtained room. "I think I've found the right one. Look at this file."

He handed me a manilla folder opened to the right point. The medical records were, well, this guy shouldn't be allowed out of bed let alone outside of the house and here he was on his fifth try to enlist. The more I read through this file the bigger my sneaking suspicion grew that tonight was the night I was going to run into the future Captain America.

He directed me behind the curtain to start doing my checks and I couldn't stop myself from sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked, drawing Steve's attention to me.

"Bonnie?" He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

I gestured to the uniform and then took out a stethoscope and touched it to his skin. He jerked forward with the cold temperature and shot me a look.

"You have a terrible bedside manner." He commented.

"You are terrible at lying! What the hell are you doing enlisting again when all you've changed on your form is what city you're from?!" I whisper yelled at him. Honestly he'd have been a lot more successful at this if he'd just asked for my help.

"So you're not mad that I'm enlisting again, you're mad I'm not lying enough?"

"I'm mad you didn't ask for my help." I replied, counting and checking the little watch attached to my breast pocket. I was writing down my findings, albet a little sugar coated for Steve's sake on a clipboard when a military doctor came in behind the curtain.

"Nurse, please excuse us for one moment." I eyed him warily, I'd never been asked to do this before. Oh god, was Steve going to get caught out? Was I about to go to jail as an accomplice? I JUST HELPED HIM LIE ON AN ENLISTMENT FORM. "Nurse, could you please step outside?" He asked again, a little more annoyed this time. He held the curtain open for me expectantly and I stalked out of the room. Watching him carefully.

I stood directly outside the curtain listening in on what was happening. Honestly if I was smart I'd start running now. I was pretty fast so it could be a while before they caught me. Especially since there was no real records of my existence yet. Another nurse, with brown hair and cherry red lips, bumped past me and went through to the exam room. She whispered something and I heard moving footsteps.

"Wait here." The military doctor said from behind the curtain. _'Well that can't be good.'_

"Is there a problem?" Steve asked. _'Yes Steve, there is a freakin problem. We're going to jail.' _

"Just wait here." I heard the examiner say as he came out of the screen. I tried to make it look like I was just standing there nonchalantly but I don't know if it worked or not. He paid me no mind as he walked past me and my heart began to race as a soldier walked behind the curtain. _'Oh shit.'_

I visibly relaxed when I saw the good doctor heading towards shot me a fond smiled and walked behind the curtain, dismissing the army dude. THANK GOD. I let out a sigh of relief and poked my head round the side of the curtain. I was met with the sight of Steve still trying to tie his shoelaces in a fluster.

"Yes, you can come back in Bonnie." Erskine laughed when he saw my head poking through the door. I stepped through the curtain once again and stood up straight beside him as if in a soldier's stance myself.

"So, do you vant to go overseas and kill some nazis?" Dr Abraham asked, not looking up from Steve's file.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked at the abrupt question.

"Doctor Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve rogers."

"Where are you from?" _'Steve rogers ... where are you from?'_

"Queens, 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." He said nonchalantly. "This troubles you?"

Steeve only shook his head in response. I didn't know he was from Queens. That's where I live. Or where I will live in about 50 years. I wonder how close our houses are. I'm pretty sure I know Utopia Parkway. Jarvis chimed in with a helpful GPS Estimate of 15 minutes between the two areas, depending on traffic.

"Where are you from, Mr Rogers?" Erskine asked flicking through pages of his file. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file." Steve replied awkwardly in a half hearted attempt at a lie.

"No it's not the exams I'm interested in; it's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you vant to kill nazis?" Dr Erskine asked again.

"Is this a test?" Nah Steve just say what you want, it'll be fine. YES OF COURSE IT'S A TEST.

"Yes." The doctor replied in a much more eloquent way than what I was thinking.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Steve answered. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." So that's why he smiled at me funny the other day when I said I didn't like bullies. He said it too. The doctor smiled, maybe he'd said it once too. Nah.

"Well there are already so many big men fighting this war, maybe what we need is a little guy." Haha he won't be little for long. He's going to become a giant beefcake and leave me behind in the metaphorical midget dust. "I can offer you a chance, only a chance." He said as we followed him out of the room, now Steve had finally tied his shoelaces.

"I'll take it." He replied excitedly.

"Good. So, vhere is the little guy from, actually?" The doctor asked.

"Brooklyn." Right near my apartment.

"Congratulations, soldier." Dr. Erskine stamped the white box with a IF stamp and Steve looked at it with a mixture of joy and relief. I punched him lightly in the arm and gave him a grin, he did it. He finally did it. Erskine pulled me off to the side after that. "Do you know this Steven Rogers?"

"I do, yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I did vonder. Is he the man you were talking about before?" Erskine asked as we walked into the coatroom to gather our things. I slipped on my cape, having left my little backpack with Howard in his car. I had debated leaving my pocket Jarvis behind since I doubted I'd be going far enough away to loose connection but I shook that off right away and slipped the slate into my pocket.

"No, Steve's a good friend of mine but he's not, he's his best friend. Steve's his best friend." I replied, not really knowing how to explain things. Man I can't wait to get back to my time where I didn't have all the self confidence of a rusty door.


	26. I loved this man

**So I had a couple of reviews on the fic today. Or more specifically chapter 9 'Fury took me to a strip club' and chapter 11 'Dweebs Assemble'. You guys realise this story is 1) based of the MCU Avengers and Sony's Amazing Spider Man series and only lightly features themes and characters from the comic books and cartoon shows. And 2) The idea for Bonnie to start the "Young Avengers Initiative" that Pepper knows nothing about came from the the marvel children's cartoon Ultimate Spider Man: Web Warriors. And Peter get's together with Gwen in both the comic book universe and the movies so those of you who are unhappy with that are just going to have to deal with it or stop reading altogether because I absolutely love Gwen as a character and am not going to change _my _fanfiction to fit y_our _wishes. I'm not letting go of Gwen until I'm good and ready.**

* * *

Bang on 10:30 and Bucky was at the recruitment centre and ready to pick me up. Steve wandered back a little later and after much convincing, agreed to come dancing with us. The girls he was with before had tagged along and I could feel them hating me from behind. I was walking in the middle with Bucky to my left and Steve to my right with Connie and Bonnie tagging along behind. Really I had no real problem with them but their constant niggling in the background was driving me mad.

"I can't believe you know Howard Stark." Bucky commented, both hands resting on the back of his head.

"I won't." Connie muttered under her breath indignantly. She was probably jealous. And I probably would be too if I was in her position.

"He's a genius." the other Bonnie gushed. Apart from her judgmental attitude towards Steve, her ditzyness was quite cute and she wasn't much of a threat. Connie on the other hand was such a crank.

"And he know's it too." I replied, Howard was nice enough but he could be quite arrogant sometimes. "But whether you believe it or not Connie, I still have to get my backpack out of his car."

"You never said you came back with him." Bucky sounded astounded.

"Well yeah, I work with him on the project and since he had the show and I was doing a shift down here he figured it was easier to go together. We had dinner before hand." I explained and I saw a small flash of hurt shoot across his face.

"Platonically of course." I added, slipping my hand in his and entwining our fingers. I gave his had a small squeeze and a small smile. We headed back into the future expo and I slipped backstage with the guys, and the ditsy duo. I gave a brief knock on his dressing room door so I wouldn't walk in on anything awkward and he muttered something like come back later.

"Howard." I tried again, mildly annoyed. The door opened rather quickly after that.

"I had no idea you'd be back so quickly." He commented and noticed the crowd of people behind me. "Who're your friends?" He winked at the girls and they gave nervous, flirty chuckles. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the lipstick off his collar.

"I finished my shift maybe ten minutes ago. We were gonna go dancing if you wanted to come. If not we should probably arrange..."

"No I'll come." He cut me off. I smirked and he ran back into his dressing room emerging properly dressed and pushing some floozy out the door. "Didn't think you were the dancing type, doll." Howard commented on the walk back to the club Bucky had taken me to once before.

"I enjoy the occasional spin around the room." I replied walking in sync with Bucky.

"How come you've always turned me down then?" He asked in return.

"You've gotta have the right partner." I replied looking at Bucky. He seemed to grudgingly accept this answer as we got closer to the venue but he put his attention more on the other girls from then on.

* * *

"Oh come on Steve, you have to learn sometime." Bucky shoved his friend lightly and chugged more of his beer.

"I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes." Steve replied, leaning on one of his arms at the booth, spinning his empty glass around the table with his finger. "Plus I'd like to see a dame willing to dance with someone like me."

"Okay." I responded, leaning over his shoulder, invading his personal space. "Look right here Steve, I want to dance with you."

"I don't need your pity Bonnie." I smacked his head with my hand and pushed his face up to mine. "I don't pity you, and I don't dish out charity to sad sacks like you. I want to dance with you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

He sighed and looked at me, as if trying to see if there was a way he could get me to back down. There wasn't. He slipped off his jacket and left it in the booth with the rest of our stuff. Howard was already tearing up the dance floor with Connie, much to my relief and Bucky took the other Bonnie's hand. I walked Steve over to the dancefloor and he continued to look nervous and shuffled his shoes.

"Bonnie are you sure you want to do this? I'm a real cement mixer."

"Bad dancer." Jarvis translated in my head. I patted his head, kissed his cheek and told him not to worry. My heels clacked on the dance floor beneath me as I headed up to where the band was playing.

"What can I do for you dollface?" The singer asked, leaning over my shoulder to hear me better.

"Could you put on something slow next? I'm teaching a friend of mine to dance." I asked sweetly, with the nicest smile I could muster.

"Sure thing dolly," He replied, kissing my cheek. I almost gasped and my jaw dropped. "Your friend sure is a lucky man."

He waved me off while he started to sing again and I made my way back over to Steve. I wasn't sure if I was blushing or not but I hoped the latter. I took Steve's hands and pulled him towards me, one hand on my waist, the other holding tightly to mine. I rested my hand softly on his shoulder and I directed him to follow my steps.

"So you seemed to be getting on quite well with that guy from the band over there." Steve commented, teasing me.

"Oh shut up." I blushed and he laughed. He stood on my foot and grunted in frustration.

"I don't even know why we're doing this, everyone else is dancing much faster than us and I keep stepping on your toes."

"Steve it's fine, it didn't even hurt. Ignore everyone else, who cares what they think? Live life at your own pace and everyone has to start somewhere. It's okay to make a few mistakes along the way so long as you get there in the end." I replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He looked down at his feet and slowed down a little more, concentrating profusely on making sure he was doing everything exactly right.

"Steve stop looking at your feet." I ordered when the song changed to Let me call you sweetheart which was a much slower song for Steve to practice to. "Not every move has to be to the T, just feel the beat of the music and let it tell you where to go and how to move. Let loose a little."

"So how come you can teach me how to dance when you only just learnt yourself?" Steve asked after a while, changing the topic and distracting himself from thinking so hard.

"I already knew how to dance I just said I didn't so he wouldn't make me. Turns out Bucky's very persistent." I laughed.

After the song finished Steve had grasped the basics and the singer winked at me, the band playing Stardust next, another slow song. Steve seemed to have visibly relaxed and was actually smiling and laughing along with me. He was almost as good as Peter is now when he got tired and decided to retire.

"Gosh I love that song." I sighed contently. Steve let go of my waist and rolled his shoulders back.

"I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'll sit down for a while." I nodded, I mean if I was an asthmatic, anemic, diabetic, colour-blind, midget with high blood pressure and a heart murmur I'd be pretty tired too.

"So can I have my girl back now?" Bucky asked sauntering over.

"I think he's grasped the basics. Nothing can stop him now." I laughed, Steve taking over the world with dancing.

"Yeah, I need to sit down a while anyway." Steve replied, ignoring me. He walked off back to our booth and ordered a new round of drinks. Bucky grinned at me and then bowed, putting a hand out in front of him for me to take.

"May I have this dance?" God he was a cheeseball.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." The song changed to One O'clock Jump and I took his hand, he spun me around and my skirt flared. He put his hand on my waist and we moved quickly around the dancefloor. I could see over to our booth where Howard had joined Steve for a drink and Connie was all over him, not that he seemed to notice, it was so common place for him now. After downing his drink he found another girl across the floor and it was back to the two girls, Bonnie and Connie glaring daggers at me.

Howard danced past us with his new girl and winked at us, causing Bucky to laugh. I smiled at him and enjoyed the feeling of Bucky's hand in mine, his other large hand warm on my back. The time flew away from me and in the blink of an eye the song was over. I was getting a little tired myself and we went back to our table to grab a drink. Bucky and I slid in next to Steve, him squished not uncomfortably into the corner, me sandwiched in between the two and Bucky with his arm draped over my shoulder.

Connie shot me another look, which Bucky caught this time. "There a problem Connie?" He asked boldly.

She shook her head and sunk further into her chair, blushing from embarrassment. Serves her right. The other Bonnie was shifting in her seat, anxious to go out again and she saw her chance when a few lads came over our way. The one with a bowler hat seemed very familiar.

"Oh my gosh, Dugan?" I blurted out as he passed us.

"What-HEY! Peanut girl." He smiled fondly at me.

"Peanut girl?" Steve asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah we met at the theatre a while back and she hit me in the eye with a peanut." Dugan explained.

"Impeccable throw I must say." Bucky commented. "Hit him without even looking."

"You say that like I meant to do it." I gushed, going red to my ears.

"You didn't?" Dugan teased. "I'm Timothy Dugan by the way, everyone calls me Dum Dum." He introduced himself, shaking hands with Steve and Bucky.

"Bucky Barnes," Bucky didn't bother with his full name, something I knew before I met him was that he hated James. Steve introduced himself next and the guys got to chatting for a little while, until Dugan's friend asked the other Bonnie to dance. She agreed gladly and took his hand as he whisked her off to the tune of Sing Sing Sing.

Dugan asked Bucky if he minded if he took me out for a spin and Bucky responded with it was up to me. I accepted his hand and let him whirl me around the dancefloor for a song or two.

* * *

"She's quite popular with the guys isn't she?" Bucky asked me as it was just the two of us left at the table. Connie having one off with some gent she'd found on the outskirts of the dancefloor.

"Well yeah, she's a beautiful dame so I don't see why she wouldn't be." I replied, eyeing him. He seemed to be worried about the same thing as Bonnie, this could all be fixed if they actually talked to each other and clarified their intentions. I know she likes him a lot more than she lets on and he's just the same.

"I really like her Steve, I honestly think she might be the one, you know, the girl to settle down with." Buky ran his hand through his hair. "It's a really scary thought."

I laughed, "There's nothing scary about it. If you like her, you like her and if you think she's the one, tell her. Trust me, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way as you."

I could see her laughing and joking with Dum Dum on the dance floor but every now and then she'd send a glance in our direction, most likely at Bucky. He sighed and downed his beer in a oner. I could see the two finishing up their dance and he getting ready to head over. After a few more minutes of Bucky wishing he could be absorbed into the wood of the table Bonnie floated over to the booth with a spring in her step.

"Hey guys, y'all feeling a little better after a rest?" She asked, slipping in the booth beside me.

"Yeah," Bucky muttered dejectedly.

"Something bothering you?" She asked looking at him sympathetically. Howard chose this exact moment to come back to the table and sip his drink.

"Well don't you three look lively." Howard commented sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Howard." Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes. He just smiled in response and took another sip of his beer.

"So, why the long faces?" he asked after a moment.

Bonnie looked to Bucky to watch his expression but as I figured, he kept silent. It was doubtful that Bucky would actually listen to my advice and tell Bonnie how he felt. Or at the very least he'd wait too long. I looked out at the dance floor again as Bonnie attempted to pry it out of Bucky but he'd never let on.

"So, Bonnie" Howard started. "You've let everyone else take you round the dance floor, when is it my turn?"

"I hardly call Steve, Bucky and Dum Dum everyone. And I'm not a toy you can all just take turns playing with." Bonnie replied bringing her own drink to her lips. I always thought her fiery attitude and ability to put everyone in their place was rather unusual for a girl of our time. Refreshing, but very unusual. She was so little and so fragile yet she still stood up and fought for what she believed in. I admired her for that and I felt oddly proud of her for that, almost like brotherly adoration. Or something. After a few moments of her silently watching Bucky, mulling over certain thoughts in her head so much so that I swear I saw the cogs in her head turning, she put her drink down and turned to Howard.

"Okay, once dance. Just one though, wouldn't want you to get ahead of yourself.

"Now we couldn't have that." He replied with a smirk.

She took his hand and he escorted her over to the dance floor, looking at her with the same look Bucky does, which was unusual for the womaniser. Although, Bonnie was an incredible lady so it was hardly surprising. He put his hand on her waist and started with a twirl, before replacing his hand on her waist, making quick steps.

"Bucky I'm serious," I replied only to be cut off by the man himself.

"Hi Serious, I'm Bucky." He responded, a light smile directed at the table he'd been staring at for a long while now.

"Haha, you're hilarious. Now come on Buck, you ship out tomorrow. Do you really want this to be the last you see of her? You want to leave and not tell her how you feel? This could be the last time you _ever _see her." I lectured. If felt good to be the one giving rather than receiving.

"Don't you think I know that!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "Steve I don't want to tell her I love her and then never see her again. I really love her and I don't want to ever see her with another man but I also don't want to tie her to me and then die, leaving her all alone."

"Then don't die." I replied, as if it were that simple. "And tell her how you fucking feel and let her decide if she wants to be with you." I swore and sounding just like Bonnie.

"But what if she doesn't?" He responded very quietly, barely above a whisper.

"She will. I know, _trust __me, _I _know._" I replied giving him a cheesy grin.

"I think Bonnie's rubbing off on you by the way, all that swearing like a sailor." Bucky smiled at the thought of her. By now the song had ended and she was headed back over to us once again, separating herself from Howard who was finding himself another girl.

* * *

"So, what finally convinced you to let me take you around the dancefloor?" Howard asked me as he spun me round.

"I figured it was only fair, I mean I had danced with Duggan and Steve and you're just as much my friend." I responded, putting my hand back on his shoulder as he adjusted himself on my waist.

"Just a friend, huh?" He asked lightly, but I could still hear the little bit of hurt left from all my rejections.

"I'm really sorry Howard. I really want to give you a fair chance, you're a good guy, it's just.."

"Someone else has your heart?" He finished before I could.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, Bon, I mean you don't see that look often." Howard comforted me.

"Steve said something similar. I just can't believe it. I don't understand how people can look at me like that, with adoration and elation. I'm a mess." I couldn't understand why there were so many men in my life that were infatuated with me; Bucky, Howard, the guys in the street and even Flash back home. It made no sense to me.

"A very good looking mess." Howard laughed. "Of course you don't see it, that's always the way isn't it? That's a part of why you're so beautiful, in soul and in body."

I let out a sigh in response and leaned on him a little more. "I do know one thing though."

"Just one?" He asked, joking again.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before." I looked back at the table to see Steve and Bucky laughing, probably at some terrible joke one of them had told. I was far too deep into this mission, I still have no idea why Fury sent me here. There were many well trained agents he could have sent that would have been a much better choice. Plus, technically I'm still a child so, you know, bad call Fury!

"Then tell him. Because you're going to have to wait a while for loverboy over there to get his act in gear, trust me. Even the most assertive guys, are not good with the whole feelings department." Howard explained, and it seemed that everyone was saying the same thing, tell him. The music finished and I nodded. I was going to tell him. I headed back over to the table where Steve and Bucky had just finished a conversation.

"Fancy a dance?" I asked, offering Bucky a hand.

"Not danced enough?" he replied, glaring at Howard across the dancefloor. I shook my head.

"You know, maybe I have, how about some fresh air? Accompany me?" I tried again, keeping my hand out extended towards him. He looked a little reluctant and I looked to Steve for help. He responded almost immediately by kicking Bucky under the table with more strength than I was aware he could muster. Bucky jumped, looking at Steve at first with a look of pure shock. It switched to anger and then a flash of realisation washed over his face. He grabbed my hand and slid out of the booth smoothly.

He held my hand practically dragged me outside, despite it being me who had originally suggested the idea. I slipped my nurses cape back over my shoulders and reconnected our hands, practically skipping beside him, his giddiness rubbing off on me. Once we were outside the venue and round the corner a little I grabbed the front of his uniform jacket and shoved him back against the wall. He seemed a little taken aback by this but was quickly distracted by my lips on his. He wrapped his large hands around my waist and tugged me closer to him, spinning us around so I was now pinned to the wall. Our mouths were all over each other's and I so wanted to be running my hands all over his body but I didn't want to ruin his uniform. Well, that and were in the back alley to some bar.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." I panted. Looking up at him with smeared lipstick and adoring eyes.

"Well why didn't you? Christ! That was amazing." Bucky breathed heavily in response.

"I know. I'm sorry I got so caught up on the dance floor." I rushed an explanation. "I have to tell you something, before you go. I can't let you go without telling you. I could never see you again. Bucky I barely know you, I met you just weeks ago but dear god, there's no one but you. Only you." I blurted out at a speed that was probably too fast to be comprehensible.

"Slow down there sugar." He grinned at me. "You're not a motorbike you know, no need to go so fast."

"Sorry." I blushed. "I just really, really wanted, no _needed_ to tell you." I exhaled.

"Tell me then." He replied.

"Bucky I think I don't care anymore. I didn't tell you before now because I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, afraid I was being stupid. I was so scared that I was just feeling me because you rescued me. The reality is that's not true. I feel this way deep into my soul." I looked up at him with big eyes. "Bucky I love you. I really really love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same. I had to tell you before you go away."

"You're so dumb." He laughed. "Really, you're an idiot."

I looked at him a little taken aback. Perhaps I do care if he doesn't feel the same way, I mean if he's going to be so rude about it. What a jerk.

"You're an idiot for ever thinking I wouldn't feel the same for you. I've loved you from the minute I dragged you from that water. I'll ever stop loving you, not even the day I die. Bonnie you're the one I want to settle down with." He replied, healing the hurt he'd caused moments ago. So he's less of a jerk now. Less.

"I want to smack you." I replied, half heartedly glaring at him. "But I also really, really want to kiss you."

"I think you should do the second one." He leaned down closer, his breath hitting my face, tickling my lips. I was back to breathing heavily, probably sounding like Steve after he goes for a brisk walk. I nodded up at him, my eyes on his lips.

"I think so too." I shoved my face into his and connected our lips, heart racing. I loved this man.


	27. Going for Gold

"I don't know why you bother with that, you always look perfect." Bucky commented as I fixed up my makeup. I was readjusting my makeup as we stood in the alley and I tried to make it look like we hadn't just spent the last 15 minutes here making out. I reached up and wiped the lipstick off Bucky's cheeks and the corners of his mouth.

"You know, I was thinking we should get a picture so I can take it with me when I ship out. You know, to remember you." Bucky rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bucky, you ship out first thing tomorrow and you're only asking me about a picture now?" I laughed and put a hand on my forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me around forever I hope." He laughed.

"Besides that." I pecked him lightly. "Come on, I know a place nearby that I've gotten photos from before." Well I took them and he developed them for me but whatever. How was I supposed to know how to develop photos in the 1940s?

The picture was a bad idea, none of this was really real, I mean I'm not from here, we were never supposed to meet, let alone fall in love. I'm supposed to be a shadow in the night, steal the secret science recipe and then go be a superhero in the future. I've gone too deep. A picture is a bad idea. There could be no record of me back here. But I wanted to do it. It was a really, really stupid idea but I want to do it.

I lead him down the alive streets of New York, heading back towards my apartment as we walked hand in hand, like giddy teenagers. I mean I technically was one but that was beside the point. It wasn't before long that we came up to a little shop, open sign still in the window despite the late hour. A little bell rung above us as we entered the store, greeted by the smile of the kind old man behind the counter.

"I was wondering when you'd be back, Miss Parker." He said warmly.

"Not too soon I hope," I smiled. "I was hoping to get some photos for this one to take with him. Unfortunately he ships out tomorrow so time is of the essence."

"Not to worry my dear, I'm sure we can come up with something." He replied, leading us into the back room after he flipped the closed sign on the door.

I followed behind him, Bucky in tow as I fixed my hair one last time. There was a chair in front of a plain background the man directed me to sit in the chair, facing slightly side on while Bucky placed his hands on my shoulders and stood behind me. The photographer took our picture and then removed the chair. Then Bucky had one arm wrapped around me. We looked at each other and he smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me. Then I took a picture by myself as did he.

This seemed like an awful lot of pictures but the more stills I had to look at of Bucky may help me when I have to return to the future. I mean if I'm going to be crying like a little bitch I might as well have something nice to look at. It had been some time since we stepped outside for air and I felt a little bad for just leaving Steve behind with some mean women he didn't know and a strange man named Howard Stark.

We were lead back out to the front of the store where the man explained to me that the pictures wouldn't be ready until the next morning but he could have them done before Bucky shipped out. I thanked him and paid for the pictures in advance, much to Bucky's dismay. I gave him a cheeky grin and then grabbed his hand, skipping out of the shop, dragging him behind me.

"Come on, we've got to go rescue Steve, we left him behind at the club."

* * *

"So I think we need to call in an extra scientist for this one Tony. I'm pretty sure I've figured out what it is that's unusual with Bonnie's samples but I don't know. And we can't trust S.H.I.E.L.D on this one. Or on anything for that matter." Bruce explained to me as I mixed more hazardous chemicals together for fun. I mean to gauge their reaction levels on a scale of sorts. For science.

"Who did you have in mind Brucie?" I asked, leaping back from the counter top as pink foam started to flow over the top of the beaker. I swear I needed larger ones of these. I'll have to order some later.

"Reed Richards is an old friend of mine..."

"REED RICHARDS!" I threw my hands up in the air. "REED FUCKING RICHARDS BRUCE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I know you don't get on with him Tony but I need his help on this one." Bruce replied calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this.

"What exactly do you think is so wrong with Bonnie that you need to call in that dick?" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for an explanation. And boy, it better be good.

"We need to be very quiet about this. Don't mention this to a soul. I think she may be.." The lean mean fighting machine started but was cut off.

"May be what?" Steve asked, coming into the laboratory.

"Hey Capsicle, what's up?" I grinned at the dorito shaped hero.

"Don't try to pretend nothing is going on here Stark." Steve replied. "What's wrong? Is she safe?"

"Yes." I replied shortly. "And nothing is _wrong_ persay." I replied, trying to be very careful with what I said.

"It's just that the blood we tested, well it's not normal." Bruce took over.

"Of course it's not normal she's got my super soldier serum." Steve replied, looking at us waiting for us to tell him more.

* * *

"Oh thank god." Steve sighed in relief as we returned to the table we'd left him at. "I thought you'd died you were out there so long. Also Howard disappeared with Connie. And the other Bonnie."

"Wow, he works fast." I replied, sliding into the booth beside him.

"Yeah he said there was no use in him being dizzy with a dame no matter how beautiful so he was off to rectify the situation. He also thinks the two of you are off playing nug-a-nug." Steve replied. Causing Bucky to choke on his newly acquired drink.

"Nug-A-Nug is a euphemism for sexual intercorse ma'am." Jarvis chimed in and I just laughed. I patted Bucky on the back and rubbed it soothingly while he finished drowning in his cold one.

"You seem to be taking this well." Steve looked at me.

"I'd think nothing of it, Howard hasn't quite realised that the rest of the world is not like him when it comes to things of an intimate nature." I smiled, kissing Bucky on the cheek. "We were actually off getting some pictures taken. Apparently in the time it's going to take for Bucky to get to England he's going to have forgotten what I look like. And we couldn't have that."

"And I'm also willing to bet if Howard brings it up in front of you you'll clock him." Steve added.

"Precisely." I nodded and smiled as I sipped my drink. "Now, Steve, will you take me out for another spin around the dancefloor?"

"Uh, well, I um." He responded and Bucky laughed.

"A girl finally asks you to dance and you're speechless." He clutched his belly, apparently thinking this was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Well sure, I guess." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guess?" I laughed as well. "Don't sound so eager Steve."

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." He replied as I dragged him out of the booth and onto the dancefloor. He gently placed his hand in mine and rested the other on my waist. He was a remarkably quick study and he lead me round the floor a couple of times. Yes, _he lead _me round. We danced for a couple of songs before he got tired again and the three of us sat for some drinks, Bucky's arm round me the whole time we were in the booth.

Steve seemed so anxious to out and experience the war, lay down his life. He had his noble calling and he was ready to answer it, Bucky however deep down I don't think he ever wanted to go. He was drafted anyway, he just told Steve he enlisted.

* * *

"So you want to tell some scientist I've never met before that you think there might be something wrong with my daugh..great great granddaughter. And they the two of you want to do what?" I crossed my arms, growing annoyed. Neither of the two of them were giving me a straight answer.

"Well it's more that I don't exactly know what I'm looking at. I think she may be an enhanced human in more ways than just being related to you. And people don't really take kindly to enhanced humans. I was hoping we'd be able to find out what it is and.." Bruce explained.

"And what? Change her? Get rid of whatever it is?" I cut them off angrily.

"No Steve, Doctor Richards is an enhanced human himself. I wanted him to have a look so he could tell me what I'm looking at. If we knew what was enhanced we could teach her to control it. No one would ever know. I wanted to ask him because we can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out. They'll want to use her for her powers, if she even has any. Could just be your run of the mill genetic mutation."

"But you obviously don't think that or you wouldn't be doing this much work on it." I responded. What exactly did they think was wrong with her? And how did her being an enhanced human mean there was something wrong?

* * *

"I never want this moment to end." I sighed, leaning against Bucky's chest.

"I Never want to stop kissing you." He breathed kissing my forehead.

"I never want to be sitting between the two of you again." Steve replied, causing Howard to laugh as he leaned against the car.

"Sorry Steve." I laughed, sending him an awkward grin.

"Howard, do we need to get back to base tonight?" I asked, breaking away from Bucky for a moment.

"Uh, if you two want to spend some more time together we could drive back early tomorrow morning." He responded not meeting my eyes.

"No, I have to pick up some photos before Bucky ships out tomorrow and they're not open until 7:30." I explained, shaking my head. "Honestly, it's like you're intent on scandalising me." I laughed.

"Sorry doll, that was not my intent. Tell you what, after I drop your fine friends here off at their residences I'll book a hotel room or go and find a dame and we'll leave here tomorrow."

"You really don't have to do that Howard, we don't live all that far from here. Five minutes, tops. Bucky maybe 10." Steve interjected.

"Well, if you're sure." Howard replied. They both nodded and with that Howard climbed back inside his car and drove off.

"What do you think he meant about being dame dizzy?" I asked looking between the two remaining boys. Steve laughed and shook his head.

"I'll see you later Bonnie. Take care Bucky." Steve wrapped his arms around myself and then Bucky, waving us off as he walked towards his apartment.

"Try not to start anymore fights!" Bucky called after him with a warm grin. He knew it was a pointless request, Steve would never back down but he was going to miss his friend, that was for sure. Bucky wrapped an arm around me and walked me into my apartment building. I invited him in and he accepted even though he should really be going home and resting.

"I'm gonna miss you when you ship out." I started, picking up some of my loose items of clothing and folding them, placing the folded garments in a laundry basket.

"Yeah?" Bucky responded, walking around with his hands in his pockets, sitting down and eventually settling.

"Yeah." I agreed, "You and Steve have become such a regular part of my life. You especially, you know, all that pulling me out of the way of the trouble I'm always seeming to get into. Not sure what I'm going to do without you." I sat down across from him.

"Hopefully not get into anymore fights. Plus, you're going to be shipping out yourself soon. I hope you keep some of those pictures for yourself, have something to show all those pesky patients when they try to flirt with you. Be sure to tell them if they bother you I'll be round in a jiffy, just as soon as I get this war thing started out." He replied making me laugh several times.

"I'll try not to beat anyone up, no promises though. You know I'll wait for you forever." I glanced away from him.

"Hopefully you won't have to." He cupped my cheek, lifting my head to face him.

"Hopefully." I smiled sadly at him, eyes beginning to water.

"Hey, none of that now. I'm not going to have my last memory of you being your tears. This is our last moment together, we should enjoy it." He ran his thumbs under my eyes, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall. He pressed his forehead to mine and we sat there for a few moments. My hands reached up for his chilled face and my fingers ran through his thick hair. I pressed my lips to his, letting out a content sight as I pulled away. I moved up to sit in his lap, climbing over to him and swinging my leg over his. I knitted my fingers back into his hair and moved in for a deeper kiss. If this was out last night together, maybe forever, then I intended to make it memorable.

He wrapped his large hands around my waist and I unbuttoned his jacket. Pulling at his tie I un knotted it and felt the fabric beneath my fingers, sliding it off his neck. He made a slight noise of protest through our kiss as I started to untuck his shirt and work his buttons.

"Hey." He pulled back gently. "What are you doing?" He breathed.

"This could be our last night together, ever. Let's do this." I replied, trailing kisses along his jaw.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. That's not the kind of relationship we have." He looked at me seriously.

"You're not taking advantage of me, I started this. And I intend to finish it." I responded, finishing off his buttons and pushing his shirt over his shoulders. "Besides, if you're that worried about it, come home and marry me at the end of this thing."

"Bonnie." He groaned in annoyance as I unbuckled his belt.

"Please, I need this." I looked him in the eye, wanting him to know I was serious.

"What if this situation was reversed? What then?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at me as I sat back and stared at him.

"If you wanted to fuck me and I wanted to I'd say yes. If I said no, I know you'd respect that and leave me be." I replied rather vulgarly. "So what is it then, are you worried about the social implications or do you really not want this? Because if you really don't then I understand." He sighed and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me through to the bedroom I'd spent many nights alone in, just wishing for someone to hold me.

"If you change your mind.." He started but I cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"I won't." I lay under him as he knelt on the bed. "But I know, we can stop at any time. Same goes for you too."

"I love you." He breathed, leaning down to kiss me. His nimble fingers worked on the buttons of my white shirt, sliding it off me with ease, going next to the button on my skirt and taking that off too. I yanked his wife-beater over his head and worked on his belt again. "Slow down." He shook his head at me and I smirked at him. He gently undid the garter clasps on my stockings and slid them off my smooth legs. Next to go was the garter belt. He wrapped his arms around me, calloused hands rough on my soft skin as they brushed by it.

He pressed soft and sensual kisses along my cheek and neck before coming up to passionately kiss me. He ran his fingers through my now loose hair and I brought a smooth leg up to his hip, wrapping it around his back. His hand came down to the hip of that leg, brushing rough thumbs against the soft skin. His hand traveled over my firm, footballer's ass and gave it a squeeze, exciting me a little bit.

This time I was successful in dragging his trousers off his legs, tossing them on the floor by the bed. He reached around behind me and undid the clasp to my ridiculously shaped 40s bra that I hated. He slid the fabric off of me and let out a breath. His hands trailed down my sides and he leaned to kiss me in the most passionate way he could manage.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed and I blushed slightly, cheeks going a bit pink. He kissed a trail down my neck and across my chest, leaving kisses along the swells of my breasts. Then he moved down to take a nipple in his mouth and I gasped. My last sexual experience having been drunken hooking up with a jock from the neighbouring school's football team at a party in the Bronx, soft sensual touching was new and exciting.

"I love you." I responded as he moved to take the neglected nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked on my breast as he massaged the other with his hand.

He moved up to kiss my mouth before moving down my neck again, across my chest, over my shoulders and down my abdomen. As he made his way between my thighs. He pressed chaste kisses to each leg before going for gold and I let out a sharp breath. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and when he went to work I let out a moan. He was going with expert movements and speed and I tried my best to keep my moans under control.

This was better than any fantasy I'd ever had and I was so glad I was able to have this moment with someone I truely loved, even if I wasn't supposed to.


	28. Dernier au-revoir

"God I love you," Bucky groaned as he came back up to meet me after shaking me to the core with the strongest orgasm I'd ever felt.

"I know, I love you too," I responded, breathless and still gripping the sheets tightly. "So, so much."

He leaned down to kiss me again, softly and sweetly, making sure I knew he felt only love for me. My skin burned in the coolness of the room and my heart raced. When he first started going down on me, I thought at least after that I'd be sated at least a little bit, but nothing could satisfy my appetite now. I wanted him so badly.

"We don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to, I love you and I don't expect anything of you," Bucky told me. "I'd worship at your temple a thousand times if given the chance and never ask for a thing in return."

"But a thousand and one times, fwoof, better watch myself," I giggled and he glared at me.

"You know fine that's not what I meant," he responded, leaning back from my naked body slightly.

"I know, I really do," I nodded beneath him, getting serious again. "I've said it a lot now, but it's still true, I love you James Buchanan Barnes. I trust you, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, I know you'll spend the rest of your life protecting me, and trying desperately to keep me out of trouble, even though you know it'll always find me and I'll always find it."

"Don't I know it," he muttered, shaking his head in jest.

"I know you'd never ask me to do something that made me uncomfortable and I hope and pray every day you know the same of me. I would walk through fire for you if it came to it, I _love_ you. I really mean it," I finished.

"I know, baby, I've always known," he replied.

"You're the most dashing, charming and caring man I've ever met," I started and watched him start to get a big head.

"_Go on,_" he smirked cockily.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Just _fuck_ me already, Barnes," I demanded, my hands gripping his hips.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"So long as you feel comfortable," I responded. "I want you, I want you so bad and so long as you want me, I'm ready for this. I want this."

"Alright," he nodded and moved to slip off his boxers. He moved a hand back between my legs and slipped some fingers into my entrance. "This might hurt a bit, it's different for every woman. If it any time you want to stop.."

"I know," I cut him off. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record. I love you," I pushed off the bed to kiss him passionately again.

He worked on stretching me out a little more, something I had scarcely experimented with myself, having honestly not really felt much need to until I met Bucky. The stretching was a little uncomfortable but I wasn't in any pain, but even if I was, I imagine I'd still be distracted by his slow, sensual circles around my clit. He lined himself up between my legs and moved his hand away, instead moving to hold my body close to him as he pushed inside me. I felt a snapping feeling, like an elastic band had broken in one of my most sensitive areas.

I was confused, almost, for a moment. I'd already lost my virginity, I'd felt similarly then, although the feeling was much less prominent. Whether that was due to my drunken haze or his member being of the smaller variety. When I first saw Bucky's penis I remember thinking it was girthier and longer than the other dicks I'd seen in my short time but I just figured it was a mixture between my memory being apparently poor and a slight natural advantage to his appendage.

Though now he was inside of me I was starting to realise how wrong I was. As if seeing the look upon my face, Bucky brought a hand up to my hair and ran his fingers through it. He leaned down to press a soft, peck to my lips and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"You're," I started. "_bigger _than I was expecting," I explain honestly and he laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled. "So long as I'm not hurting you," he responded more seriously, still stroking my hair.

"No, I'm okay," I replied and he kissed my forehead softly. He pulled back away from me slightly and then moved out of me, going for a slow thrust.

"Good," he replied, coming close to me with a tug and kissing my lips.

A couple more thrusts and he had a rhythm built up and I was back to gripping the sheets beneath me so I wasn't raking my sharp nails down his soft back. I lifted my knees to meet his hips and I moaned as he ploughed into me. His pace never faltered as we rocked and his rhythm was never off as we reached our peaks. I'd landed myself an expert, though, I don't think it would have mattered much if he wasn't, I'd love him through anything. The same way I know he loves me.

"Ugh-god, I love you so much darlin'" Bucky started with a groan, reaching between my legs and tracing circles around my clit. He sounded close but was intent on making me come first. Which, let's face it, I probably was going to anyway.

I cried out and he continued to work me through before he finally released, letting out a guttural groan and pulling me closer to him. He rested his sweaty forehead against mine for a few moments before releasing me and dropping beside me. Not bad for my second time.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, laying on his side and looking down on my sweaty face. I nodded.

"I'm perfect," I responded. "I knew this was a good idea," I rolled onto my side and kissed him again, snaking my arms around his naked torso.

"No one likes a know it all," Bucky laughed, wrapping his arms around my small body.

"You seem to be giving it a fair try though," I joked, resting my head by his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A sound which I wished I could have the chance get used to.

* * *

"Ahh, Bonnie, good morning!" The happy shopkeeper greeted as I came to collect the photos I'd ordered last minute. I'd cooked breakfast and left it on the kitchen table as I heard Bucky getting up this morning and headed out to collect the photos he'd asked for. And because I seem to rather enjoy terrible ideas and bad plans, I happily skipped to the shop and was ready to hand them over to this man from the past, leaving a permeant record of my presence here. Yippee.

"Hey there, good morning to you too," I replied chirpily, last night leaving me in a relatively good mood despite the lack of sleep. I guessed I could always sleep in the car on the drive back with Howard.

"There they are, better hurry back now before that boyfriend of yours ships out. You tell him good luck from me, won't you?" The shopkeeper replied, the familiarity making me feel uncomfortable. It was probably a 40s thing. I was used to the asshole New York attitude where everyone was rude to each other but just nice enough we weren't mistaken for Jersey.

"I will, see you," I replied, hoping to vacate the premises as quickly as possible. I headed back to the apartment I'd grown comfortable with calling my own and opened up the door to be greeted with a large grin from my favourite person in the world.

"Hello there," I grinned, placing the envelope down on the table and taking his free hand. "Got the pictures."

"Did you eat?" He asked as he munched on the last of the breakfast I had made.

"Yeah," I nodded, lying. "Now, what time do you need to be wherever it is you're going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're leaving at 8, gotta be there by 7:30 at the latest," he responded, not noticing.

"I've actually got to leave at 7:30 anyway, to make it back to Jersey," I responded. "So I guess that works out pretty well then.."

"Guess it does.." He replied. "I've got to get back to my place to pick up my stuff for shipping out, you wanna meet me there with Howard so you can leave asap?"

"Yeah sure.." I smiled sadly, thinking this could very well be the last time I ever saw Bucky Barnes. I knew I was supposed to leave after I got the serum.

* * *

"Hello~~" Howard called, swinging his torso round the front of his hotel room door, lipstick all over his face. I snorted.

"Hey Prince Charming," I greeted.

"Oh, Bonnie, what time is it?" He asked, looking at his wrist for his absent watch.

"It's early," I replied, "We've just got to leave at 7:30 and I'm meeting Bucky to say good bye later."

"Oh, I'll take you, hang on a sec," Howard closed the door and I could hear frantic rustling from behind it. A few moments later the door opened and Howard was cleaned up and ready to go.

"You scrub up quick," I laughed. "You know, you don't have to take me, I was going to suggest we meet up."

"Nonsense!" Howard brushed off. "Besides, I have to make sure to scope out the competition."

"Howard, there is no competition," I shook my head.

"Thanks, Doll," he responded. "It means a lot that you'd say that." I shook my head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey, Tony," Steve nocked hard on the glass door to the lab. "Let me in would you."

"Hey, Spiderkid, get that would you?" Stark waved me in the direction of the door without looking up from the tablet he was working on.

"Any news with this Richards guy?" Steve asked, leaning on Tony's bench.

"I still don't understand why we outsourced to him anyway," I butted in.

"Exactly," Steve agreed with me. Score, an in with Captain America.

"No, and I'd rather you not mention that Jackass. Anyway, I'm busy working on something for Bonnie anyway," Stark responded. "If that's all, shoo."

"Actually Stark, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me when she was going to be back," Steve replied.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Capsicle," Stark brushed him off and went back to working on his Stark Slate.

"The very minute she come back you let me know, before Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. even hears a whisper," Captain Rogers ordered and then looked pointedly at me and then I frantically nodded. He spun on his heel and then marched out of the lab and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Arachni-boy," Stark turned to me after Steve left.

"Whaat?" I asked warily.

"A little bird tells me, you've been up to a few non PG activities," Stark waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on Spider-Dude. Are you honestly going to try and tell me that you don't have a thing for our resident blonde?"

"S-steve? Tony I'm not gay!" I stuttered out, great, that was really helping my case. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"No you moron, Bonnie," Tony snorted.

"O-oh, no I.." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Don't insult my intelligence kid," Stark replied.

"O-okay, but I still love Gwen. I think she's amazing and smart and funny but she's not Bonnie. I just look at her and see everything, she's the world. The whole world. I know fine she doesn't feel the same, I know she doesn't see me as anything other than her brother, she always has. But I can't stop the way I feel, it's something in her eyes," I blurted out.

"Have you ever thought about telling her how you feel?" Tony asked, closing the cover on his new slate.

"No, Tony, this isn't a movie. It'll just make things awkward," I explained.

"But at least it'll put things out in the open, it'll be out of your head and you'll have a chance to move on if she does reject you," Tony reasoned.

"I don't want her to reject me, I'd rather her see me as a brother and stick around then think I'm a creep and head for the hills," I sighed, running a hand through my gravity defying hair. "I'm content to just be her friend, I love her Tony, that's enough."

* * *

"Bonnie," Bucky called and I ran over to him, leaping into his arms and knotting my own around his neck. "Hey beautiful," he breathed.

"Hey handsome," I replied, bringing my lips up to his own and breathing in his scent one last time. I knew I'd never get to see him again.

"I'm glad you came, I don't think I'd have been able to get on that ship if I didn't get to see you before I left," he smiled and my eyes started to burn, filling with water and tears pricking the sides of my eyes. "Hey, what's the matter? You're acting like it's the last time you're ever going to see me. "Remember, I still have to come back and marry you. Cheer up," he rubbed my jar and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, you have to come back, no matter what," I hurried my head in his chest.

"I'm gonna, I'll always come for you," he kissed my forehead. "I've gotta go, doll, I love you."

"I love you," my voice cracked and a tear trailed down my made-up cheek.

"None of that," he said, wiping it away as quickly as it fell. "You've gotta be strong for me, someone's got to look after Steve while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Good, stay safe gorgeous, at least until I see you again."

"I love you," I said again as he pulled away, moving to pick up his stuff again.

"I know, I'll see you in no time doll," he turned to leave and I grabbed him and pulled him back to me, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him one last time. I was an idiot to think I could ever run in the big league like Tasha and Steve. I'd been here not much more than a month and I was a sobbing mess and I'd barely started on my mission.

"He'll be okay, doll," Howard said, having come up beside me. "Now come on, let's get out of this place."


End file.
